


The Four Countries Of The Apocalypse

by royaldigitalknight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angels, Conquest, Death, Famine - Freeform, Four Horsemen, Micah - Freeform, Other, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaldigitalknight/pseuds/royaldigitalknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Four Horsemen have escape  from their seals and now inhabit the bodies of four nations. Its up to the rest of the world and a new ally to stop them. Can they win or has Earth seen its last days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro/ Chapter1: The Red Horse War! He becometh!

"Then I saw in the right hand of him who sat on the throne a scroll with writing on both sides and sealed with seven seals." - Revelation 5:1 

A faint cracking noise- like someone one slowly opening the shell of a nut- stirred her from sleep. A cracking noise. She may have ignored it and gone back to sleep, if the sound didn't repeat itself three more times. Throwing off the covers, she ran into the adjoining room. Laying on the floor of the room, in pieces, were four broken seals.

"AW Shit! What am I going to tell the big guy?! I am so fired for this!" Said the female as she paced the room, her hands covering her face.

Suddenly dropping her hands, she looked out a window, staring down at the planet below. 

Chapter 1: The Red Horse War! He becometh!

"During the night I had a vision-and there before me was a man riding a red horse! He was standing among the myrtle trees in a ravine. Behind him were red, brown and white horses." - Zechariah 1:8

It had started out as a normal day. Get up, wake up Italy, drag said nation out of bed, then go to the training ground pulling Italy behind, trying to train the lazy nation or more on the lines of chasing him when a noise scared him. After all this Germany settled down in his office to finish up some paperwork. Unfortunately not much was done due to Italy.

"Pasta this, Pasta that. " Germany said with a sigh. "If he interrupts one more time I swear I will tie him to a tree. "

Suddenly the phone on his desk rang. Answering it, all Germany was able to make out was the sound of a large animal snorting and someone breathing heavy.

"Gilbert! If that's you, Not funny!" he yelled before slamming the phone down disconnecting the call. Suddenly the phone rang again. Grabbing it, Germany yelled into the phone harshly.

"Was!"

"Herr Deutschland?" answered a calm voice.

" Ich entschuldige mich, Sir!" Germany responded. It was his boss. "Some Arschloch prank called me a few seconds ago. Anyway how call I help you?"

"Are you near a television? "

"Nien."

"Well go turn it on and flip to the news. You might want to see this."

"Okay? Give me a minute. I am going to put you on hold and pick you up on the line in the living room." Germany said.

"That is fine. I'll be waiting here." answered his boss.

Putting down the phone, Germany exited his office and headed to his living room. Once there Germany noticed Italy, who was spread out on his sofa, was watching what look like some type of cartoon involving some men in black suits, a talking pug and a flying car. 

'For once he is not messing up my kitchen' Germany thought.

"Doitsu! What's going on?" Italy said noticing the blond nation standing in the room.

"Nothing to worry about." the nation answered as he pick up the phone that sat on the end table by the sofa. " Could you please change the TV over to the news?"

"Sure!" Italy responded.

"Hallo? You still there?" Germany asked in the phone.

"Ja. So you on the news yet? If you wait a few minutes they should start showing it again." His boss spoke to him.

Glancing at the TV, Germany watched as the news reporter talked about a meteor that crash landed just outside of the Black Forest. Footage showed an large, about the size of a smart car, red space rock releasing red smoke and gases. The reporter went on to explain how strange that the meteor was not noticed until impact and that the impact didn't cause any fires in the area. 

" Do you understand why I am call Herr Deutschland? Do you notice anything strange before this happened?" asked his boss.

"Nien. In fact besides the strange phone call from earlier everything has been normal." replied the nation.

Suddenly the reporter on the news station interrupted the current running footage.

"This is just in. Other nations have reported that meteors of the same size have also crash landed. A white colored meteor has been said to have crashed in Italy off the coastline of the Adriatic Sea. A black colored meteor has been found in England exact location has not been conformed. Finally a greenish-yellow colored meteor has also been found in the Arizona desert in the Untied States. We will have more information when it comes available."

"Doitsu! I need to use your phone." Italy yelled as he ran down to Germany's office, after hearing what the news had to say.

Ignoring the Italian nation, Germany just continue to talk to his boss.

"Did you see what just happened? Do you want me to go check out the crash site?"

"Ja I saw what happen and as for the meteor... Why don't you take a quick look and we will talk about what to do with it tomorrow. I think it the meteor can wait a day, as for it currently doesn't seem to be doing any harm." answered his boss. 

"Ok then. I will talk to you tomorrow." the nation said and hung up the phone.

________________________________________________________________________

Germany stood on top of the meteor crater, with the Black Forest behind him, looking down at red space rock, which the red gases had seem to have stopped pouring from. A strange feeling of uneasy started to fill the blond nation as for it felt like that unnatural red rock was staring back at him, like it was trying to pull him into itself. Picking up some dirt Germany threw it at the meteor, but the rock seemed to do nothing. Lightning suddenly flashed in the sky and dark clouds rolled in. A storm had appeared out of nowhere. 

'That's strange the weather was suppose to stay nice all week. Where did this come from?' the German thought to himself.

Turning his back to the red meteor, Germany headed back to his home. Unfortunately he did not notice the red shadow forming over the meteor. 

________________________________________________________________________

The storm was going full force when Germany arrived at his home. The storm had heavy sheets of rain, with big thick fat drops that were going splat, winds howling at high volume, and thunder and lightning rolling in the sky. Italy greeted him as he walked though the front door.

"Germany! Welcome home. Where did you go?"

"Out to the meteor site. My boss wanted me to check it out." answered the blond nation.

"Oh." Italy said sadly.

"What's wrong Italy?"

"Well I got off the phone with Romano recently and he was at the meteor site, the one that landed back home. He told me that looking at the thing gave him a feeling of unease. I told him to stay away from it." the Italian answered. 

'So I am not the only who felt something strange looking at the meteors.' Germany thought to himself.

"Anyway," Italy said interrupting Germany from his thoughts, "looks like the storm is going crazy out there. Do you think the power will go out?"

"I don't think so." Answered Germany. Then the lights went out.

"Creepy." the Italian responded.  
________________________________________________________________________

It had been a few hours since the power went out and the rain still pounded the land. Germany had returned to his office to try to finish up some paperwork, that had been interrupted by the phone call from his boss and Italy. Well, work was going smoothly, until a loud bang rang though the house.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy screamed, as bang after bang rang though the house.

Quickly leaving his office, the blond nation ran to his front door, the source of the noise, just in time to see it fly off its hinges. Stand in the now destroyed doorframe was a red shadow like mass. The red mass suddenly charge forward and slammed into Germany. The next thing Germany saw was past memories flashing before his eyes-memories from the first and second World Wars. He was reliving every bullet he had fired, every life he had ruined, every time blood had been spilled!

"No I don't want to be that." Screamed Germany, as he dug his fingernails into his skull, falling to the floor.

"You have no choice, spumae. You belong to me, for I am the horseman-War!" Laughed a voice in his head.

"Germany? Are you okay?" Italy asked, as he can out of hiding spot.

"That spume is not here anymore." answered a voice full of hate and blood lust.

Before Italy could response, he felt a fist jam itself into his stomach hard and tears on his face that were not his own. And everything went black...

 

 

Translations:  
German:  
Nien: No  
Ja: Yes  
Herr Deutschland- Mr. Germany  
Ich entschuldige mich, sir- I apologize, sir  
Arschloch-asshole  
Latin:  
Spume-Scum


	2. Two World Meetings?

Chapter 2: Two World Meetings?

"They were giving power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth." - Revelation 6:8

Italy woke, on the water damaged floor, to the sound of a phone going off in the background. Curling inward, Italy tried to gather himself and collect his thoughts for images of last night ran wild though his head. He had never seen Germany so scared and in such pain in his life. What happened to cause such a thing?

The ringing of the phone pulled Italy from his thoughts. Deciding that it must be important if the caller was willing to call back, he answered it.

" Ciao?" The Italian asked into the phone.

"Italy! ¡Gracias a Dios! Are you okay? Have you been hurt?" came from Spain as the sound of relief filled his voice.

"No, I am fine, but something has happened to Germany." the nation answered sadly.

"Aw mierda! Something also happened to Romano during that freaky storm last night!" responded the Spanish nation.

"Please No!" Italy cried as images of what happened to Germany resurfaced to his mind. The thought of his brother in so much pain, like Germany brought tears to his eyes. Before the nation could saying anything more, his cell phone started vibrating. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, Italy looked at the caller ID. 

"Brother Spain, I have France on my cell."

"Oh yeah, he was also worried about you." Spain answered back.

"So what should I tell him?" asked Italy.

"Tell him that you will meet him at his house. We will talk more after all of us meet up." Answered Spain.

>>>>>>

A wintry sunlight fell from high in the sky to the city below, chasing off the last of last night's storm. Bright enough to bring a small smile to one's face, but still cold enough to see your breath dance in the air. A hint that maybe Spring was not too far off.

That was until the light reach the alley. For some reason the light of the new day could not penetrate the leftover darkness from the night. Laying in this dark incased alley were two men, who were passed out from exhaustion, their heads rested on their chest. Cuts covered their bodies like they had gone to town on each other and no winner had been decided. A figure slowly approach the two men.

The figure was man that appeared to be in his early twenties , with an olive complexion, light green eyes, and dark brown hair with a long, wild, curl that rested to the right side of his head. He was wearing pair of dark black jeans, a black T-Shirt covered his chest and a pair of white fingerless gloves covered his hands. Draped across his shoulders and back was a white hacking jacket with a red stripe running up the back from the vent. A bow was also strapped to his back.

The young man looked at his gloved hands for a moment before he plunged one hand into each of the men's chests. Both of the men's head suddenly shot up from their resting spots, their eyes and mouths full of light. Smiling evilly, the young man slowly started to pull his hand out the men's chests, the light that was pouring out of the men's eyes and mouths slowly fading. When the young man had fully removed his hands, he held a ball of blueish-white light flames, about the size of a softball, in each hand. He had removed their souls!

"Quomodo misellus! All this over a hooker." Said the young man. 

"Ha! Ha!. I always enjoyed your work, Brother Conquest!"

Conquest, the body he was possessed formally known as Southern Italy or Romano, turned around to look at the man that had joined him in the alleyway .

The man was tall, muscular man, with sleek blond hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing black business pants with a collar long sleeved white shirt, with a black necktie. Worn over the white shirt was a Class A military coat, but it was blood red! Fixated to a black leather belt around his waist was a sword, its silver handle catching the light.

"War! My brother! It has been too long!" Conquest said with a smile as he ran up to the other horseman with the souls still in his hands. 

"It's good to see you too." said the horseman-possessed Germany-War.  
"So what made you seek me out, Brother?"

" Our rector has requested a meeting with us. I was not sure if you got the summoning."

" Sorry. I did not. I was busy making me a little snack. Want one?" the white horseman said as he offer the soul in his left hand. 

"Yes. Thank you." said the red horseman as he took the soul from Conquest with his right hand. He then opening his mouth wide pushing the bluish-white soul into it, swallowing it whole. " That was quite good. You sure do know how to pick it, Conquest."

" Why thank you, War." said Conquest before proceeding to do the same to the remaining soul in his right hand. 

With a flick of his now empty hand Conquest called his white horse, which had a copper crown fused into it's head, to himself. Climbing up onto his animal he said "I'm going to head out and meet our rector. See you there?" 

"Yes. See you there my brother." War answered as Conquest, as the white horseman took off into the sky, hoping that he had not seen the tears coming his hosts left eye.  
>>>>>>

A cold dry wind was sweeping though the city of Paris. Grey clouds covered the sky, blocking out the sun. The feeling of snow approaching soon filled the day. Italy, the sad brunet, stood by the gate of a white mansion, fighting off tears that threatened his soft brown eyes. The said mansion was covered in empty vines of lilacs, and empty rose bushes lined the sidewalk leading up to the large house. It would be sometime before either plants would be flowering.

The depressed nation slowly walked down the sidewalk and up to the antique oak door. Knocking lightly on the door, Italy was soon greeted by France, who had opened the door. 

France's shoulder-length blond hair was in a disorderly mess. His facial hair looked like he had not gotten a chance to groom it this morning. His blue eyes looked like that he barely got any sleep and a good size bandage was stuck to his forehead. He was wearing a wrinkled black T-shirt and a pair of faded, by time not design, jeans.

" He looks good even when he's a mess." thought Italy, who just realized that he was still wearing his blue military uniform from yesterday. 

"Italy! I am so glad that you are okay." A look of happiness formed on France's face.

"Sorry, for worrying you." Italy said, his face looking at France's wooden floor.

Smile fading from his face when he noticed Italy's look, he reached out and rested a hand on the Italian's shoulder, getting him to look up. "Its okay, Italy. Come on, everyone is waiting for us." France said as he led the younger nation to his living room. 

France's living room was loud, busy and full of nations. There were nations standing by and in front of France's bookcases and nations sitting in various chairs and sofas. Italy notice Austria, who was wearing his traditional long navy blue coat, and Hungary, who was for some reason was wearing her green military uniform with matching berat, in the crowd. For some reason though Italy did not see Japan amongst the other nations.

"We couldn't get a hold of Japan.” France whispered to Italy when he saw the nation's look. Clapping his hands together, France stated loudly. " Now that everyone is has arrived, let's get this meeting started."

"Okay! Why don't we get accounts on what has happened before we get too carried away." responded Switzerland.

"I have to agree with Switzerland." A quite voice said. Everyone turned to look at the nation that seemed to appeared out of nowhere. It was Amer... no wait.. it was Canada with his polar bear Kumajiro. " If no one minds, I would like to go first." Since no one seem to object the blond glasses wearing nation continue speaking.

"Well.." Canada paused for a minute, not sure on where to start, "America had found out that I had never seen the Grand Canyon in Arizona. He seemed very eager to show it off to me. He was talking about how we where going to make a 'bro' trip out of it. 

Anyway, before we could go to see the Grand Canyon, America got a call from his boss about a meteor that crash landed in the Arizona dissert..."

"Hey Romano got a call from his boss for the very same thing!" Exclaimed Spain rudely as he interpreted Canada.

"" Don't be like rude man." Some random nation yelled from somewhere in the room.

"As I was saying," continue the blond North America country, " American was asked to check the rock out. When he got back he told me about the meteor. He said that the space rock was yellowish green was releasing gases and smoke of the same color. After he told me this a thunderstorm seemed to roll out of nowhere and the power went out. With the power out we decided to go to bed early because we were going to have a busy day tomorrow, but before we could climb into bed, the window to our hotel room exploded and a yellowish green shadow mass slammed into my brother. Before I could react I heard America say : 'Sanguinem estis Dissilio Telum! Tu es digus me!' "  
"The blood you have split with one weapon! You are worthy of Me!" Austria blurted out, causing the other nations to turn and look at him. "That is what America said in Latin."

"And you know Latin?" Prussia's voice responded from someplace in the room.

"Yes, du Arsch!" answered the angry music lover. "What a nation can't have a hobby? Anyway sorry to be so rude Canada. Is there anything else that you can tell us?."

"Well not much, other than that I blacked out for the rest of the night, that it all." Canada responded.

"The same thing basically happened at England's except I was visiting to return some books that I had borrowed." France had started his account of last nights events. "England asked me if I would like to stay the night and maybe go to the pub. He got a call from his boss about the meteor, he went to see it, and came back to his house. Then a thunderstorm hit and the power went out. Later England was attacked by a black colored shadow. The last thing I remember before England knocked me out was him saying: Vicisti terra pro vestri necessitatibus propriis, expandentisque languorem et chaos. Habebimus multo fun. Oh! et vestra coquendam sugit quoque!

"You have conquered land your own needs, spreading disease and chaos. We will have much fun. Oh! and your cooking sucks too!" Austria translated for the other countries, some which didn't suppress their snicker at the last part.

"I hate what has happened." Spain sadly started talking. "I had gone over to Romano's to escape the cold at my place. ( Secretly Spain had only gone to Romano's to see Romano, but he has not going to tell them that.) We got into an argument over something. I rather not say what. Anyway the same thing that happen with England and America, happened to Romano expect a white colored shadow slammed into him. I heard him say: Secundo nepos magna victoris. Lets ostendent eis phaulius possums esse!"

"The second grandson of a great conqueror. Let's show them how nasty we can be!" translated Austria again. " That is everyone but Germany. Italy can you tell us what had happened?"

"It's okay, dear." Hungry said to Italy when he didn't start with his events of yesterday's evening. 

Even though he didn't want to, Italy slowly stood up in the room and slowly recounted the events of last night.

"It seems that the meteors from yesterday are some how involved with what happen to England and the others." Switzerland concluded. 

"It seems so, since the governments of the those nations have mention that the rock have disappeared. They are also saying that it was some elaborate hoax done by some nerds to feel special for some reason. Unfortunately, it seems that only we know the truth. " France said. "So what are we going to do?"

Unfortunately the meeting went down hill from there.  
>>>>>>>>>>

A light rain was covering the island nation of Japan. Many of the locals were happy that was all they were getting after hearing about the strange weather patterns some of the European countries had received the other day. So what if they had to carry an umbrella or jump over a few puddles. Many were so busy going about their lives that they didn't notice the male that was standing in the park of Hiroshima. 

The male appeared to be about twenty-three, with messy, short blond hair. He had two very thick, dark and prominent eyebrows over his lime-green eyes. He was wearing black formal business pant, with a long sleeved shirt with a white tie fixed to the collar. Worn over the gray shirt was a black tuxedo jacket, that was buttoned up the front with brass cuff links on the sleeves.

The man stood there staring at the concrete, saddle-shaped monument that covers a cenotaph. He didn't move from the spot until he heard a thud on the wet pavement.

"I thought you would have at least drawn out your scales when we landed." Conquest said with sneer. " For even though we are horseman, you are not friend of mine, hirudo."

"At least I don't have to have an image of me placed on a hill to feel special."

"Vade futuis quidam oleum et vinum." 

"Why you little..." Famine, the black horsemen, who was possessing the body of England responded to Conquest's insult. Before he could attack the other horseman, War stepped in between them.

"Enough fighting! We are not here to argue with each other." 

"War, you couldn't be more right." 

The three horsemen turn to face the figure that had joined them by the monument. He looked like he was in his late teens or early twenties. Short dusty blond hair, with an ahoge sticking up covered his head. A pair of glasses covered his sky blue eyes. He seemed to be wearing a pair of black business pants, a white long sleeved business shirt, with a black uniform jacket over it. Draped over his outfit was a yellowish-green bomber jacket. 

"Death! Good to see you!" Famine exclaimed in a tone that made War think of an ass kisser. "You always seem to chose the most interesting places for meetings."

"Yes, this city of Hiroshima was the site of the world's first nuclear attack. So much death in one hit. How I wished I was here to see it!" said the possessed body.

"If my research on Earth's history is correct the nuclear attack was to bring the end of Word War II and to bring world peace." War stated.

"Pfft..Whatever!" Death said blowing off War's comment. War clutched his fists an gritted his teeth, knowing that he had no chance if he tried to strike back at Death. Conquest was the only one to notice this. He also didn't like how Death had spoken to his brother War. 

"So, what is the plan?" Famine asked changing the topic.

"For a little while let's gather our strength. I don't want to be stuffed into another seal so easily. After that instead of killing a meager one-fourth of the human population, let's take out half! Then we will rule over what is left. Won't that be fun?" answer Death to the question.

"Yes!" Famine shouted happily.

"Yes." both the red and white horseman answered.

The three horseman turned to leave and go their different ways, leaving Death in the city. 

"Oh can you wait a bit War? I want to talk to you." Death commented.

Looking at Conquest, War nodded his head for the white horseman continue walking. After the other two horseman had left, Death turned his back to the War.

"If I was you, War... I get better control over my host, I will not be helping you if it causes problem later. Now leave me!"

With a snarl on his face, War stormed out of the park.

 

Translations from Google:  
(sorry if translations are wrong.)  
Italian:  
Ciao: Hello  
Spanish:  
Gracias a Dios: Thank God  
Mierda: Shit  
Latin:  
Quomodo Misellus: How pathetic  
Rector: Leader  
Sanguinem estis Dissilio Telum! Tu es digus me: The blood you have split with one weapon! You are worthy of me!  
Vicisti terra pro vestri necessitatibus propriis, expandentisque languorem et chaos. Habebimus multo fun. Oh! et vestra coquendam sugit quoque!: You have conquered for your own needs, spreading disease and chaos. We will have much fun. Oh! and your cooking sucks too!  
Secundo nepos magna victoris. Lets ostendent eis phaulius possums esse!: The second grandson of a great conqueror. Let's show them how nasty we can be!  
hirudo: leech  
Vade futuis quidam oleum et vinum: Go fuck some oil and wine.  
German:  
Du Arsch: You ass


	3. Italy's new ally: The Angel of the Divine Plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also this story will have swearing, possession, death, killing, blood, quotes from the bible and religion references (hopefully lightly). Feel free to comment, ask questions, or make suggestions but please don't get into a debate over religion or anyone's beliefs. Thank you.  
> Author's note 2: Looking for a Beta. Feel free to message me if interested. In the meantime a thanks go to nyth1ngg0s, my amazing roommate. This is the third chapter. If you have not read the newer 2nd chapter please do so. I had combined the intro with the 1st chapter to make it read smoother.

**_"For he will command his angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways."-_ ** _Psalm 91:11_

            Italy stood before a large world map, that was pinned to a wall of the once rarely used home office. Covering the map, were four different colored push-pins marking the sightings of the missing countries: red for Germany, white for Romano, black for England, and yellow for America. Staring at the mess of pins, Italy thought back to the world meeting at France's house.

           

            After the recount of the disappearance of the four nations the meeting had gone down hill and did it go down hill fast.  Nations left and right were arguing over what should be done. Some nations were willing to help only certain countries and other  nations on the other hand thought what had happened to the missing countries was a great way for the world to get back at them for past events. The meeting ended with the nations leaving, all agreeing not to approach the lost nations alone and let anyone, that was interested, know if they had seen them.

 

            "So much for their help." Italy spoke to himself.

 

            Almost all the locations that Italy had marked with a push-pin, he had gotten from reports in the news from the TV, radio, and newspapers. The only location he had gotten from another nation was from Japan and that was about two weeks ago.  That was about the only real clue he had, as he thought back to their conversation.

 

            Shortly after Italy had made it home from the meeting , he had received a call from the island nation.

 

            " _Konnichiwa,_ Italy."

 

            " _Ciao,_ Japan." Italy said plainly

 

            "Are you ok, Italy?  You don't sound like yourself." Said Japan.

 

            "I am fine. I just been having a bad week."

 

            " _Sumimasen,_ Italy...I had called because I had seen Germany..."

 

            "You Saw Germany!" Italy exclaimed.

 

            "Yes,  he was at Hiroshima Peace Memorial Park yesterday with England, America, and your older brother.  I had called out to Germany-san but I don't think he heard me, for he just kept walking."

 

            "Japan, don't you know that Germany and the other have been missing since the night before yesterday!" Italy told the nation.

 

            "What?! If I had known, I would had tried harder to get his attention. On the other hand do you know why he was wearing a red military jacket? I thought they were normally green." Japan said.

 

            "I have an idea why..." And Italy told what had happened the night of the strange thunderstorm again, for the second time in forty-eight hours.

 

 

 

 

            It was the start of an normal business day for Emmanuel, the proud owner of a small grocery store in Bayonne, France.  He had just finished restocking the selves inside the store and had just unlocked the front door. Grabbing a broom from the back closet, Emmanuel headed out the front door to sweep the front of his shop, before he noticed the female, who was bare footed, resting beside the steps to his front door. Hoping that she was okay, Emmanuel bend over to shake her awake.

 

            " _Vous allez bien mademoiselle?"_ asked Emmanuel. ( _Are you okay young lady?)_

 

            Waking up, the young lady responded. " _Oui. Je suis d'accord." (Yes. I am okay)_

_"Etes-vous favorable?Vous semblez manquer vos chaussures." (Are you positive? You seem to be missing your shoes.)_

Looking down at her feet, the female calmly said, _"Ainsi, il semble. On dirait que mes amis m'ont volé mes chaussures pour faire une farce á nouveau, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas loin de lá oú ils vivent." (So it seems. Looks like my friends have stolen my shoes as a prank again, but don't worry I am not far from where they live.)_

 

            _Est-ce si .. bien au moins laissez-moi vous donner une paire de chaussures. Une jeune femme comme vous ne devrait pas être courir pieds nus.  (Is that so.. well at least let me give you a pair of shoes. A young lady like you should not be running around bare foot.)_

 

            Emmanuel quickly stood up and ran back into his shop. Digging though the back closet, that he had pulled the broom from earlier, the man found an old pair of  black shoes that he had tossed in there days passed. Grabbing them, Emmanuel ran back to the front of his store.  Glad to see that the young lady was still there, he handed the pair of shoes to her.

 

            _"_ _J'espère que cela peut aider." (Hope these can help)._

            Putting on the shoes, the female smiled.

 

            " _Ceux-ci feront l'affaire. Merci."_ She said before she started walking down the sidewalk. ( _These will do fine. Thank you.)_

 

            _" Votre accueil. Prenez soin de maintenant."_ Emmanuel call out to the female as she left on her way. _(Your welcome. take care now.)_

 

            _" Même à vous et que Dieu vous bénisse."_ the young lady yelled back. ( _Same to you and god bless you.)_

 

            After the female was out of sight of Emmanuel's grocery store, she kneeled down to pray.

 

            " _Anima enim quidam mentiti Pater ignosce..._

 

 

 

            Italy stared at the map, in his office, for a few more hours, before his stomach growled loudly. He had been up since six am, which was early for the southern European nation, and without any  breakfast. Deciding to take a break, Italy  went to grab something to eat.  The nation knew that Germany would not like it if he starved himself while he was looking for him. Even though the German country might like that he had cut back on his intake of pasta while he was missing.

 

            Walking into his kitchen, Italy noticed that dust was trying to settle on some of the kitchen counters. Brushing some of the dust away, Italy grabbed some bread and meat and proceeded to make himself a sandwich. Setting down at table with his meal, Italy pulled the morning newspaper opened and begin to read it. He was hoping that he could see if the news had any more sightings of Germany, his brother, or the other two missing countries. Italy didn't know what harm was coming from their disappearance, but it seem like the countries' land had come to a stand still. The land has stuck in the season they were in when they disappeared and the economy wasn't moving either, so no money was being made. Italy was worried for Germany about this, for he knew that the blond nation took pride in having a strong economy.

           

            Flipping though the newspaper, Italy reached the sports section.  Italy scanned the main article about a famous basketball player that had fallen into a coma, after bringing his team to the finals.  Italy wondered if Romano had anything to do with this. In fact,  it seemed that any sightings of Romano without Germany near by had to do with sports in someway.  Grabbing the sports schedule from the paper and a spool of thread from a drawer, Italy ran back into his office.  Running up to the map on the wall, Italy tied the end of the spool of thread around the white push pin that marked Romano's first sighting in Japan.  He then connected the string to each pin following a rapidly forming pattern. He was right. Romano was being a sports fanatic! And if he guessed right, he knew were Romano was going to appear next. Grabbing his jacket, Italy ran out his front door. He had a brother to catch.

 

            " _Fianlmente! Ho qualcosa da andare avanti."_

            Conquest stood in the middle of soccer field in the empty stadium, as a smile came to his face.

 

            'How funny that man tries to be a peaceful species of animal when almost everyday they conqueror each other in the name of sport.' Conquest thought to himself.

 

              Looking around at empty stadium chairs, he knew that this would be a good place to harvest some souls. Maybe he would share some with his brother, War. He was always happy that War would take time out of his schedule to hang out with him. Even if it was only to watch one of those modern day movies, but this didn't seem to stop him from noticing that something was on War's mind.  For some reason Conquest could not get War to tell him what was going on.  Suddenly a voice echoed though the stadium, pulling the white horseman from this thoughts.

 

            "Romano! I have found you." Italy yelled happily as he ran down the lines of chairs trying to get to the field. "Wait there. I'll come down to you."

 

            "Stay away from me, you _spumae!"_ Conquest screamed when he felt a strange pull on his host's heart.

 

            "Romano?" Italy, who had frozen in his place, said with a surprised look on his face.

 

            "I said Get Lost!" Conquest yelled as he shot an arrow from his bow at the nation.

 

            Before the arrow stuck it target, it was deflected by a bright light.  When the light faded away a female stood in the same spot.

 

            The girl appeared to be  in her mid twenties. She had short brown hair, with  blond highlights and pale grey eyes.  She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a sliver cross design on the front of it. She was also wearing a dark blue jean jacket. A royal purple ribbon, about an inch wide, wrapped three times around her left wrist disappeared into the sleeve of her jacket and reappeared at the start of her left shoulder, wrapped around her throat twice and disappeared at the end of her right shoulder, and reappeared wrapped around her right wrist three times. A pair of pure white wings came sprouting out of her back.

 

_"Scio te ostendis Micah."_  Conquest said with a sneer _"Iam nocere tibi non populus, Conquestum."_ replied Micah _"Bene tendo mihi prohibere!"_

 

Conquest released a  storm of arrows at the angel, who used her wings to deflect them. Kicking off the ground, Micah flew at the white horseman, but before she touched him a metal chair from the stands slammed into her side, bringing her down to the ground. Throwing off the chair, Micah then had to dodge left and right to miss being hit with more metal chairs, that were being pulled from their places in the stands. Laughing Conquest then decided to add his arrows to the mix.  Knowing she had to end this quick, Micah use her right wing to slice a chair, that came close to hitting her in the face, she shot herself at Conquest, slamming both him and herself into the far side wall of the soccer field. This action cause a small clap of sound to roll across the area, knocking Italy of his feet. Picking himself up, now that he was out of his shock, Italy stood up just in time to see the angel pull a knife out of nowhere and try to bring it down on his brother's chest.

 

            "Don't! He is my brother!" Italy yelled on top of his lungs.

 

            This caused the angel to suddenly stop her actions and turn her head to look at the nation. Before she could responded a ball of flame hit her squarely in the back, causing her to fall to the floor in pain.  War came running out one of the corridors, that lead on to the field, smoke still coming from his right hand, where he had thrown the fire from.  Running up to the white horseman, he pulled the said horseman out of the hole in the wall.

 

            "Are you okay, my brother? I would have been here sooner if Famine didn't try to stall me." The red horseman said as he dusted off Conquest.

 

            "I am fine. Let's get out of here." Conquest answer.

 

            "You are not leaving this place."  replied Micah

 

            "Oh yes we are." War answered back at her and with a snap of his fingers, a red cybernetic horse appeared, which proceeded to charge the angel. As she was busy defending herself from the red animal, both of the horsemen climbed up on Conquest's white horse and made their escape.

 

            Shaking Italy slowly lowered himself to the floor. He sat there until he saw a pair of black shoes enter his line of vision. Raising his head to look at the female angel, Italy's eyes widen with fear.

 

_" Non abbiate paura, perché io sono un angelo del Signore e sono venuto ad aiutare."_ Micah said as she lowered herself to where Italy was sitting.

 

            "You speak Italian?!" Italy said with surprise in his voice.

 

            " _Si,_ I also speak English." Micah said as she took a seat next to Italy

 

            "So you are really an angel?"

 

            "Yes. I have come to stop the four horseman of the apocalypse."

 

            "The four horseman!"

 

            "Yes. They escaped their seals and have come to Earth to unleash their power on the human populace."

 

            "If I had not seen you fight just now, I would have a hard time believing you."

 

            "Is that so. Then why did you stop me?"

 

            "You were going to kill my brother!" Italy stated angrily to Micah.

 

            "What is four lives compared to thousands?" Micah asked calmly despite Italy's tone.

 

            "Lots, for you see that my brother along with the other three people, the horsemen are possessing, are also nations. If anything happen to them or me, in that case, the land and the people are affected also. That's if you believe in the living embodiment of countries." Italy said as he jumped to his feet.

 

            "Well, I am an angel, so living nations can't be so far off."

 

            "True.'"

 

            Sighing, Micah looked down at her hands. "I don't think you realize. It's easier for me to reseal them if I trap them in their host's dead body. Performing an exorcism on a religious symbol in near impossible if you are not God or his son, especially if the processor has a strong hold on his host. This has made my job about ten times harder."

 

            "I'm sorry." Said Italy.

 

            "It's not your fault, so there is no need for apologies. If I had known that your brother was a nation, I would have not have tried to kill him. So in a way, I should be saying sorry."

 

            "So, you said that the four horseman have possessed my brother and friends. Which one was my brother?"

 

            "Conquest." Micah answered.

 

            "And Germany?"

 

            "Who is Germany?"

 

            "He was the one in the red military jacket."

 

            "Oh,  he is War." answered Micah.

 

            'So even now war still finds him.' Italy  thought.

 

            "And what about America and England?"

 

            "I am sorry but I don't know who is who, so I can't tell which horseman has them."

 

            "That's okay. I guess you need to get back to finding them." Italy said as Micah returned to her feet to leave. "Now wait a minute, let me help! Maybe I can help my friends and my brother break free."

 

            "Mmmm..Maybe you can be some help. But there will be great risks! You will be in danger the whole time you're with me and might be targeted by the horsemen.  This will also put your people in trouble. If I let you help me, you have to listen to me and if I say run, you run. Got that?

 

            " _Si!_ My brother, Germany, and the others are very important to me." Italy answered.

           

            "Okay, I understand. Let's get to it." Micah said.

 

            "Good. By the way I'm called Italy"

 

            "Nice to meet you, Italy. I am Micah, the angel of the divine plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Japanese:  
> Konnichiwa: hello  
> Sumimasen: I'm sorry  
> French:  
> Vous allez bien mademoiselle?: Are you okay young lady?  
> Oui. Je suis d'accord: Yes. I am okay   
> Etes-vous favorable?Vous semblez manquer vos chaussures: Are you positive? You seem to be missing your shoes.  
> Ainsi, il semble. On dirait que mes amis m'ont volé mes chaussures pour faire une farce á nouveau, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas loin de lá oú ils vivent; So it seems. Looks like my friends have stolen my shoes as a prank again, but don't worry I am not far from where they live.   
> Est-ce si .. bien au moins laissez-moi vous donner une paire de chaussures. Une jeune femme comme vous ne devrait pas être courir pieds nus.: Is that so.. well at least let me give you a pair of shoes. A young lady like you should not be running around bare foot.   
> J'espère que cela peut aider: Hope these can help.  
> Ceux-ci feront l'affaire. Merci: These will do fine. Thank you.  
> Même à vous et que Dieu vous bénisse: Same to you and god bless you.  
> Latin:  
> Anima enim quidam mentiti Pater ignosce..: Father forgive me for I have lied to a kind soul.  
> spumae: scum   
> Scio te ostendis Micah: I knew you show yourself, Micah  
> Iam nocere tibi non populus, Conquestum.: I will not let   
> Bene tendo mihi prohibere!: Well try and stop me!  
> Italian:  
> Fianlmente! Ho qualcosa da andare avanti: Finally! I have something to go on.  
> Non abbiate paura, perché io sono un angelo del Signore e sono venuto ad aiutare.:Don't be afraid, for I am an angel of the Lord and I have come to help.  
> Si: yes


	4. Here be your shield!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also this story will have swearing, possession, death, killing, blood, quotes from the bible and religion references (hopefully lightly). Feel free to comment, ask questions, or make suggestions but please don't get into a debate over religion or anyone's beliefs. Thank you.  
> Author's note 2: Also this chapter gets a little in the topic of same sex love and religion. This is not to change anyone's option or say that religion in general is wrong. What is said is only for the events of this story.  
>  Author's note 3: Looking for a Beta. Feel free to message me if interested. In the meantime a thanks go to nyth1ngg0s, my amazing roommate. Also decided to use Hetalia to mark time passing or chance of location, thought or point of view.

**_"In addition to all this, take up the shield of faith, with which you can extinguish all the flaming arrows of the evil one.-_** Ephesians 6:16

 

Italy's POV:

 

             It was been about eight weeks since I teamed up with Micah and things didn't start off smoothly as I had hope. The first few weeks, even though Micah and I were able to find Germany and my brother, the battles never ended well and we never got closer to freeing them from the clutches of the horsemen. It turns out that performing an exorcist was as hard as Mich said. If only I could find what was missing.

 

            After following some leads on violence in a city, Micah and I decided that we would try our luck again at freeing Germany from War again. It turns out that War was causing gang wars, but  not only between gangs but police also. During that battle, I got into a situation where I couldn't escape...

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            War stood on a back street of a large city in America, rolling a used bullet in his hands, as blood slowly ran down the gutters of the street. Just a few minutes ago, the police had tried to hold a drug bust, but it had ended badly. War didn't know who started shooting first, but it wasn't like he cared.

 

            Walking up to the body of a dead police officer, that was draped across the hood of a bullet ridden police car, he then plunge  his hand into the officer's chest and proceed to remove the officer's soul. Before he could enjoy his meal, a sound of wings filled the blood soak street. Rolling his eyes, War turned to face the angel and her 'companion.'

 

            "Trying to stop me again. When will you learn?" War said.

 

            "Germany! Don't you remember me? It's me Italy." Italy commented as he stepped out from behind Micah.

 

            "Germany's not here anymore. There is only me now, War!" declared the red horseman.

 

            Drawing out his sword, War suddenly charge at the Italian nation. Pushing Italy out of the way, Micah blocked War's weapon with her left wing. Both started pushing back on each other's weapons not willing to give the other an inch. The pressure of their weapons pushing back on each other was starting a bright red glow of heat. Believe it or not the weapons where starting to melt.

 

            That was until a swarm of locusts attacked the street, biting everything that was organic. This caused War and Micah to break their concentration, and making them crash the empty buildings on opposite sides of the street. Italy on the other hand, threw his hands up and run around, trying to keep the bugs from collecting on him. Unfortunately, this caused him to run into someone, which also made him hit the street.

 

            Looking up at who ran into, he was greeted with the face of the possessed England, who was wearing a devilish look on his face. Laughing, the black horseman possessed nation reached down and picked up Italy by the neck, squeezing hard. All Italy could do was grab at the sick nation's hands, as he fought for air.

 

            "Famine  please, NO!" Micah called out, but all Italy saw was the flash of War's red military jacket as he slammed into Famine, causing him to drop Italy. Gasping for air, Italy passed out.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Italy woke up. in a bed, to an unfamiliar white ceiling, the sun shining brightly though a window, that looked like it had became dirty over time.

 

            Sitting up, he notice that the bed was musty smelling and had yellowed bed sheets on it. The pillows where also yellowed and so flat that they might as well have not been there. Looking around the room, Italy also noticed that the faded wall paper was starting to peel from the wall and outlines of pictures frames long gone covered parts of the walls. Against the wall, near the ended of the bed was a  dresser that was missing a drawer and a few handles. The fridge and the TV had also been removed days long pasted. Glancing out of the window by, the bed, Italy notice that he was on the fourth floor of an abandoned hotel and no longer in America.

 

            Wondering where  he was now, Italy turned to the sound of a door creeping open. It was Micah, coming into the room with a bag in her hands. Closing the door quietly, Micah didn't notice that Italy was awake until see she looked at the bed.

 

            _"Gratias ago tigi, Pater."_ Micah said quietly.

 

            Walking up to the bed, Micah took a seat at the ended.

 

            "Good to see that you are awake. You had me worried for a little bit. How are you feeling?" Asked Micah.

 

            "I am feeling fine. How long was I out?' Italy asked

 

            "About an Earth week. I brought you here for protection."

 

            "A week! So much for being any help." Italy said with downcast tone.

 

            "Don't be sad, my friend. If anyone should be sad, it should be me. I almost let my only friend get killed. If War hadn't suddenly attacked Famine, who knows what might have happened. The question is why." Micah said as she looked at the nation.

 

            Not looking in the eye, Italy shrugged his shoulders. "I had no idea. Shouldn't we get back to finding the horsemen. I mean we still haven't run into America..I mean Death."

 

            Nodding to Italy. "Yea, we do. I also have something to give you but first Italy are you.."

 

            "Then let us get going, Micah!" Italy rudely interrupted, hopping from the bed and try to exit the room.

 

            "Italy..." Micah stated calmly.

 

            "Come on Micah! We have work to do." Italy interrupted again as he opened the door to the hall. Before he could leave, Micah came up from behind him and forced the door closed with  her hand.

 

            Looking down at madly the nation, "Italy! I have two questions for you."

 

            "Umm..okay?" Italy said with a slight tone of fear. He had never seen Micah look upset before.

 

             Calming her expression, Micah asked." First question: Do you know that you have no shirt on?"

 

            "Ve?" Italy exclaimed.

 

            Running back into the room, Italy started looking around the place for his shirt.

 

            "It's hanging in the bathroom." The angel said as she lean on the hotel room's door with crossed arms. Running into the bathroom, Italy pulled the shirt from the hanger it was on and slipped it on.  Walking out Italy joined Micah by the door.

 

            "Why is it in there?" asked Italy.

 

            "I had to wash the blood out."

 

            "But all I got was a bruise." Italy stated as he brought a hand to his throat.

 

            "Not yours." Micah said.

 

            Looking at the angel, Italy noticed that her right hand is wrapped in bandages. The bandages had a faint blueish tint to it.

 

            "What happen?"

 

            "I hurt my hand getting you away from the horsemen, especially Death. Anyway your changing the subject. My second question is: What is going on between War's host and you?"

 

            Hearing the question, Italy went quite. He just stood there fiddling with his hands.

 

            "Italy, please answered the question. It might help." Micah said, but Italy remand silent.

 

            "Italy... please?"

 

            "You'll think it's wrong." whispered Italy.

 

            "Excuse me? What did you say?"

 

            "I said that you'll think it's wrong!" Italy said.

 

            "What wrong?" asked the angel.

 

            Italy didn't want to answer the question. He was afraid of Micah  response and what she might do. Tears slowly started to form on his eyes.

 

            "...Italy. Come on, I can tell that you teamed up with me for more than just to save your brother." Micah said calmly placing her hands on the nations shoulders when she notice that he was starting to cry.

 

            "Well.. I.. The things is..." Italy started to talk as begin to cry.

 

            Pulling Italy into a hug, Micah responded to his crying "Italy is okay. We are friends, right? You can tell me."

 

            "Okay.." Italy said as he leaned into Micah embrace. He missed getting hugs like this from Germany. "Well the thing is that I have fallen in love with Germany."

 

            "Is that all?"

 

            "What do you mean? Isn't loving the same sex a sin. It says that in the Old Testament doesn't it.

 

            "True, but remember it was written by Man,  over thousand years ago in fact, and that Mankind is flawed. Plus things  did get changed by others that God hadn't asked to write the Bible. Also remember that only Father is perfect. Even I, an angel,  am not perfect and make mistakes. Besides I think that God would not punish someone for being happy and following his heart."

 

            "You so think so."

 

            "I'm positive."

 

            " What about other people?'

 

            "Remember that the Bible says to love your neighbor as yourself<a>. The good book also says judge not, that you be not judged<b>. So don't worry about what others think, okay?"

 

            "Okay." said Italy pulling away from Micah so he could dry his tears. " I was afraid that you would hurt me or abandon me to solve the problem by myself."

 

            "I wouldn't hurt you. You are my friend. Also, I came to Earth to get the horsemen. If anyone should be worrying about being abandon it is me, for I am the one that puts you in danger." Micah stated.

 

            "Hey I agreed to help you, so not all the blame is on you."

 

            Shaking her head, Micah just smiled. "True. "

 

            "I hate to change the subject, Micah, but you said that you had something for me."

 

            "Oh! Yea! I most forgot. Here." Micah then proceed to place a bag, that she grab from inside the room, in Italy's hands. "First here something to eat. I hope it's okay. I couldn't find any of that pasta you told me bout the other night."

 

            Thinking back about the conversation that Micah and him had over pasta, Italy could help but smile.. It had been fun trying to explain how great pasta was. Micah didn't seem to see why one would eat a hard, thin stick of wheat. That was until Italy explain that  you had to cook it before eating it. He also remember taking her out to one of his favorite restaurants. The look on her face after trying pasta was priceless. Italy was glad that she enjoyed it, even though it brought back memories of Germany.

 

            Opening the bag, Italy saw that it contain a sandwich, some fruit, and a bottle of water. It may not be pasta, but it was the thought that counted.

 

            "I also have something else to give you, but we will need to go to the basement of the building." Micah stated

 

            "Why it the basement?' Asked Italy.

 

            "It's not finished. I would like your opinion on it before I complete it."

 

            "Sure I love to see it. Show the way Micah."

 

            Opening the door, both Italy and Micah entered the hallway and head to the stairs. After walking down three flights of stair, they entered an abandon lobby. Italy couldn't but help to notice the broken pieces of furniture, ceiling, and dirt that covered the floor. Navigating  though the damage room, Micah led Italy to an old employee door. After they when though the door , they climbed down another set stairs which led to an old furnace room. Opening the door, Italy could feel the heat slam into him. Taking off his jacket, Italy looked around the room.

 

            "So what do you want to show me?" asked Italy

 

            "This." Said Micah as she held up what look like a incomplete shield.

 

            "Wow! Did you make that yourself?"

 

            "Yes, but as I said earlier it is not finished. I still need to place the silver cross of protection and the enarmes. Once finished it should help protect you not only attacks but the from the magic of the horsemen. I was also wondering if there was anything I could put on it to make it more personal for you."

 

            Looking at the shield, Italy notice that it was about a yard long and two feet wide, that was big enough to place something of a good size. Quickly thinking, Italy knew what he would like on the shield.

 

            "I would like  you to put the black eagle from the German coat of arms." requested Italy.

 

            "May I asked why?" Micah asked after hearing his request.

 

            "Well.. Germany was my protector before all of this. In away, it's to honor him." Said Italy before looking down at the floor. "I never got tell him how I feel."

 

            "Italy..." Micah place the shield down on the table and walked over to the nation. "I promise to try everything in my power to free him and the others." Hooking her pinky with his pinky. "Pinkly Promise. Besides I think your feelings might be the key to freeing them."

 

            'That might not be the only thing.' Italy thought as he looked at the two pinkies hooked together.

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            In the industrial park  there was a old rusted fence around an empty warehouse. The empty warehouse was with crumbling red bricks for walls, old termite filled doors on rusted hinges, rusted closed garage doors, and windows so clouded with dust that one could draw on them. No one could have guess what the building was being use for now.

 

            Inside the building, there was one room where a table had been placed covered in various tools used for pain.  Also added to the room were chains  that had been blotted to the wall farthest from the door. Another set of chains was also blotted to the floor. The last set of chains suspended from the ceiling, in the middle of the room. Currently hanging from said chains was a tall, blond man, normal known as Germany before being processed by War. His feet were also chained to the floor and his red military jacket and white shirt had been removed from his back. This had been done a few days ago, but War could not be sure because he had lost track of time.

 

            As War hung from the ceiling, he thought back to the events that led him to this situation. It had all started about a week ago, when he had ran into Micah and her companion. Things here going okay in his fight against the angel until Famine got involved and attacked the boy. When War saw Famine choking the nation, something snapped in the red horseman. The next thing he knew he was flying across the street to attack Famine. Some how he had lost control of his host. His host continue to attack the black horseman until Death appeared out of nowhere and slammed him into one of the police cars still parked in the road. This some how brought War control of his host again.

 

            "I thought I told you to get better control of you host." said Death coldly before he slammed his fist into War's head, causing the him to black out.

 

            War thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening behind him. War didn't bother to turn his head to see who had come in for he knew who it was.

 

            "I hope you have been thinking about what you did to my most trusted servant." said Death.

 

            "Yes, I have." answered war as he rolled his eyes. Even Conquest knew that Famine was an ass kisser and Conquest was the youngest of the four horsemen.

 

            "Don't roll your eyes at me!" Death exclaimed. How did he know? War wasn't even looking at him. "You should know by now that to mess with me. I am the most powerful of all of us. I could slowly strip out of your abilities and make it quite painful if there wasn't just the four of us. Besides Famine has been so nice and have been collecting me worshipers for when I will rule. Not many as I deserved but one can't be to picky."

 

            "Death don't you know that...Aww!" War's words were interrupted as Death dug his claw-like finger nails into his back.

 

            "You have no right to be talk right now. I see that I have to increase your punishment more than I had originally planned. Oh, well. C'est la vie." Said Death.

 

            Walking over to the table, Death looked over the instruments. Selecting a few, Death placed them on a  rusted wheeled cart. Pulling cart behind him, Death returned to standing in front of the red horseman. Picking up a sharp knife in his right hand, Death  ran his ice cold left hand down War's host's back.

 

            "Look at these scars. I love to know the stories behind these." Death said as a cold grin came to his face. "If I remember right, I had told you to get better control over your host, and you have disobeyed me. Now let pain be your teacher."

 

            Death then proceed to dig the knife, he was holding, into the back of War's shoulder. Twisting the knife Death laugh as he saw purplish blood start to flow from between the skin and the knife. The pain from this caused War to twist in his blinds as he fought to shallow a scream. Leaving the knife stuck in the skin, Death walked back to the cart. Picking up a metal pole, Death heated the end until it had a faint glow to it. Taking the heated metal, Death light ran it over the scared back, not hard enough to leave harsh burns but enough to cause to skin blister. The feeling of hot metal on his host's back brought a howl out of his throat and tears from his eyes.  After this Death tossed the pole to the side and again went back to the cart to pick up a whip. Uncurling the whip, Death gave it a test flick before bring it down on War's back. Fighting to hold back more screams War bit in to his lips as Death's whip cut into his back. Laughing even harder with each crack of the whip, Death continue for twenty more lashes, before he got bored of the whip. Walking over to the cart one last time, Death pick up a container of salt. Death smiled as he thought how funny that demons where weak to salt but not angels, horsemen, or other religious symbols, even though it would still causes pain. Pouring salt onto his hand until it was covered in salt. Slowly Death dragged his salt covered hand down the red horseman's back. That seemed to be the last straw for War as he screamed until he lost his voice and passed out from the pain.

 

            Walking around until he was face to face with the passed out horseman. Grabbing the back of War's head, Death lift his head up and lead forward until he could whisper in his ear.

 

            "War, I know you can hear me in there. You better be in better control of your host next time we meet or your punishment will be worse."

 

            And with that Death left War hanging in the middle of the room, knife still in his back.

 

            A few minutes late, the door opened again and in walked Conquest. Looking, as he pulled the knife out, at the damage Death had done to his brother, Conquest swore that if he ever got the chance he would get back at Death. Unchaining the red horseman, Conquest lifted the passed out horseman on to his back and carried him out of the room.

 

(Hetalia)

 

Italy's POV:

 

            Micah finished the shield about three days after she had shown it to me. While she was working on it, I researched though the TV, newspapers, and internet for information on the horsemen. It turns out that there has been an increase of sicknesses going around in hospitals, which I believe to be the involvement of Famine. Also more news of sport stars and teams falling into 'comas.' This was getting the sports community worried. Anyway this was most likely Conquest's doing. Sadly nothing on Death came up unless you count the increase of obituaries in the newspaper, but that could also be linked to other horsemen. But for some reason events involving War had almost came to a stand still. I wonder why?

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Italy was walking up to the hotel that Micah and him had been staying at. Earlier the nation had been at an internet cafe doing research on current events. Unfortunately there had not been much to go on, but Italy did fined out that he was in Spain. This made him argue with himself about contacting Spain, but in the end he decided not to because he was not sure how his new friend, Micah, would responded to another nation wanting to be involve. As he entered the empty lobby, He noticed that Micah was there waiting.

 

            " _Ciao,_ Micah." Italy said happily

 

            _"Ciao,_ to you, Italy. Well, I have finished your shield." Said Micah as she handed the shield, which had been wrapped in green paper, to the Italian nation. " I heard that humans like to wrap gifts before giving them to the recipients. I'm not sure if I did it right though."

 

            Chuckling to himself, Italy began to rip the paper off the shield. "Normally one wraps gifts if they want it to be a surprise."

 

            "Oh, well.."

 

            "It's okay though. It's the thought that counts."

 

            Looking at the back, Italy notice that to extra enarmes had been placed.

 

            "So it will not slide around so much." Micah commented.

 

            Flipping the shield over, Italy took a look at the front. The shield had a turquoise blue background with a large black eagle over it. The eagle looked exactly like the one on the German coat of arms. Fixed across the black eagle was a thin silver cross. For some reason the cross made him think of the iron cross that Germany had gave him.

 

            "I hope you like it."

 

            "It's perfect." Italy exclaimed as he hugged the angel.

 

            "I am glad. I thought that the colors might not be to your likening."

 

            Pulling away from the angel, Italy slid the shield onto his arms. "I said it was perfect. What is the German word for guardian?"

 

            "Why?'

 

            "Because all great relics have names. Like King Arthur's sword :Excalibur"

 

            Smiling, Micah responded "How about _Kurator_? It is one of the words for guardian."

 

 "That great! _Kurator!_ Can you show me how to use _Kurator_?"

 

            "Sure! Follow me. We will practice outside so we don't trash this place more than already it is."

 

            Italy followed the angel outside, he knew that he had to pay attention and work hard at this, if he want to help. Also Italy hoped that this exercise would help him protect his brother and friend, hopefully future lover, from danger in the future.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

Italy's POV:

 

            . It turns out that my new shield is made of Angel metal, a rare type of metal that is basically indestructible, something short of an atomic bomb might be able to destroy it. Micah told me that she had melted down some of her own weapons to make.

 

            Anyway learning how to use the shield had been a big help. First time I used it was against Famine and one of his plagues. Famine tried to get his hands around my throat again and when he touch _Kurator_ smoke suddenly came out of his hands.  And when he tried to launch a disease at me form behind, _Kurator_ some how was able to deflect it back to Famine. The look of a green slim ball hit 'England's' face was hilarious. I wish I had got a picture to show Germany. I bet he would have  found it funny also....

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Italy shifted from foot to foot, trying not to get stiff as he hid in the home team's dugout. He was waiting for Conquest to appear. Base on what Italy and Micah has able to figure out, the major league play off was a great place for the white horseman to strike next.

 

            It was Micah plan to have the nation wait in the dugout. The idea was for Italy to surprise attack the horseman when he appeared. Using Italy's shield to distract him, Micah would strike and pin the possessed Romano down. Then hopefully, with Italy's brotherly bond, they could get Romano to fight against the horseman hold. With the horseman's hold weaken, Micah could exorcise to horseman and then reseal him.

 

            Sadly that plan didn't work as the nation and the angel had hope. The plan went south when Conquest got sight of Italy....

 

            Conquest had suddenly appeared in the middle of pitcher's mound. Seeing him Italy quitely or as quitely as he could moved to the end of the wall that separated the dugout form the field. Looking around the wall, Italy notice that the processed Romano had his back to him. Taking the chance, Italy ran to the white horseman in hopes to startle him. But that didn't work, for Conquest turned at the last minute and brought his bow down on Italy's shield. _Kurator_ might have been able to Italy from damage but the force of Conquest's attack was enough to knock Italy off his feet.

 

            "You! Your the reason Death had to punish War. You! You _schmutzigen Schlampe!_   bellowed Conquest as he brought his fist down again and again on the shield, that Italy was holding between the two, not caring that his hands where slowly turning black with each hit. "I Will Make You Pay!!!"

 

            Italy had never seen so much anger on his brother's face before, not even when he yelled at Germany for being a potato bastard. The force of each hit from Conquest on his shield was causing pain to ring though his arm, slowly robbing him of his strength. Italy didn't know how longer he could hold on.

 

            Luckily, Micah saw what was happening and intervened. Micah  reached out with her hand a grabbed the horseman, but that didn't work because Conquest responded with a round house kick to her gut. Before hitting the ground Micah reached up and grabbed the white jacket of the horseman, pulling Conquest with her. The two of them proceed to roll around on the baseball field, kicking, punching and clawing at each other. Blueish and purplish blood and a few feathers flew around the ground. Pinning the white horseman to the third base, Micah called out.

 

            "Italy help me!"

 

            As Italy ran to the angel and the pinned Conquest, the sounds of a few horses echoed though the field. Italy spun around and lifted his shield just in time to miss having War's red cybernetic horse merge it's hooves with Italy's back. The loud clang of the horse's hooves seemed to startle the animal long enough for Italy to take off in the opposite direction. Conquest's white horse, on the other hand, was going to town on Micah. The creator had made contact with Micah face and a burse was starting to form on her left cheek. Using her wing to block the animals' hooves Micah was slammed in the back by the head of War's horse. After she flew though the air, Italy could swear he heard the sound of a bone braking. Distracted by Micah pain, Italy didn't notice that Conquest had climbed on to the back of one of the horses until it was to late and Conquest was riding off into the sky.

 

            Realizing that he had more important things to worry about than beating himself up for Conquest's escape, Italy ran to where the injure angle laid. Kneeling down, Italy looked over Micah's body.

 

            "Don't worry. I will heal, Italy." Micah said.

 

            "But you are bleeding!" Italy exclaimed

 

            "Better me than you."

 

            "No! I don't like it when my friend got hurt. I didn't like it when Germany had gotten hurt, and I don't like it when you either." Italy said as tears came to his eyes.

 

            Feeling tears fall on her face, Micah reach up and cupped the crying country's face. "Please don't cry. If I tried not to get hurt anymore will you try not to cry."

 

            Drying his face, Italy nodded. "I will try."

 

            "That's good."

 

            "Awa Micah did you notice that War's horse showed up, but not War himself?"

 

            "Yes, I wonder what happened."

 

            "I wonder if it had to do with what Conquest said."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Latin:  
> Gratias ago tigi, Pater: Thank you, Father  
> Schmutzigen Schlampe: Filthy Bitch  
> Italian:  
> Ciao: Hello  
> German:  
> Kurator: Guardian
> 
> : Matthew 22:39 **: Matthew 7:1 I was asked by a guest where I got Micah's name from. In the bible, there is a book called Micah that was written by a prophet of the same name. In this book, Micah ( the prophet) predicts the birth of Jesus about seven hundred years before it happens. On another note, I found the name of Micah on a site talking about angels. The site, that I have since lost, said that Micah was the Angel of the Divine Plan. For my story, Micah is a female angel even though most sites say Micah is a male name.**


	5. In the Beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also the same warning as earlier chapters.  
> Author's note 2: Looking for a Beta. Feel free to message me if interested. In the meantime a thanks go to nyth1ngg0s, my amazing roommate. Also decided to use "Hetalia" to mark time passing or chance of location, thought or point of view.

**_In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth._** - _Genesis 1:1_

            Slamming the door behind him, Conquest entered the room he was renting from the hotel. He had just gotten back from his run in with the angel and Italy. The room was from one of those cheap places where one opens the door and is greeted first by two beds. It may have been cheap, but it was what the white horseman need at the time.

 

            Walking up to one of the beds, Conquest looked down at the resting horseman. It was War, who had not moved since Conquest retrieved him from Death's torture chamber about two weeks ago. If there was one thing that Conquest hated it was the pain that seemed to fall on War. Why did fate seem to pick on the one person in the world that Conquest care most about? Why? Conquest wondered these things as his mind brought up memories of centuries past.

 

(Before Hetalia)

 

 

            In a far away dessert, a young male that appeared to be in his teens, sat on a rock. His knees drawn up to his chest, his arms were wrapped around them, and his head was resting on his arms. Tears  were running down his face, leaving trails in the dirt that covered his face. Laying at the base of the rock, that the male was sitting on, where two men. Both men a few minutes ago had to try to punish the youth, but when the  boy had touch the men in defense, they suddenly attacked each other. Both fighting over who had the right to beat up the young man. Now they were laying passed out in the sand.

 

            This was not what the boy had wanted to happen. All he wanted was something to eat. The food that he had found on the streets, he could eat but for some reason his mouth would not let him swallow it and food that he harvested from the fields, he was lucky if it stayed down by the end of the day. He only stole food from one of  the rich peoples' home in hope that he could keep the meal down, but he was discovered by two servants, the same servants that laid in the sand. He didn't understand why their mood had change after he had touched them. Now they were a bloody mess and he was still having hunger pains.

 

            The sound of clothed feet on the sand brought his head up. Looking at the older male figure before him, the youth felt a strange sensation, like he knew this person or was suppose to know him. A look at the other man's face showed that he was feeling the same thing.

 

            "You're like me. That means there are four of us." Said the older man.

 

            "What do you mean? Like you?" the youth said.

 

            "I mean that you are a horseman like me."

 

            "A horseman?"

 

            "Yes, a horseman causes certain things like fighting and sickness to fall on man. I, for example, cause man to fight amongst themselves, for I am _Duellum_ (War)."

 

            " _Duellum?"_

"Yes. You must also have a name. Care to share it?"

 

            "Well I don't ..." the sound of the youth's stomach growling interrupted what the young boy was about to say.

 

            "You sound hungry. Why haven't you eat yet?" asked War.

 

            "I've tried, but nothing will stay down." the young man said as tears started to follow again.

 

            "That is because we don't eat the same food as mortals. We eat souls."

 

            "Souls?"

 

            "Yes, we harvest them from mortals. Like so.." War then took his right hand and plunged it into one of the men's chest. The man's head shot up from its resting spot, his eyes and mouth full of a blueish-white light. War slowly started to pull his hand out of the man's chest, the light slowly fading from the man's face. When War had fully removed his hand, he held a ball of blueish-white flames, that was the size of a softball.

 

            "This is a soul." Said War as he showed in to the young horseman.

 

            "Okaaayy. How do you eat it?' asked the young man.

 

            "You just stick in your mouth and swallow it whole. Give it a try."

 

            Taking the soul from War's hand, the young man slowly stuff the soul into his mouth and then proceeded to swallow it. As the soul slide down his throat, the young male started to feel much better. The feeling of hunger had left his stomach.

 

            "Here eat this one too. You're too thin even for a horseman." War commented.

 

            "Sorry." said the young man as he ate the second soul.

 

            "Hey, it is not your fault, so don't be apologizing. Why don't you stay with me at least until you are better." War said as he extended his hand to the young man.

 

            Nodding to War, the youth took his hand. For once in his life, the young man felt like someone cared.

 

(Before Hetalia)

 

 

            A few weeks had past since the youth had decided to live with War. Since then things had greatly improved. People stopped treating him like he was trash. Not once did he get attacked by anyone. The youth's way of life had also improved. He could now afford anything he wanted. He even put on a little weight, thanks to War's help in collecting souls. In fact, a lot was due to War.

 

            Then one day, War brought up a important point. It was during the evening meal. War's servants had just brought in two slaves that War had purchased that morning. It was too bad that the slaves had no idea that they were dinner. War and the youth were sitting on the sofa, when War turned his head to the young man.

 

            "I don't want to seem rude, but I still don't know your name. Can you tell me?" asked the horseman.

 

            "Well I don't have a name. All anyone ever called me was _quisquiliae_ or _spumae.”_  answered the youth.

 

            "That not right. If anyone should have a name if should be you. You should pick one."

 

            "I don't know."

 

            "Well my name comes from what I cause man to do. So what do you cause?"

 

            "Well I cause this to happen." said the youth as he got up from where he was sitting. He walked up to the two slaves and brushed their shoulders with his hands. When he  stepped back, the two slaves started fighting amongst themselves.

 

            "Interesting." Said War  as he watched the two slaves fighting. "It is like they want to defeat, to conqueror, each other...I got it! How about _Victorum_ (Conquest)."

 

            " _Victorum?'_ '

 

            Yeah _Victorum._ If you don't like it maybe we could come up with something different."

 

            "No.. _Victorum_ is fine." said Conquest.

 

            Suddenly two loud thuds where heard in the room. Both of the slaves had passed out due to exhaustion. Looking at the two slaves, Conquest proceed to remove their souls. The major difference between when War removed souls it killed the mortals and when Conquest removed souls the mortals fell into a coma.

 

            "Want one?" asked Conquest.

 

            "Sure." Said War as he took one of the souls. "Why are you crying?"

 

            Noticing the tears running down his face, Conquest only smiled. "I am happy for once, brother."

 

            "Brother?"

 

            "Yes brother. Is that okay?  For you are like family to me."

 

            Smiling War answered "Its fine, brother."

 

            A few days had passed since _Victorum_ had gotten his name and War had decide to show him how to summon his horse. It was fun learning how to call the animal to himself and learning how to ride it. Conquest was having fun until a strange man showed up.

 

            " So _Interitus_ wasn't kidding about there being a fourth horseman." Said the strange man.

 

            "Your not welcomed here _Fames!_ (Famine) And you know that!" yelled War at the man.

 

            "Now come on there _Duellum,_ I have rights to see the younger horseman as much as you do." replied  Famine.

 

            "But this is my private sanctuary. I have all the right to keep you away from here."

 

            "Whatever. So you are _Victorum._ "

 

            The man stepped out and on to the yard that War and Conquest where riding their horses. As he approached the white horseman, Conquest was over whelmed by the odor of sickness. The smell made Conquest's nose wrinkle up.

 

            "So young compared to us, right _Duellum?_ I wonder if there will be more horseman. If so, _Interitus_ might not like it. Anyway I am _Fames."_ said the black horseman as he extended a hand.

 

            Looking down at the hand, Conquest had a feeling that he should not touch it. Quickly, War's hand shot out and grabbed Famine's stretched out hand at the wrist.

 

            "I told you to leave my house! And now you try to poison my Brother!" Grabbing the man by his shirt, War shoved him in the direction of the door. "Get out! NOW! Leave! Before I cut you down!"

 

            "Fine. Fine. I'm leaving." Famine answered to War's anger. _"Etenim Duellum in animo puer puto te fallitur."_

 

            Conquest stood by War until Famine had left. He still got surprised by War's actions. Before he had met War, Conquest never had anyone care so much about him.

 

            "Brother, are you okay?" War asked pulling Conquest out of his shock.

 

            " I am fine. What did _Fames_ mean by his last comment?"

 

            "Don't worry about brother." Said War as he placed his hand on one of Conquest's shoulders.

 

(Before Hetalia)

 

 

            War had been called away, leaving Conquest alone to the house. For Conquest, he didn't mind being alone but for some reason the place never felt the same without his brother.

 

            Laying on the sofa, Conquest watched two slaves fighting amongst themselves before he would harvest their souls.

 

            Just before he could enjoy his meal, a sickening feeling flooded the room. Conquest jumped onto the floor just in time , avoiding a swarm of locusts and scarabs. Looking though the bugs, Conquest saw the slaves break out in boils and cough up blacken blood, before falling to the floor.

            Conquest quickly rose to his feet just as smoke started to fill the room. Running though the house, the white horseman ran out the front door as flames engulfed the building.

            Hearing laughter, Conquest turned to the burning building. Noticing the black horseman, standing on the roof. Laughing again, Famine kneeled down, his eyes completely black as he stared down at the white horseman.

 

            "It's time to prove that you are a horseman. _Me pugnare!"_ Famine yelled as he jumped from the roof, drawing a mace out of nowhere.

 

            Before the spiked head of Famine's mace connected with the young horseman, a bow metalize in Conquest's hands and a quiver of arrows metalize on his back. Using the bow to block the attack , Conquest threw the black horseman off.

 

            "So that is your weapon." Famine said with a gleeful smile.

 

            Snapping his fingers, Famine unleashed a column of wind, so powerful that ripped up tiles off the burning house and tore braches from the trees, slashing at the white horseman's arms, opening long deep cuts that oozed purplish blood.

 

            Wincing in pain, Conquest knew he could not fight until his arms were in better shape. With a flick of his wrist, he called his horse and jumped on as it ran up to him. Taking off, the white horseman navigated his horse though the narrow streets of the town. Unfortunately, the wind seemed to follow him. Looking over his shoulder, Conquest saw that Famine was following on his own black horse, that had the smell of rot around it. Without knowing how to use a bow before this fight, Conquest unleashed a dozen arrows at the following horseman. Some missed their target and hit innocent bystanders, but a few rang true and hit Famine in his chest. This didn't seem to faze the black horseman, he just let loose another funnel of wind, damaging things in the street.

 

            'How does _Fames_ do that?' wondered Conquest as he ducked down to miss being hit by a wooden beam that fell from the roof top of a building that lined the street. He then remembered that War had said at one time that a horseman could control an element if he focused. Blocking out the noise of screaming people, and braking stuff and the smell of something burning, Conquest focused on trying to pull the element that he was suppose to control to himself.  Blades of steel suddenly whizzed though the air, and circled the white horseman. Launching a few of the blades at the other horseman, Conquest rode on for he knew that it would not stop him.

 

            Trying to reach open ground, Conquest took a hard right, cutting down a even narrower  alleyway. Using some of the blades to cut though the junk laying in the way, not caring if morals got hurt, made his way to another road. This road was even fuller of people and stuff. Tearing down the road Conquest and Famine continue on their rampage, striking at each other, until Famine made contact with his mace on Conquest's back. This caused the young horseman to fall against the neck of his horse which made the animal buck up and down, eventually throwing him to the ground.

 

            Before the hooves of Famine's horse could make contact with the white horseman's body, War and his red horse slammed into Famine.

            "So you come to his defense." Famine said as he calmly pulled his horse back under his control from War's attack.

 

            In a demanding voice War declared, "You fought _Victorum_ and now have all the proof _Interitus_ and you need! So leave us be!

 

            Looking up from the ground, Conquest saw the black figure of War against flames. A fire was now devouring the city. It was most likely caused by the fire at War's  house or started when Famine and him had their horseback ride though the city.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            A knock to the hotel room's door brought Conquest out of his memories. Getting up from the bed, he approached the door and looked though the peephole. It was just the maid.

 

            Releasing a sigh of relief, Conquest said "Sorry but we will not be needing your services today."

 

            The maid  after hearing Conquest just gave a confused look at the door and then proceeded to walk off.  Knowing her, she most likely thought it was strange that a man would rent a room for his brother and him, and have the two not look anything alike. She most likely jumped to the conclusion that they were gay, which they were not. Why did today's man want to warp the means of siblings? Conquest was just really close to the one person that cared about him to the point he saw War as a brother.

 

            Hearing War stir in his sleep, Conquest went back to the beds. Seeing that all his brother  had done was roll over, the white horseman sat down on the other empty bed and was pulled back to his memories as he watched the red horseman sleep.

 

(Before Hetalia)

 

 

            Conquest didn't remember much after noticing the fire eating the town. He did remembered Death deciding to join the fight.  Death had arrive with a loud bang leaving a crater in the city. The impact of his arrive killed many and had also damaged the other three horseman.

 

            Picking himself of the side of the impact zone, Conquest watched as War drew his sword and charge at the yellow-greenish horseman. This didn't seen to affect Death as he stepped back, dodging the attack and then slapping the red horseman on the face, that sent War flying into the rubble of a building that laid on the other side of the hole. Famine then tried to use this distraction to bring his mace down on Death's head, but Death suddenly dissolved in the shadows. Frantically looking around Famine barely missed getting sliced in half as a scythe erupted from the ground. Also Death reappeared where War had crashed and reached down into the rubble to pull the red horseman out by the throat. Seeing this Conquest unleashed a storm of arrow at the yellow-greenish horseman. Flipping though the air, Death manage to miss most of arrow with the exception of two.

 

            Grinning evilly, Death pulled out the arrows from his body. "Impressive. No one has managed a hit before."

 

            "Then let me be the second!" Yelled War as he swung his sword fast enough to get a scream out of the air. Both War's sword and Death's scythe clanged loudly as the two fought. They were moving so fast that Conquest was afraid to shoot an arrow, because it might hit his brother, that was until he remembered that Famine was still around.

 

            Famine leaped from a large rock trying to attack one of the horseman involved. Missing both of them, Famine got a slash to  his chest. Releasing a scream from his lips, Famine ripped up a large funnel of wind, that picked up not only himself but also the other three horseman.  The tornado carried the four horseman for a few miles before depositing them in another city.

 

(Before Hetalia)

 

 

            Inside a church of an unknown location to humans, stood a man looking up at the stained glass windows, that were years ahead of the current time on Earth. The man appeared to be in his early thirties. He had long black hair with  copper color streaks going though it, that was pulled back into a ponytail and mercury colored eyes, with a scar across the left eye that  reminded him of the betrayal of someone he cared for long ago . He was wearing an armor chest plate with a silver cross design embedded on it, a  braccae, and a pair of caligae were on his feet. A golden colored ribbon, about an inch wide, was wrapped around his wrist three times, disappeared under the shoulder padding of his chest armor on his left shoulder, reappeared wrapped around his neck twice, came out from under his right shoulder padding and wrapped around his right wrist three times. Six shining wings came out of his back.

 

            He stood there until two angels entered the room and came up behind him. kneeling down in a form of respect, one of the angels spoke.

 

            "Commander Michael, you are aware of what is happening on Earth?"

 

            "Yes I am." Michael said as he turned to face the two angels.

 

            Rising to their feet, the other angels asked "So what is the plan?'

 

            "The plan is do Father's will and trap the horsemen."

 

 

(Before Hetalia)

 

            It had started as a normal day, that was until a tornado touched down. Now flames and chaos engulf the city of _Aquilocivita._ Hundreds of people were dead and thousands were in pain. It was all the cause of four men on horseback now rampaging though the streets.

 

            Death laughed as his scythe sliced though another column of marble. He was trying to hit War but didn't care if people or property got damaged, for they should not have been in the way. This was causing the building that the two horseman were in to come unstable. War knew that he had to get out of there but each time he tried to escape Death would appear out of nowhere.

 

            'How does he do that?' War thought just before a chunk of roof hit his shoulder. Looking up, War notice that the ceiling was starting to come down. Turning his horse around, the red rider shot out of the building as it came crashing down. Glancing over his shoulder, War saw Death burst out from underneath the rubble.

 

            Conquest wasn't have much luck against Famine either. It seemed that the black horseman was determined to turn the white horseman into jelly. Each time Famine got close to Conquest, he brought his mace down hard that it has causing small wave of thunder to roll over the square that they were fighting in. After Conquest  deflected another of Famine's attack, both horseman noticed a loud crashing sound. Looking in the direction of the sound, both horseman saw Death climb out of the rubble where at one time stood a  temple.

 

            "Now is my chance." Famine yelled as he charge his horse  at the yellow-greenish horseman.

 

            Death just stood there and took the attack. He didn't even  try to dodge it. After taking the blunt of Famine's frontal attack, Death shot up and over the head of the black horse. Landing in front of the black horseman, Death grabbed hold of Famine's head and forced him to look at him. Conquest was not sure what has happening but used the moment to regroup with War. War on the other hand noticed a yellow-greenish flash in Famine's eyes. After the flash, Death let go of Famine and smiled as he climbed off of the black horse.

 

            "I see what power you have _Interitus._ Please let me fight by your side." Famine suddenly said.

 

            "Why not, Famine? For your first task: attack!" Death answer to Famine's  request.

 

            The black horseman, at Death's command, charge forward at unbelievable speed with his mace drawn. Knowing that he could stop the attack War pushed Conquest out of the way. The mace hit War with such force that it knocked the red horseman off his animal, drawing purplish blood from his chest. Before he could get up, the hooves of Famine's slammed down on War's arm pinning him to ground.

 

            Eyes wide in shock, Conquest just stared at what had just happened. He was like that until he heard the sound of pebbles being crushed under feet. Slowly getting to his feet and turning to the approaching Death, who as he was walking reached up and pulled out the remains one of the arrows that Conquest had hit him with earlier.

 

            "Now see my power _."_ Said Death.

 

            Throwing open his left hand, lightning came slamming down on both War and Conquest. Pain flooded every nerve of the two horseman. Closing his hand, Death stopped the light show.

 

            "See what I can do. See how much power I have. I will be willing to share it, but only if you follow me." Death proclaimed.

 

            "Why should we? You sent _Fames_ to attack _Victorum_. Then you join in the attack and continue to fight us even after we entered another city." War answered from under Famine's horse.

 

            "True about the attack part, but if I wanted to kill any of you, I would have when I first joined the battle." answered Death with a tilt of his head. "Anyway, _Duellum_ you could either join me or continue fighting me which will lead to the death of you and your 'brother'."

 

            Walking to where War was laying, Death bent down until he was leveled with the pinned horseman. "So do we have a deal?"

 

            Glancing to Conquest, War looked at the white horseman for his answer. Even after all this fighting War still cared about Conquest. He wouldn't agree to Death offer without Conquest. Noticing Conquest's nod, War looked up at Death.

 

            "If the offer extends to _Victorum_ , then I am in." War said

 

            "Of course! Why would I leave out a fellow horseman. Join me and we will rule." Death said as he extended a hand to the red horseman. Pulling it back quickly, before War could grab it Death stated. "You understand that you have to listen to me and obey my commands. I will punish those who disobey. Got that?"

 

            "Yes."

 

            Before, War could seal deal, two bright flash of light filled the square. When the light faded two people stood in the square not far from where the four horseman were standing.  Wings were coming out of their backs.

 

            "Stop this fighting and see what you have done." One of the angels spoke.

 

            "Who are these people?" Asked Conquest.

 

            "Angels. That is all you need to know." Famine answered as made his horse lift it's hooves off of War's arm.

 

            "Please stop your destruction before we have to take drastic measures." the other angel said.

 

            " _Tibi clausa pedicas."_ Famine responded as he charged at the angels, with his mace drawn. Famine tried to bring the weapon down on the head of one of the angels, only to have in deflected by the angle's wings.

 

            "If you use force, so will we." Stated the angel.

 

            The angel then suddenly let lose a storm of feathers. Each was like a sharp knife cutting into the skin of the black horseman. The other angel kicked off the ground, taking flight, he flew at the other three horseman. As he flew overhead, the angel also unleashed a storm of feathers.

 

            "These guys think that will stop me. Please, I am _Interitus."_ Death yelled as he summoned his scythe.

 

            Jumping up at the angel, Death attacked the angel. Their attack were fast and hard. Occasionally one could hear Death make a comment about having so much fun.

 

            Nodding at War, as he rose to his feet, Conquest joined Death in his dance with the angel, while War went to aid Famine against his angel target. Letting some arrows fly, Conquest tried to hit the angel. He was pretty sure that some of this arrows hit Death, but the yellow-greenish horseman was to interested in fighting the angel that he didn't care that he had some new holes in his skin. Conquest in a strange way was glad, he didn't want Death to punish him right now.

 

            War and Famine were not doing so good against the angel. Each time they thought they got a hit on him, the angel just blocked it. He would then nail them with the sharp feathers of his wings. Jumping to the side, War unleashed a ball of fire at the angels. Hearing the angel scream out in pain, a plan quickly came to War's head.

 

            "Famine! I have a plan. Call up a funnel of wind around the angel." War yelled over the clang of Famine's mace on the angel's wings.

 

            "I hope your plan works. If not I will be smashing your head in." Snarled Famine as he whipped up a wind funnel.

 

            Watching the angel in the wind funnel, War let lose a column of fire which caused the wind to ignite.  As the column of fire burned, the two horseman could hear the angel scream, the smell of burning feathers coming into the air. As the fire dead down, the angel collapsed to the ground, no longer moving.

 

            "Yes Baroque!" cheered Famine.

 

            Looking to Conquest, War called out. "Brother! Hit the angel with some steel."

 

            "Okay, if you say so." answered Conquest as he called some metal to himself.

 

            Take extra care to take aim at the angel, Conquest let lose some steel blades, nailing the angel in the chest.

 

            "Okay. Now Death..."

 

            "No need. I get the idea." Death smirked, then he unleashed lightning, like he did earlier, at the angel.

 

            Hearing the angel make a sizzling sound, Death smiled then broke out laughing. "That was not a bad, War. I glad I decided to let you join me. Now lets have some more fun! I hear that...."

 

             Interrupting the  yellow-greenish horseman war stated to say. "Shouldn't we try to lay low for a...

 

            "War! Rule 1: Don't interrupt me." Death responded to War.

 

            Frowning at Death's attitude, War was about speak his mind, when a pillar of light shoot from the sky to the Earth. The light was so bright that it blinded the four horseman and a feeling of heat hit their skin. When the light faded, there stood a man.

 

            "Who is that?" Asked Conquest.

 

            "Someone I hoped to not meet." Answered Famine.

 

            "So nice to see you again, Michael." Death said as he walked over to the archangel, with a smug look on his face.. "Here to try and stop us?"

 

            "Yes!" Replied Michael as he slammed his fist into the chest of Death, causing a large binding seal with the roman numeral four on it to form.

 

_Pro tuis sceleribus, contra non solum humano generi, uerum Patre nostro tam, Ego Michael sigillum vos viam, donec illo tempore estispostulo iterum._

            With a flash of light, Death was gone. Before the other three could responded, Michael was on them and doing the same to them as he had done to Death.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Conquest didn't remember much after see Michael appear. What he did remember  was waking to voices talking. The area he was in was pure black and he couldn't see, and when he reached out he couldn't feel anything.

 

            Hearing the voices again, Conquest decided to listen in.

 

            "Shortly the seal will be complete." said Michael.

 

            "And I was made to watch over them. My only purpose?" said a young female voice.

 

            "Yes Micah. You'll be watching them until the end of days on Earth."

 

            "What a lonely existence." Micah commented sadly.

 

            "For you or them?"

 

            "Both."

 

            "Don't worry for Father always has plans. A lot of humans or angels don't even know what they are. So....."

 

            And that was the last Conquest heard for a long time. He tried to reach out to War but that didn't work. He had been cut off. This upset him because War was the only family he had. Over time the white horseman figure out that a lowly basic angel was put in charge of watching over them. And to top that off mankind still fought, destroyed, caused death, and starved.

 

            It was like this until a cracking noise echoed though the space he was inhabiting. The next thing he knew he was traveling though space to the Earth below. And the rest was current events.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            The white horseman woke with a start. Somehow during his memory recall, Conquest had fallen asleep, which had caused him to fall off the bed he was sitting on. Noticing the hand the came down, Conquest looked up into the face of the red horseman. Sometime during his nap, War had woke up and gotten dressed.

 

            "Brother you're wake." Said Conquest as he took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet.

 

            "Yes I am." said War.

 

            "How are you doing, brother?"

 

            "I am doing find." said War as he opened room door. "We have work to do."

 

            "Are you sure? Death did a number on you."

 

            Pausing for a minute, War just spoke. "Yes I am." And with that War headed out of the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Latin:  
> Duellum:War  
> Quisquiliae: Trash  
> Spumae: Scum  
> Victorum: Conquest  
> Interitus: Death  
> Fames: Famine  
> "Etenim Duellum in animo puer puto te fallitur.": By the way War, I think that your feelings for the boy have weaken you.  
> Me.pugnare! :Fight me!  
> Tibi clausa pedicas :Shut your traps  
> Pro tuis sceleribus, contra non solum humano generi, uerum Patre nostro tam, Ego Michael sigillum vos viam, donec illo tempore estispostulo iterum: For your crimes, against not only mankind but our Father as well, I, Michael seal you away, until that time you are needed again.
> 
> The city of Aquilcivita is a combination of Latin words for north (aquilonmen) and city(civitatem).
> 
> As for the record Death is an ASS! he is not acting like an ass because of how people see American or because America is seen as an ass by other nations. The reason Death chose America as his host was because of the destruction the Untied States did to Japan during the second World War and other events. 
> 
> If there are any questions on why I chose the other three nations for the other horsemen, please feel free to ask.


	6. Set you Free!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also the same warning as earlier chapters.  
> Author's note 2: Looking for a Beta. Feel free to message me if interested. In the meantime a thanks go to nyth1ngg0s, my amazing roommate. Also decided to use Hetalia to mark time passing or chance of location, thought or point of view.  
> Author's note 3: There will be a conversation in two languages. To make it easier to understand I have place the translations to what is being in parentheses after what is being said.

**_"Then you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free."_ ** _John 8:32_

 

Taken from Micah's personal scrolls. 

 

_Humans are an interesting creation. They are willing to risk a lot to help complete strangers of  their own race. If they love someone, they are willing to give up everything, even their life. My fellow angels on the other hand, not so much. With the exception of my four brothers, most angels ignore me, call me inexperienced, and say that I don't deserve my title. All of this is because I was created by our Father shortly before Noah and the flood, while all of the other angels, including the archangels, were made when Father created the universe. So I am the youngest of the angels, which makes it hard for me to get  the other angels to listen to me even though I am a higher rank._

_On the other hand, I have noticed that even the most experienced human is willing to listen to those younger than themselves. This willingness to listen and willingness to learn from the younger humans. Elderly mankind are also willing to admit that they don't know everything or are wrong, which is hard to get an older angel to admit._

_But what I really find amazing is how openly humans express their emotions. I do admit that most of my experience with human emotions has come from Italy,  but even though he is a nation, he is more human than I am. I find that even those that control their feelings still express them so easy. Almost all the angel's feelings are kept under wraps. I am pretty sure that the only time I have seen emotion was about two thousand and thirteen years ago, but I don't want to talk about that. Anyway because of humans strong emotions, especially Italy's, I may have found the key to freeing the other nations from their horseman possessors...._

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Events involving fighting, shooting, and killing started increasing steadily since War woke up. The red horseman was trying to make up for the time he had lost recovering from Death's punishment. He was also trying to collect followers for Death in hope to gain some favor.

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            War was walking out of a jail, where he had  just caused a prison riot. The riot had gone better than he had hoped, for not only did he get to harvest, a whole mess of souls, but also convinced some people to follow Death and his plans.

 

            Feeling a strong pull come on himself, War looked up noticing that Micah and the supposed nation of Italy were entering the city limits.

 

            ' _Eis iterum!_ (Them Again!)I will get back at them for what happend, but on my terms this time!' War thought to himself with a growl. Summoning his horse, War took off into the city.

 

            A few hours later, the red horseman arrived in front of an old gas refinery. Walking into one of the buildings, War noticed that it was where the humans used to store crude gas until it was ready to be processed. The smell of left over gas in containers and pipes brought a grin to his face as a plan formed in his head. Taking off his red coat, War got to work.

 

            It only took a  few hours to set everything up. He had a feeling that Italy knew what this place was used for, and that he would warn the angel. Knowing that the refinery could blow would make Micah hold back on her fighting.

 

            To encourage this, War also arranged barrels of oil and gas pipes that would break open when hit or pulled open by the chains attached to them. With all the oil being thrown around and the open gas lines, Micah would be reluctant to cause a spark when attacking the horseman and the nation would also be reluctant to use his shield, which he heard about from Conquest, against War's sword for the same reason. With this happening War could finally kill Micah and with the angel gone, Death would have to treat not only him, but Conquest as well, better.

 

            If this didn't work, War could always cause the place to blow up by using his own fire. So what if it killed his host, he could find another one with time. The explosion would take out the angel's partner and wound Micah, both physically and mentally, which would make her easier to pick off later. Smiling, War knew all he had to do was wait.

 

 

(Hetalia)

Italy and Micah touched down in the park of the city that they just had been flying over. Italy knew that they were back in America, for he had seen the Stars and Stripes flying from one of the flag poles as they flew over the city. Sadly, he didn't recognize the state flag, so where in the Untied States he was he had no idea. Looking at Micah, who was studying their surroundings,  the nation wonder if Micah cared where they were or if she  even knew. In his travels with the angel, Italy had quickly realized that Micah was stronger in older things, like looking up information in a book, but weaker in newer things, like using a computer. Then again, what was a hundred years to a being that  had been around since the events of the Old Testament were current news, which Italy had a hard time wrapping his mind around. Maybe that was how humans who had met nations felt.

 

            "You do know why we are here?" Asked Micah, pulling Italy from his thoughts.

 

            Now realizing that the angel had started walking, Italy quickly moved to catch up with her.

 

            "Yes, there has been a violent increase in this area. So we are hoping to find War or maybe Conquest, since the white horseman never seems far from the red one. Why? Is something wrong?" stated the nation.

 

            "No, It's that I noticed that you seem to have your head in the clouds today. Are you get enough sleep?"

 

            "Sort of.."

 

            "What do you mean by that?"

 

            "Well, I have been waking up at night and noticing that you are not in the room. Where do you go? Don't you need to sleep also?"

 

            "The thing is angels do need sleep but not like human or nations. For us, we only need sleep about about every three Earth months. Maybe sooner if we have  been busy. The same can  also be said for food."

 

            "Interesting. Oh one more question. Do other people see your wings or is it just me?"

 

            "Well for the most part, only someone who has had an event dealing with an angel or a religious symbol can see another angel's wings. Other people just see what looks like a wing pattern sown into the back of my jacket."

            "How strange." Italy said pausing in his walk with the angel.

 

            "What is strange, my friend?" Micah asked as she turned to the stopped nation.

 

            "Well the thing is that I have no memory of an event that would involve a religious symbol or an angel."

 

            "Don't worry about it. Let's save that mystery for later because we have more important things to work on now okay?"

 

            "Okay!" said the nation as he started walking again.

 

            The two continued walking until they got to the edge of the park. Looking at the city, one could tell that almost all of the inhabitants had no idea of what was going on.

 

            Noticing a large group people wearing the same shirt wait for bus to arrive, Micah asked, while pointing to the group. "What is going on? Why are they all dressed the same?"

 

            "Oh that is because their fans. There must be a game today some where in the city. From the look at the shirts, I have to say a baseball game." answered Italy.

 

            "For baseball? Humans are a..." Micah paused. "That's it! The baseball game would be a good place for Conquest to show and maybe War will show. It will be a good chance to see how War's host is doing."

 

            "I see what you mean. So let's get to it. First we need find out where and when the game is." replied the nation.

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Once again, Italy found himself waiting in the home team's dugout. This time instead of Italy trying to distract the white horseman, Micah was going to jump from one of the upper seating levels to try and pin Conquest down. After this Italy was supposed to join Micah and try to help Romano fight the horseman by recalling memories of the two brothers. If War showed up during the fight, the two were going to fall back after getting a good look at the red horseman.

 

            Just on schedule, the white horseman appeared in the center of the field and he seemed to be alone.  Micah waited a few minutes to just to make sure, before she jumped down at the horseman. The angel and the horseman rolled on the ground for a few minutes, before both ended up in  a standing position. Running at each other, Conquest's bow connected with Micah's right wing. The two continue punching, and kicking long after they lost their weapons before Micah pinned the white horseman down.

 

            Quickly running to Micah, Italy dropped to his knees beside the head of the pinned horseman.

 

            "Romano, Can you hear me?" Italy tried to call out to the subconscious of his brother.

 

            "Like that is going to work!" yelled a familiar voice behind Italy and the angel, as a hand grabbed each by the backs of their shirts. The next thing, Italy saw was a flash of blue and the feeling of being turned inside out.

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            When Italy's vision cleared, Italy saw Micah and War were going to town on each other. Watching, Italy saw War pick up an open barrel and throw a black substance on the angel.  Using her wings to block the goo, the angles wings became covered. Seeing this Italy quickly looked around the room. Why was War throwing oil at Micah? Eyes widening, Italy realized where they currently were. Micah and the red horseman were fighting in a gas refinery!

 

            "Micah be careful!" yelled Italy.

 

            "Why?" Micah yelled back over her shoulder as she blocked an attack from War. It seemed that the horseman had gone berserk.

 

            "We are in a gas refinery! If you make the wrong move, this whole place could explode! On top of that you have been covered in oil!"

 

            "Well! that just made things so much harder!" yelled the angel as War's sword sliced into the skin of her left arm.

 

            Seeing Micah's blue blood coming out or the wound, Italy got to his feet and ran at the red horseman. Slamming _Kurator_ into War's chest, Italy knocked him off of Micah and off his feet.

 

            "Germany, look at this!" Italy called out, showing _Kurator_ , his shield, to the processed nation. "See what I had Micah place on my shield: the Black Eagle. I did that in honor of you!"

 

            "Shut up, _Spurius!"_ (Bastard) replied the red horseman as slapped the nation, when he returned to his feet.

 

            Turning to where Micah stood, War got ready to fight the angel, until he felt a weight on his left arm.

 

            Grabbing the processed nation's arm, Italy called out.

 

            "Germany!"

 

            "I told you before that Germany is no longer here!" replied the red horseman.

 

            "Shut up you _bastardo di culo di un cavallo."_ (bastard of a horse's ass)

 

            "Why you little..."

 

            "Germany! I know you're still in there! Remember this!" Italy said as he hooked the German's and his left pinky fingers together. "Remember during World War Two, you made me a promise to help and protect me. And that I made the same promise even though you said that you wouldn't get your hopes up. Well I am trying now. I am trying so hard. I haven't given  up, so don't you."

 

            Hearing this, the read horseman tried to pull his arm loose from Italy's grip, but the nation just held on tighter.

 

            "Germany, I have so much to tell you.." Tears started to run down his face. "Germany, _Ti amo.. Ich liebe dich.._ I love you." (I love you.. I love you)

 

            Deep in the subconscious of the processed nation something snapped.

 

            "Let go you, _cunnus!"_ (slut)yelled War as he brought down a fist on the nation. This caused Italy to fall to the oil covered floor.

 

            " _Iam vos mori!"_ (Now you die!) War screamed as he drew out his sword.

 

            Before War's sword could make contact with the Italian nation, his left hand shot out grabbing his right hand's wrist. This caused him to drop the sword, as the left hand pulled the other over his head.

 

            _"Quid fit?"_ (What's happening?)

 

            _"Ich lasse dich micht tat ihm weh."_ (I will not let you hurt him.) answered another voice from the same body. It was Germany!

 

            _"Vos pugnatis me ad hoc infirma ferreo canis exprimamus?"_ (You fight me for this weak bitch?)

 

            _"Sie haben kein Recht, über ihn zu reden!_ (You have no right to talk about him!)

            Inside the body of the blond nation, two consciousness were fighting for control: Germany's and War's.

 

            Outside, both Italy, who had gotten off the floor, and Micah watched as cuts opened and busies formed on the body of the horseman/country. Fear filled Italy's face when he noticed blood coming out of Germany's nose.

 

            "Ludwig!" Italy called out trying to approach the man.

 

            "Stay back! I'm not in control yet!" Germany yelled back.

 

            _"Ego dimittam vos ut!"_ (Like I am going to let you go!) the red horseman bellowed as he fought with the Germany's subconscious

 

            Germany's body then twisted at an odd angle, before he emptied his stomach of its contents.

 

            _Raus Hier!"_ (Get Out!) yelled the German.

 

            " _NO!"_  answered War.

 

            _"Ich Sagte Raus!"_ (I Said Get Out!)

 

            And with that Germany drove his hands into his chest. A scream echoed though the room and a harsh red light, coming from where Germany dug his hands, filled the room. Quickly, pulling his hands back, the blond nation removed a blood red colored mass from himself. Looking at the mass, Germany smiled before falling to his knees, dropping the red mass that was the red horseman. Before he  hit the floor, he was caught in Italy's arms and shortly after that an intense heat was felt. The last thing was he saw was his vision being blocked by white before going to black.

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Italy woke up to another unfamiliar ceiling, but this time it was night. Sitting up in the bed, the nation looked around the room, before he noticed the figure laying next to him. Slowly pulling the blanket down, tears came to Italy's eyes seeing the sleeping face of Germany. Italy gently place his hand on the sleeping nation's face just to see if he was really there and not dreaming. After realizing that it wasn't a dream, Italy continue pulling down on the blanket some more seeing that Germany's wounds had been treated and dressed.

 

            Hearing the sound of feet on a wooden floor, Italy turned his head to the door watching it open.

 

            "Italy! Your awake!" Micah said in a quite voice, hoping not to disturb the other sleeping nation.

 

            "Yes. Where are we?" Italy asked in a quite voice also.

 

            "It is not important now. We, including your friend, are safe for now and that is all that matters. Italy, for now, you need to rest. We will talk more in the morning."

 

            "Okay, if you say so." Italy said as he laid down in the bed. He knew that he would have lots of questions to ask in the morning.

 

            After pulling the blanket, that Italy had moved earlier, back up over the two nations, Micah  turned and headed out of the room.

 

            "Micah?" Italy called out.

 

            "Yes, Italy?" the angel responded from the doorway.

 

            "What about you?"

 

            "Don't worry about me. I will be in the next room, if you need me."

 

            "Okay."

 

            And with that Micah closed the bedroom door and walked into the living room. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, Micah let herself relax and fall asleep, the first time since she had come to Earth.

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Germany woke up to the call of his least favorite bird in the world: the European Common Cuckoo. It's not like he had anything against the bird, it was because the animal reminded him of all those darn cuckoo clocks he had to make before World War II.

 

            Sitting up in the bed, Germany noticed that he was wrapped in bandages and when he tried to recall the events of how he got there a headache formed.

 

            Looking around the room, the nation noticed a bottle of pain killers and a glass of water setting on a wooden nightstand. Next to the items was a note. Picking up the note, Germany read:

 

Dear Germany,

 

            Here are some aspirin, in case you need them. Don't worry about me, for I am fine. Just worry about getting better. We will talk more then.

 

Love,

Italy

 

            After taking a few of the aspirin and washing them down with the water, Germany looked around the room he was in. The room was painted in a pale almost white brown. On one wall was a window and a door that led to a balcony. In the room was a nightstand, a dresser, and a desk made of wood. A red carpet covered part of the wooden floor and on top of the carpet was the bed, made for  two,  that the blond nation was currently sitting on.

 

            Getting out of the bed, the German walked to the window. Looking out he saw that they were in a small town in a mountain range. Judging by the look of the town they were some where in Europe.

 

            Hearing voices coming from the next room over, Germany turned to the bedroom door. As he approached the door, the nation could make out Italy's voice and the voice of a female. Not wanting to interrupt the two just yet, Germany  decided to listen in.

 

            "So that is where we are." Said Italy.

 

            "Yes. As I said last night we are safe here." said the woman.

 

            "Okay. Were you able to seal War?"

 

            "Sadly no. The place caught fire before I had a chance."

 

            "Caught Fire!"

 

            "Calm down. I looked into it, after I got us to safety. No one got hurt. The fire was mainly due to the oil that got tossed around."

 

            "So it did not explode. That's good to hear."

 

            "I do have a question though."

 

            "Go ahead, Micah."

 

            So the lady's name was Micah.

 

            "When Germany was fighting against War, you called him Ludwig. I thought he was named Germany. So why did you call him Ludwig?" Micah asked.

 

            "Well, the thing is nations have two names: a country name and a  personal name. Sometimes we call our personal names our human names." answered Italy.

 

            "I see now. So do I call him by his country name or his human name?"

 

            "You'll have to ask Germany. But you can call me by my human name: Feliciano."

 

            "Okay, Feliciano."

 

            Hearing this, the German country decided to join the two people in their conversation in the next room.

 

            When he entered the next room, which was the living room, that has a kitchen attached to it, he was greeted by Italy and Micah. What surprised the  blond man was the two wings coming from her back.

 

            "Germany, you're awake!" said Italy happily.

 

            "She's an angel?" said Germany with a surprised look on his face.

 

            "Yes I am. My name is Micah. It is nice to finally meet you." She stated calmly as she extended a friendly hand

 

            "I'm Germany." Replied the German as he shook her hand. "I guess since you're on first name bases with Feliciano, you can call me Ludwig."

 

            "If you say so"

 

            "I hate to be rude, but what has been going on? How did I get here?" asked Ludwig.

 

            "What do you remember, Ludwig?' asked Italy.

 

            "I remember checking out a meteor for my boss, before a storm hit my home. Then the door being knock off it hinges and a red mass slamming into me. Then lots of pain and that is when I blacked out. From that point on when I came to I saw everything in a fog. The last thing I remember clearly is Italy calling out to me, before I pulled a red mass out of my chest." Ludwig answered to Feliciano's question

 

            "Is it okay if I get this one Feliciano?" asked Micah.

 

            "Go ahead." answered Feliciano.

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            After a few hours, Micah had explained the events that had led to the German's current situation.

 

            "Do you understand now? Is there anything that I need to explain better or again?" asked Micah.

 

            "No, I think I'm good. I do have something to talk with Feliciano about." answered Ludwig.

 

            "Just me?" asked Feliciano.

 

            "Yes."

 

            "Okay then... Micah could you..." said Feliciano as he turned around. "Where she go?"

 

            " I think she left." answered Ludwig.

 

            "Wow! She moves fast."

 

            "Yes she does. Anyway Feliciano, what I want to talk to you about is what you said while I was under control of the horseman. Did you mean what you said?"

 

            "I...Well...the thing is..." stumbled Feliciano. "Yes, I mean what I said. I have loved you for some time. I wanted to tell you at a better time but... but..." And with that Feliciano started crying. "I am sorry Germany. I didn't want this to happen...I..."

 

            "Feliciano...Feliciano... Italy Veneziano!" called Ludwig over the crying nation.

 

            Snapping out of his tears when he heard Ludwig call out his country's full name, Italy wiped his face. Looking at Germany, Feliciano saw the blond man's face turned to a calm look once Italy had stopped crying.

 

            "It's okay, Feliciano." said Ludwig as he approached the Italian. " In fact I...I love you too."

 

            "Really?"

 

            "Yes." Answered the blond nation as he embraced the Italian.

 

            "Thank you." said Feliciano, as he returned the embrace. He then stood up on his toes and kissed the blond man. Surprised by Feliciano's boldness, it took Ludwig a little time before he kissed back.

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Micah walked the streets of the small town in the country of Slovenia. How the horsemen not detect the angel  or the two countries was a mystery to her. Maybe there was  a strong religious power working in the area.

 

            Anyway, Micah was walking by herself because Germany and Italy wanted to talk alone. She didn't mind for she knew that the two had a lot to talk about.

 

            As she walked, she came to a small grocery store. Deciding that it might be a good idea to get stuff for dinner, Micah walked into the store.

 

            After two hours later, Micah head back to the bed and breakfast the  two nations and her were staying at. As she approached, Micah saw her friend, Feliciano, standing on the balcony with a smile. Apparently his talk with Ludwig had went well. When Feliciano noticed the approaching angel, he ran back into the suite they were renting.

 

            As Micah entered, she saw Ludwig resting on one of the sofas with a book in his hands.

 

            Looking at the angel, he asked "What do you have there?"

 

            Micah answered. "I have some new bandages to redress your wounds and some food including..."

 

            "Pasta!" Italy interrupted as he grabbed the bag containing the said items from Micah before he ran into the kitchen.

 

            Looking at the disappearing Italian, Micah simply stated " _Italicus: Deus ultime test patientiae."_ (Italians: God's ultimate test of patience.)

 

            "Tell me about." Ludwig commented to Micah's statement.

 

            Blinking for a moment, Micah stood there before she glanced down at the remaining bags, she was still holding. Moving to the coffee table, in the living room, Micah started to empty the bag.

 

            "So do you want me to help you with the bandages?" asked Micah.

 

            "Only the ones on my chest. I am pretty sure that I can handle the ones on my arms and legs by myself." Ludwig answered.

 

            "If you say so." Micah said looking at the German. "Feliciano, we will be in the bathroom, if you need us."

 

            "What for?." asked Feliciano from the kitchen.

 

            "We are going to change my bandages." Ludwig answered Feliciano, as the angel and him walked to the restroom.

 

            "Okay." replied Feliciano.

 

            When the two entered the bathroom, Ludwig took a seat on the edge of the tub, so Micah could use the toilet to set the medical supplies on. Starting with is left arm, the German unwrapped the wounds.

 

            "Looks like the cuts are healing up like normal, or what is normal for a country." Ludwig stated looking at the wounds.

 

            "So I noticed. Italy has the same ability, for he is a nation also." comment Micah.

 

            "Italy gotten hurt!" Ludwig said with a surprise.

 

            "Why do you think I gave him _Kurator?_ It was in order to help protect him. Beside most of it was from the horseman. He is my friend and I hate to see him in pain as much as you."

 

            _"Es tut mir leid._ (I am sorry.) I guess I am a little over protective of him.”

 

            " _Ich vergebe dir._ (I forgive you.) Besides Italy knew the dangers but was determined to help me.”

 

            "If I could only get him to do that for training." Ludwig said shaking his head.

 

            Smiling Micah, glanced over the wounds on Ludwig's arms. "I think we don't have to cover all of the wounds, only the more major ones."

 

            "That is good. Speaking out cuts: what about the one War gave you the other day?" Asked the blond man.

 

            "Don't worry about me. My wounds heal even faster than a nation."

 

            "I see. I only asked because I remembered see blue coming from your arm."

 

            "I understand. You see unlike humans and nations, religious symbol bleed purple blood and angels bleed blue blood. Anyway how are your legs?" asked the angel.

 

            Looking down at his legs, that he just undressed, Ludwig stated "They look the same as my arms, so I am only going to dress the bad ones."

 

            As the blond nation dress his legs, he noticed that Micah was looking in the bathroom mirror. She seem to be focusing very hard on her reflection.

 

            "What's wrong?' asked Germany

 

            "I was just thinking  about how other angels believe that they are the better creation of Father's. Having spent time here on Earth, I think that belief may be wrong. Human are so willing to help each other, even when they are strangers. My fellow angels have to be ordered by my older brother to help me, even though I'm a higher rank." commented Micah. "In some ways I am jealous of Italy's feelings for you.  There are years that I feel so alone. My whole existence is to watch and protect the seals and now I am afraid of what will happen when I return to heaven."

 

            "If God is willing to forgive man, then there is a good chance he will forgive you too, Micah. You are trying so hard to correct what has happened. You are willing to risk your own life to help save the lives of people you don't know. He should be proud of you." Ludwig stated.

 

            _"Danke schön,_  (Thank you very much)Ludwig. What you just said means a lot to me."

 

            " _Sie begrüßt._ (You're welcome). Anyway could you give me a hand with my back."

 

            "Sure."

 

            With Micah's help, the wounds on Ludwig's back were quickly  redressed and just in time for them to hear Italy call out that the pasta was done. Heading from the bathroom to the living, Ludwig asked. "Do you think it is okay for me to call my brother? He is probably worried about me."

 

            "Don't see why, but it might be a good idea to use a payphone. It would be harder track. Also I wouldn't hurt for me to see if your cell phone has been bugged while War had control of you."

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            It was night time now. The sky was so clear that one could see the stars and the street were almost empty, expect for a few people heading home from  a few restaurants, bars and clubs. Ludwig was one of these people. The German blended in quite nicely with the population now that he didn't have the red jacket. He continue walking until he reached a payphone in front of one of the bars.

 

            'Not a bad idea. A phone so one can call a ride if they can't get home themselves." Ludwig thought to himself before inserting some coins and dialing his brother number.

 

            _"Hallo?"_ (Hello?)Gilbert answered when he picked up the phone. From the sound of his voice  he must have been asleep a few minutes ago.

 

            "Brother." answered Germany

 

            " Oh my God! Ludwig! Where are you? What happened? Are you ok?" Gilbert asked in a worried voice.

 

            "I am fine." Ludwig said in a reassuring voice. "I have a lot to tell you. So please pay attention." And with that Ludwig explained to Gilbert what Micah had covered with him earlier that day.

 

            Once the younger brother had finished explaining everything to the older brother, there was a pause before Gilbert spoke. "So what are your plans now?"

 

            "I was thinking I would join Italy and Micah in their quest. I am sure that I can be some help."

 

            "But West what happens if you get hurt again?" Argued the older German. "I don't know what I would do if you disappeared again or worse died.

 

            "Gilbert, I have to. Italy.." Ludwig said as he tried to argue back.

 

            "And what is with this Micah? If she is an angel like she says she is then why can't she handle this by herself."

 

            "Well the thing is Italy promised to help her. And we both know how Italy is."

 

            "Just drag him home, like you use to do."

 

            Getting  angry at his brother Ludwig yelled "Gilbert! This is not all about what I want! On top of that, you should not be  quick to judge her! Micah has risked her life to free men from the horsemen! Plus Italy trusts Micah and wants to help her.  Besides _auxilium volo, et protegeret eum: Et ego diligam eum!_ (I want to help and protect him: I love him!)

 

            "Whoa! Easy there West! No need to switch languages on me, I can tell that you already made up your mind. I also didn't mean to be unawesome, I was just voicing my concerns." responded the former nation to Ludwig's out break.

 

            "Sorry brother." Ludwig himself had  also notice the language  switch. It  sounded like the same speech pattern Micah had used earlier. "It has been a long day for me."

 

            "I can tell. Do what you want and I'll be awesome and hold down the home front okay."

 

            "Thank you, Gilbert."

 

            "No problem, just be careful."

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            it was raining at the current location two of the four horsemen where. It wasn't  like Conquest cared, if it wasn't for the rain coming though the holes in the roof. What was it with Death picking run down buildings? This building wasn't like the place the yellow greenish horseman had used for his torture chamber. This "new" building was half collapsed in for starters. What remained has a few rooms with broken glass windows, and a leaking roof that was held up by a few rusted beams. Water covered the floor, making it hard to walk around without slipping. The white horseman had come here on Death's order, but like usual, when he got there only Famine was in the building.

 

            "You know why we were called here, right?" asked Famine

 

            "Yes! And I **Will** get back at them for War." Yelled the white horseman as he kicked an empty paint can. it had been a few hours since he heard about what happen to War.

 

            "Oh yes, throwing a fit will _so_ help your brother." Famine commented at Conquest's actions.

 

            "Oh Shut The Hell UP!" screamed Conquest at the black horseman.

 

            "There is no need to yell." Death said calmly as he entered the collapsing building. Following behind him was what looked to be one of the worshipers Famine had collected for Death. "Since we are all current on events I am open to ideas, for once, on what we are going to do without War?"

 

            "There is no need to worry about me." said a voice from an unknown source.

 

            Turning around to the source of the voice, the three horsemen face a tall man, with light beige-blond hair that had bangs that fell to the left, and violet eyes. He was wearing a long, heavy tan coat, with black dress pants,  and a set of black leather gloves. Wrapped around his neck was a long blood red scarf.

 

            "War?" asked Conquest.

 

            "Who else?" answered War.

 

            "So this is your new host. I think it is more suitable for you than your first choice. Hopefully you can control this one better." commented Death.

 

            " I wasn't expecting the Italian to have such an effect on my last host, just by saying three words. Anyway," Motioning to himself. "this host's country once was in a what the humans refer to as a Cold War against your host's country."

 

            "A Cold War?" Famine wondered.

 

            "Yes, both were major powers at the time. Each of them had  nuclear weapons and thereby threatened with mutual assured destruction, but never met in direct military combat.  Instead, they...."

 

            "And why should I care? It is not like human history is going to affect us." Death interrupted War's history lesson.

 

            "But humans are known to push back on each other when it comes to beliefs. Knowing the mortals past, is a good way learn how to control them." answered War.

 

            "So give me the cliff notes when I need them. Anyway, enough time wasted here." Placing an arm around the black horseman's shoulders. "Come on Famine, let's go. My disciple here has a car, I know you love to dive."

 

            As the two walked out, Conquest and War stayed behind. Even now they knew it was best to stay where they were if they wanted to talk alone.

 

            "Are you sure you are okay, brother?" Conquest asked the red horseman.

 

            "I am a little sore and tired, but all I need is a few souls and a good night sleep." answered the possessed Russian.

 

            "Okay, then we will be getting back at Micah, your former host, and that Italian nation?"

 

            "Yes, then we will."

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            When Ludwig return to the suite, he enter to Micah and Feliciano in a deep argument.

 

            "I understand your concern, but it would be best if I continue alone!" said Micah

 

            "No Micah! I promised to help you! Plus, my brother is still under control of Conquest! I am not leaving until he is free too!" Said Italy.

 

            "Feliciano! What don't you understand!? After what happend with War, Conquest will be out for Ludwig's and your blood, on top of mine! If we split up here, I can get the horsemen to focus on me!"

 

            "No! Why can't you see that I want to help! This is not only important to you but also to me! You're my friend now and friends don't abandon each other!"

 

            "I hate to interrupt, but if you both keep this up we will have the police banging on the door." Ludwig said after listening to the Italian and the angel argue for a few minutes.

 

            "Ludwig!" both said when they noticed the blond man.

 

            Running up to the taller man, Feliciano threw his hands around Ludwig's neck, embracing he in a hug. "Sorry, Ludwig."

 

            "I apologize also, Ludwig. We didn't mean for you to walk into a fight." the angel said.

 

            "It's okay. And for the record Feliciano, Micah is right about the danger this quest has." said Ludwig looking down at the Italian in his arms. Turning to Micah. "On the other hand, Feliciano is also right."

 

            "So what do you suggest?" Asked Micah.

 

            "That I join you on this mission."

 

            "What!" replied the angel to Ludwig's statement. "Don't you know the risks you alone will be taking?!"

 

            "Yes I do. Besides I don't think my involvement in this has stopped."

 

            "What do you mean by that Ludwig?" Feliciano asked as he let go of the blond nation's neck.

 

            "I have noticed a few things, like _Et nunc intelligite latine loquor._ (I can speak and understand Latin now.) answered Ludwig, but he was looking at Micah went he spoke the last part.

 

            "Excuse me, but what did you just say Ludwig?" asked the Italian.

 

            "He said 'I can speak and understand Latin now.' Feliciano." answered Micah to Feliciano's question. "I have a feeling that this new ability is a side effect from the horseman's procession. I don't know if it's permanent or if it will disappear over time."

 

            "That's okay. So what if I can now speak a dead language, everyone has a secret talent." commented Ludwig

 

            "If you say so."  said Micah out loud but to herself 'I do hope that is all that is leftover.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Latin:  
> Eis iterum: Them again  
> Spurius: Bastard  
> cunnus: slut  
> Quid fit?: What's happening?  
> Vos pugnatis me ad hoc infirma ferreo canis exprimamus: You fight me for this weak bitch  
> Ego dimittam vos ut!: Like I am going to let you go!  
> NO!:NO!  
> Italicus: Deus ultime test patientiae.: Italians: God's ultimate test of patience.  
> auxilium volo, et protegeret eum: Et ego diligam eum!: I want to help and protect him: I love him!  
> Et nunc intelligite latine loquor. : I can speak and understand Latin now
> 
> German:  
> Kurator: Guardian  
> Ich liebe dich  
> Ich lasse dich micht tat ihm weh: I will not let you hurt him.  
> Sie haben kein Recht, über ihn zu reden!: You have no right to talk about him!  
> Raus hier! Get out!  
> Ich Sagte Raus!: I said get out!  
> Es tut mir leid: I am sorry  
> Ich vergebe dir: I forgive you  
> Danke schön: Thank you very much  
> Sie begrüßt: you're welcome  
> Italian:  
> bastardo di culo di un cavallo: bastard of a horse's ass  
> Ti amo: I love you
> 
> For the record I have no idea how a gas refinery work, or that of the sport schedules. These schedules are warped for my needs.


	7. Boils, Locusts, and Hail! Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also the same warning as earlier chapters.  
> Author's note 2: Looking for a Beta. Feel free to message me if interested. Sadly this chapter was self edit so please don't kill me of mistakes. Also decided to use Hetalia to mark time passing or chance of location, thought or point of view. There will be a dialog in done in two or more languages. To make it easier to understand I have place the translations to what is being in parentheses after what is being said.

**_"When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, 'Come!' I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand."-_ ** _Revelation 6:5_

 

Letter found amongst Micah's personal scrolls. Translated from Latin:

 

_Dear Micah,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I know how hard the trials of Earth can be._

_I am writing this letter to let you know that I support your choice to take on the four horseman alone. Even though the other angels claim that it is your fault for their escape, it is not. Michael and our other brothers have found that the seals were broken from an outside force. Who did it hasn't been determined yet. Who ever did free the horsemen was powerful though, but don't worry about that, just focus on your mission._

_Which leads me to the next thing, if you need help don't be afraid to ask. I will be there as fast as I can. Even though we have had our differences in the past, we are still family. For now I wish you much luck._

_Your Brother,_

_Raphael_

_P.S. Michael and the others say Hi._

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

Ludwig's POV:

 

            It has been a few hard days these past weeks. I am still recovering from my fight with the red horseman, War, but I can't just sit around while so many people are in danger. Because of this I have asked Micah to train me in the use of some of her angel weapons. From what she has told me that only holy weapons can beat religious symbols.

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            A clang from two blades followed by the thud of a blade being driven into the ground, filled the air.

 

            _"Scheiße!"_ (Shit!) I can't seem to keep it in my hands." Ludwig said as he balled  his hands, some bruises were forming on his fingers from the force of the attack that had knocked the sword from his grip.

 

            "Don't be so hard on yourself, my friend. I've had thousands of years to master usage of an angel long sword, and you have only been at this a few days." Micah replied as she pulled the sword out of the ground. Walking up to the German nation, she handed the long sword to him. "Let's see your stance. The problem may lie there."

 

            "Okay." Ludwig said as he took the weapon and then took his stance.

 

            Circling around the man, Micah notice some major flaws in his stance.

 

            "Well, the first thing is that your hands are to close together. Try placing your right hand closer to the guard and your left hand closer to the pommel." explained the angel. "This way the shock from an attack is more dispersed and gives you more area you are holding on."

 

            "Okay." Moving his hands to where Micah had mentioned. "How is this?"

 

            "Much better. Now for your feet. I suggest that you keep your feet flat and turn your left foot to the side, so you'll have a better brace from the force of an attack."

 

            "I see now." Quickly, Germany corrected the placement of his feet. "This better?"

 

            "Yes better. Are you ready to try again?"

 

            "Yes, let's get started."

 

            "If you say so. Remember what I'm teaching you is for mainly defensive situations. Understood?"

 

            "I understand."

 

            "Great, now here we go." And with that Micah charge at Ludwig.

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

The sky was now a pale yellow, around the setting sun, slowly turning to a dark blue the farther you got from it, when Ludwig stopped from exhaustion. His whole body felt sore, but his arms hurt the most from bracing his sword against Micah's attacks. The angel had some force behind those wings. They were definitely made for more than flight.

 

            "I am going to be feeling this tomorrow." Ludwig commented as he rotated his right arm.

 

            "Well, you know what they say." answered Micah.

 

            "Yea. _'Nullum dolorem, nullum quaestum'_." (No pain, no gain.)

 

            "I was think along the lines of _'Schmerz ist Schwäche, die den Körper'_." (Pain is weakness leaving the body.) responded the angel with a smile. "Anyway it's getting late, we should head back."

 

            "You're right. Knowing Feliciano, he got a pot full of pasta waiting for us." Ludwig said picking up some of the stuff the angel and him had brought with them.

 

            "It's not that I hate Feliciano's cooking, but I'm getting tired of pasta." Micah said as she stored the angel long sword in a hidden pocket of space, that only she could access. "I wouldn't mind trying something new."

 

            "Maybe, I could cook you something from my home when I get the chance." Ludwig said rubbing the back of his head.

 

            "That would be wonderful."

 

            The two continue walking until they returned to the suite, they were currently staying at.

 

            Once the two were inside, they were greeted by the smell of Italian food. Feliciano, who was in the kitchen, came running to the front door in order to throw his arms around Ludwig.

 

            "How are you doing Luddy?" asked Feliciano as he hugged the blond man.

 

            'Luddy?' thought Germany. 'Where he get that?'

 

            "I'm doing fine, just a little sore." answered Ludwig

 

            Letting go of his German lover, Italy yelled. "Micah! You shouldn't be pushing Ludwig so hard! He is still recovering!"

 

            Throwing her hands up in defense, the angel said. "Ludwig said not to go easy on him. Besides, he'll be needing this training if he is going to help me with the horsemen. You yourself had similar training."

 

            "True," said Feliciano as he looked down at the floor. "It's just because I worry. I thought that I had lost Ludwig when War got a hold of him. And when I saw him in pain in his mental fight against the red horseman, my heart felt as if it was breaking. I don't want him to get hurt again."

 

            "Feliciano, it's okay." Ludwig said as he embraced the Italian. "I understand your concern for my safety, but Micah is right, I did ask her not to go easy on me. Plus, most of my wounds are healed. There are only the ones on my chest that haven't fully healed. On top of that I have been feeling pretty good."

 

            "I am happy to hear that. "Feliciano said once he looked up at Ludwig, a smile coming to his face.

 

            "Excuse me, but I think something is burning." commented the angel.

 

            "AWW Dinner!" exclaimed Feliciano as he ran into the kitchen.

 

            After a few sounds of pans banging around Feliciano called out that the meal was done. Both the angel and the German nation enter the kitchen and took a seat at the oak table. Feliciano soon joined the two serving the evening meal.

 

            "You know that I don't have to eat as often as you do, Feliciano." commented Micah.

 

            "I know, but I don't want to be rude." said Italy.

 

            "This is different." Ludwig said when he notice the meat in the pasta.

 

            "I thought that you might be missing home, so I put wurst in the pasta this time." answered Italy

 

            "Wurst? Sound like something one would name a dog." Micah stated calmly.

 

            Both nations looked at the angel, before Feliciano broke out laughing  "That's what I told Ludwig. He got so angry at the time, I took off running."

 

            Shaking his head, Ludwig stated, "If I remember correctly, I had to chase after you. I was only able to catch him once we had reached Feliciano's house."

 

            "And I thought I covered great distances." Micah said with a smile.

 

            "You know what Feliciano said when I caught him."

 

            "What?"

 

            "He said 'Germany, why were we running again?' I swear I almost popped a blood vessel."

 

            Hearing this the angel broke out laughing. "I said it once and I will say it again. _Italicus: Deus ultime test patientiae._ " (Italians: God's ultimate test of patience)

 

            Listening to Micah stated the same Latin parse as earlier, Ludwig join the angel in her laughter.

 

            Feliciano listen to the two laugh. He didn't mind that he was the reason for their moment of happiness. For him, Ludwig didn't laugh enough and this was the first time Micah had laugh since he had joined her in the fight against the horsemen.

 

            "I hate to be rude, but dinner is getting cold." said Feliciano.

 

            "Oh right." Said Micah when both the German and her pulled from their laughter.

 

            The three started eating the food. The room remained quite for a few minutes, before Feliciano remembered what he found out when he had gone into the town.

 

            "Oh! I many have found something important concerning the horsemen." said Feliciano.

 

            "Really?" asked Micah.

 

            "Yea, I saw on one of the televisions in the town that there has been a viral out break in France. I think it might be due to Famine."

 

            Micah paused eating, to her the look of food suddenly made her sick. "I am afraid the horsemen's power is increasing, if Famine can do something at this size. We may have to leave here sooner than I hoped. The force protecting this town soon will not be able to hide us anymore. That is if you are still willing to come with me."

 

            "I thought we covered this weeks ago. We are going with you, Micah." Germany stated calmly.

 

            "I know, I just don't want my fiends to get hurt." The angel said pushing the food away before resting her head on her hands. "Before I came to Earth, I had no friends. I do have my brothers, but they are more like commanders to me. Both of you are important to me."

 

            "Micah," Italy got up from his seat and hugged the winged women. "I understand what you are saying, but friendship works both ways. We will not leave you."

 

            Removing her hands from her face, Micah looked at the two nations. " _Grazie,_ (Thank you) Feliciano. _Danke,_ (Thank you) Ludwig."

 

            "So what are the plans?" asked the German.

 

            "How about we leave in the morning? The sooner we are gone from the area, the better. I don't want to put this place in any danger." Answered Micah.

 

            "So we will be heading to France?" asked Italy

 

            "Yes."

 

            "If  it isn't any trouble could we make a quick pit stop?" asked Ludwig.

 

            "It depends on where." answered the angel.

 

            "I was wanting to stop at my home, so I could change my clothes. I am tired of wearing this." Ludwig said as he motioned to the outfit he was wearing. It was the same clothes that he had been wearing when War had control of his body.

 

            Glancing at Germany, Micah had to agree. "I don't see why not. It will have to be quick, for we don't want the horsemen to become interested in your nation."

 

            "I understand."

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Germany quickly ran up the stairs after unlocking the front door to his house. He had left the door open so Micah and Feliciano could come in. As he walked down the second floor hallway, he could hear one of them close the door and lock it.

 

            Entering his bedroom, Ludwig noticed the layer of dust covering his room. Apparently not a person, not even his brother, had been in the since that stormy night.  Because he had more important things right now, Germany decided to worry about it.

 

            Walking over to the closet, Ludwig pulled out some clothes and a pair of boots. Taking off the black business pants and the collar long sleeved white shirt, Ludwig looked down at the ten finger-shaped wounds on his chest. For some unknown reason they had not fully healed. Pulling a black tank top on, the German knew he should talk about them to Micah later. He then quickly pulled on his green training pants and laced up his military boots. Lastly, he reached into the closet and pulled a green military jacket and a green hat out. Putting these on Ludwig quickly glance over himself, an idea came to his head.

 

            Leaving the bedroom, the German close the bedroom door. As he walked down the hallway , Ludwig paused in front of a hallway closet. Opening the closet, he pulled out a black backpack. He was going to fill the bag with some medical supplies in case of emergencies. That way they could patch someone up if they got hurt.

 

            After grabbing the bag, Ludwig headed down the stairs. He found both Micah and Feliciano in his living room. Italy was sitting on his sofa, while Micah was standing in front of one of his bookcases. She was flipping though one of the book  from the bookcases.

 

            "You got an interesting  collection here, Ludwig. Maybe if we get some time, I can read a few." said Micah as she turned to face the man.

 

            "If you get the chance, feel free to borrow a few." answered the German.

 

            "Hey Ludwig, what is the  backpack for?" asked Feliciano when he noticed what Germany as holding.

 

            "I thought that we could carry medical supplies, like a first aid kit, in it. You know for emergencies." answered Ludwig. "I am going to get some of the supplies from my personal supplies."

 

            Ludwig then proceeded to walk to his office. When  he got into his office, Ludwig noticed the paperwork covering the ground, and that his desk chair was turned over. This room was in the same condition since that night War had first processed him.

 

            'If this room is still in this condition, then where is Gilbert doing the paperwork?' thought Germany. 'I hope not his room.' The thought of his country's paperwork  disorganized, wrinkled, and covered in food and beer stains made his face curl.

 

            Kneeling down by one of the many bookcases, that covered the far back wall, the German pulled a container from the bottom selves. Opening the container, Ludwig began to place a first aid kit, bandages, gauze, and ointment in the backpack.  Once the bag was full, the man stood up and exited the room.

 

            When Ludwig returned to the living room, he saw that Italy had fallen asleep on his sofa. Micah was sitting  in one of his chairs, reading one of his books.

 

            "I see that he had no trouble falling asleep." Stated Ludwig.

 

            "He said that he wasn't feeling to well. I told him to rest and that we would wake him up when we were ready to leave." Answered Micah.

 

            "I see..I am going to check on my brother before we leave."

 

            Opening the door and walking down the stairs, Ludwig entered the basement that the former nation of Prussia had converted into his personal living space. Gilbert was pasted out, speared eagle in the middle of the bed, a blanket laid at his feet. Covering almost every surface of the furniture was clothes, empty beer bottles, and fast food wrappers. The only thing that wasn't  covered in junk was Gilbert's computer desk.

 

            Walking over to the desk, Ludwig  noticed that it was covered in paperwork.

 

            'Maybe I should trust him more often.' thought the German nation when he saw how neatly the papers were laid out.

 

            Pulling out a sheet of paper from his brother's printer, Ludwig scrabbled a quick note.

 

_Dear Brother,_

_I was home for a few minutes, so if you find things missing or out of place, it was me. Don't worry, everything is fine though. I will let you know more when I can tell you. In the mean time keep up the good work._

_Ludwig,_

_P.S. Could you please clean up my office? It would be appreciated._

 

            And with that Ludwig left Gilbert, asleep in his bed, and headed back up the stairs.

 

            "Is he okay?" Micah asked when the German returned to the living room once again.

 

            "Gilbert is fine. We should be going now." Answered Ludwig.

 

            "Okay then. Let's wake up Feliciano."

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Famine laugh as he walk the long white hall of a hospital. Bodies littered the hall as people collapsed from sickness. Sometimes Famine could hear a patient calling out for a nurse, but no one would come. It wouldn't be long before this hospital was quarantine, like other hospitals in the country of France.

 

            Walking up to one of the doctors, who had fallen in the hallway,  the black horseman kneeled down. Lifting the doctor's head, a smile came to his lips as he watched black goo come oozing out of the mortal's  mouth. How funny it was that the doctor contracted the disease when he got  bitten by some locusts that were mistakenly brought in, when an ambulance came back from a farm where a fire had gone down.

 

            Now that Famine knew  he could get his disease to travel by insect, it would only be a matter of time before the real fun could begin. Now only if he could get corpses to dance.

 

            Standing up, when he heard the sound of wings fill the corridor, Famine turned to face the angel, Micah.

 

            "I knew you would come." Said Famine. "Your care of these mortals will always make you so predictable."

 

            "And maybe that is where I get the power to defeat you." Micah responded back.

 

            Spreading her wings, Micah  charge at the black horseman. Drawing his mace, Famine charge at the angel. Both connected in the hall. Micah used this to wrap one of her hands around Famine's arm and teleported both of them outside.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            "Are you sure this is a good idea, Ludwig? What if she gets hurt and we are not there to help?" Asked Feliciano with a nervous look on his face.

 

            Both Feliciano and Ludwig were waiting for Micah in a hospital court yard. The court yard had some flowers and a few bushes, that were also flowering. A small water fountain stood in the middle of the court yard. On one side of the yard, someone placed a statue of an angel praying.

 

            Looking at the angel figure, Ludwig wondered if people would stop making art of angels if they realized how close to humans the winged people were.

 

            "Don't worry so much. I am sure that even though Micah might get hurt, she is a fighter. Trust me on this." Answered the German.

 

            Out of  nowhere a clap of thunder and a flash of blue light flooded the court yard.

 

            Micah jumped back just in time to miss Famine's mace. The mace slammed down hard into the sidewalk that circled the yard, braking the concrete into pieces.

 

            "Even now you show weakness. Why do you bother to protect such a weak species?" The black horseman asked as he swung his weapon at the angel. Using her right wing, Micah blocked the attack and sliced with her left wing. The wing opened a wound on the processed nation's stomach.

 

            Seeing the wound leak purplish blood, the black horseman whipped up a funnel of wind around the angel and himself. The tornado pulled in rocks and branches, along with glass and metal from the hospital building. Using his ability to control the tornado, Famine made the debris crash into Micah. this opened multiple wounds on the angel's body.

 

            Cringing, Micah fell back, but it didn't help. Famine just connected his mace with the angel's leg. Hearing the cracking sound of bone, pulled Feliciano out of his daze.

 

            "Stop hurting Micah!" yelled Feliciano pulling out his shield, _Kurator,_ he ran at the black horseman.

 

            "Feliciano! Stop!" both Ludwig and Micah called out.

 

            Famine on the other hand spun around to face the Italian and brought down his mace  on the shield. He put so much force behind the smashing of his mace against Feliciano's shield, that he knocked the shield out of the Italian's hands, but broke a few bones in his hand.

 

            Quickly switching hands Famine, then swung his mace at the Italian like a baseball bat. This sent Italy flying into the water fountain.

 

            Feliciano raised his head, coughing on water, just in time to see Famine throw a black glob at him.

 

            "Try this on for size, you _paulo primus!"_ (little brat) yelled the black horseman.

 

            _"Nein!"_ (No) yelled Ludwig as he ran with unbelievable speed to the Italian.

 

            Ludwig covered Feliciano with his body just before a wall of flames erupted from the ground, burning the black glob.

 

            _"Quid Inferno!" (_ what the hell) yelled Famine when he saw what just happened. "Why don't we see if you can do that again!"

 

            And with that Famine charge at the two nations, before he reached the two men someone darted out from behind one of the destroyed bushes and slammed in to him.

 

            The two rolled around on the ground a few times, before the stranger ended on top of the processed nation.

 

            The stranger had shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes. A slight amount of facial hair covered his face. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeved black top.

 

            "England, why are you doing this? How are you making people sick? You need to stop his and come home." It was France!

 

            "I told you to stop following me around, _bastardus._ (bastard) Famine spat in response to France.

 

            France jumped off the black horseman just in time to avoid Famine's mace trying to merge with his head.

 

            "England, I can understand why you want to hurt me, but you need to come to your senses!" Said France.

 

            "And why should he? All you ever been is cruel to my host. For all you know he maybe enjoying the pain I have inflicted on your people." questioned Famine.

 

            "No, I will not believe it. It  just can't be true."

 

            "Watch out!" yelled Micah as she tackled France, in order to make him miss the black slime ball Famine had thrown at the French nation.

 

            Using the angel as a  distraction, famine summoned his horse and took off laughing in to the sky.

 

            France on the other hand looked at the woman for a few minutes before yelling "Who the hell are you?" Then looked at Germany and Italy, who were climbing out of the damaged water fountain, "Who the hell is she? Where Germany come from? Wasn't he missing? What's going on? Whyditugiho jjuity.." The rest of France's speech turned into babble.

 

            "I think that France has gone into shock ." Ludwig commented as he walked up to the French nation and the angel. "I can get him out of it. Just give me a minute."

 

            Kneeling down, Germany looked at France, before he slapped the blond man on the face.

 

            "Huh. Why you slap me?" France said blinking as Germany came into focus.

 

            "You were in shock." answered Germany as he stood up and turned to Micah in order to help her to her feet. "We need to leave this place before the police show up.

 

            "I agree." said Micah as she tried to stand on her feet, only to fall back to her knees. "I don't think I can get us out of here, too tired.

 

            "We can use my car," commented France. "but I want to know what is going on."

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Looking into the backseat of France's car, Feliciano watched as Ludwig work on patching up Micah, who has fallen asleep.  The three of them had join France, in his car, as they put distance between them and the hospital.

 

            "So..." Spoke France, looking at Germany, thus breaking the silence that had fallen in the car. "What's going on?  I thought you went missing and now both of you  are traveling around with a complete stranger. On top of that you, Germany, can throw up a wall of fire."

 

            "Well, for starters, I was processed by one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. England, America, and Romano are also in control of these horsemen." answered Ludwig

 

            "It that true?" France asked Italy, who only nodded. "I was afraid of that."

 

            "Why, France?" asked Italy.

 

            "Well, Russia has also gone missing just recently."

 

            "Not good. War must have found a new host." Responded Germany. "That is something I wouldn't want anyone to experience."

 

            "War?"

 

            "Yes, that was the horseman that had control of me."

 

            "Maybe, you should explain everything from the beginning, including your new friend." Said France looking at Micah though the rear-view mirror.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            After explaining everything that had happened to France, the two nations realized that they were pulling up into France's driveway.

 

            Glancing up at the house, Italy notice that the house still looked the same except this time the vines and the rose bushes where now  flowering.

 

            Walking up to the antique oak door, France unlocked it, before he went back to the car to help Germany carried the angel into his living room. After they laid the angel down on the sofa, France turned to the other two nations.

 

            "So, when she starts feel better, you are going to try again to exorcist the horseman from England." Said France

 

            "Yes." answered Italy

 

            "Then I want to help."

 

            _"Was?"_ (What?) You do realize that danger you are putting yourself into?" Asked Germany

 

            _"Oui."(yes)_ answered the French man.

 

            "I don't know, Italy." whispered Ludwig to Feliciano. "What do you think?"

 

            "I think we should give France a chance." Micah said as she sat up on the sofa.

 

            "Micah you're awake!" exclaimed Italy as he ran up to the angel to hug her.

 

            Looking around the Italian, Micah examined the French man for a few minutes.

 

            "You have a reason for wanting to do this." Micah commented. She had since learned that nations were not easily persuaded to change their minds.

 

            "Yes. I need to help England." answered France

 

            "Okay then. let's get to it."

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Famine crashed landed into a crop field somewhere in the countryside of France.

 

            Rolling off his horse, the black horseman stood up and look down at himself. His host was covered in cuts and bruises. On top of that his clothes was torn from the fight. Knowing that he couldn't face Micah and her nation allies in his current state, Famine summoned up a swarm of locusts. As the bugs devour the field, Famine used the energy of the insects to heal himself.

 

            Just as he finished healing himself, leaving the dead bodies of the insects in the field,  the black horseman felt a strong force pick at his head.

 

            "How sad that  my most trusted servant needs help." Said Death's voice inside the black horseman's head.

 

            "Please not now, Death. I have a headache." Answered Famine.

 

            "Aww, do you need me to come over there to give you a hug?"

 

            _"Non, gratias tibi mortem._ (No thank you, Death) Besides I need to make plans for my next _show_."

 

            "I hope it is better than your last _show_. All I got from the last one was a good nights sleep."

 

            "Don't worry. This one will be areal blockbuster."

 

            " _Laeti et audiere fortuna."_ (Glad to hear that and good luck.) And with that Death cut his mental tie to Famine.

 

            Thinking to himself, the horseman came up with the best place for his next _show: The Musée du Louvre (_ The Louvre). What a better place to cause chaos.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            "Okay then." Said Micah as France rolled out a map of his country onto the kitchen island that the nations and the angel had collected around. "Where would you go to cause the most destruction possible if you where a horseman?"

 

            "Well, if I was one I would attack in major cities, where there is a large population." answered Feliciano.

 

            "That would be, in order of population Paris, Marseille, Lyon, Toulouse, Nice, Nantes, Strasbourg, Montpellier, Bordeaux, Lille, and Rennes." France commented to Italy's answer by pointing out the cities as he named them.

 

            "That is a start, but if I was Famine, I want somewhere I could make a show. Someplace big." Replied Ludwig

 

            "Then I would choose Paris. Not only is it my capital, but also known as " _La Ville-Limiere"_ (The City of Lights). On top of that many people visit it on their honeymoon."

 

            "Alright then. We have found the city. Now where would he be within the city? Asked Micah.

 

            "Well, Famine deals in sickness right?" Replied France.

 

            "Yes, but he also handles gnats, boils, hail, locusts, and possibility other things. I bet that his power was tapped into when Moses caused the plagues in the book _Exodus._ "(A) answered Italy.

 

            "Wow! I'm impressed Feliciano, but Famine like to use diseases. It causes the same effects, but it isn't as messy as insects, hail and boils." commented the angel.

 

            "Then I would choose some placed enclosed. It would keep a virus encased and more likely to be pasted around, than an opened place, like The Eiffel Tower, where  the wind could blow the sickness away." said the German.

 

            "I would go to The Louvre." answered France.

 

            "Why?" asked the angel.

 

            "The Louvre is the more popular of the enclosed attractions." France answered the angel's question.

 

            "Okay, then let's get ready and meet back here in thirty minutes."

 

            "Not a bad idea. I am going to see If I can find something more sturdy to wear." commented France as he left the room.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            It had been about fifteen minutes, after everyone had gone to change clothes or restock on supplies, when Micah walked back into the kitchen. She had checked out her wounds and found that most of them had healed. When she entered the room, she noticed that Ludwig was already there.

 

            "Hey, how are you feeling? How is your wounds?" Asked Ludwig.

 

            "I'm doing fine. What about yourself?" said the angel.

 

            "What do you mean?"

 

            "I can tell that you are upset. Is it because of what happened at the hospital?"

 

            "Yes as you noticed it turns out that _Latine loqui non tantum effectum a processione. Si quid propter hanc facultatum Bellum potest temperare mihi, cum coram illo?_ (speaking Latin is not the only after effect from my procession. What if because of these abilities War is able to control me, when we face him?)

 

            _"Nolite transire pontem enim exit." (_ Don't worry for we will cross that bridge when it comes up.)

 

            " _Sed et periculum esset Italia._ (But I could be a danger to you and Italy.)

 

            _"Ludwig, Credo te non nocere. Et vos diligatis Feliciano te amat. Ld solum forti vinculo._ (Ludwig, I have faith in you that you will not hurt anyone. You love Feliciano and he loves you. That alone is as strong bond.)

 

            _"Si quid est in me speravit, ego certe erunt purus." (_ If you can put your trust in me, then I am sure that things will be okay.) Hearing France,  who was wear what looked a mixed of one of his country's World War  II uniforms and modern day clothes, and Feliciano enter the room, Ludwig quickly switched to German. _"Danke schön, Micah"_ (Thank you very much, Micah).

 

            "Hey Ludwig!" Said Feliciano as he hugged the German. France on the other hand raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Italian embracing the German. "What are you and Micah talking about?"

 

            "Oh, It was nothing. We were going over some battle strategies." Answered the German. "Anyway we needed to get going."

 

            "Only one problem how are we going to the Louvre so quickly? Even if we drive from here, it will still be sometime before we get there." replied France.

 

            "Don't worry about that, I have that covered. Just worry about facing off against Famine." Answered Micah, as she whipped up a small wind with  her wings.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            When the three nations and the angel arrived at the famous art museum, they saw that the building was surrounded by many police cars, a half a dozen  ambulances, and a few fire trucks. Apparently something was going down inside.

 

            Pushing though the police line, France got the attention of one of the offices.

 

            _"Francis Bonnefoy. Je travaille pour le gouvernement."_ ( Francis Bonnefoy. I work for the government) Said France as he flash a government I.D., that he pulled from one of his pockets.  " _Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe?"_ (Can you tell us what is going on?)

 

            Look at the I.D., then glancing at the other people standing behind Mr. Bonnefoy, the officer seemed reluctant to talk.

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, nous travaillons aussi pour le gouvernement. Juste une autre branche"_ (Don't worry sir, we also work for the government. Just a different branch) said Micah as she pulled out a scroll from some where and handed it to the police officer.

 

            Looking at the scroll for a minute,  the officer decide that all the documents  looked official. "Well the thing is.. A few minutes ago, a man dress in black suddenly appear in the Louvre." Spoke the officer in English. He had decided it would be easier to inform the 'government's agents' that way.  "That is when things went crazy. We have had insect attacks , wind funnels in the inner courtyards, and art work coming to life. On top of that we gotten reports of people collapsing in the hall of the building. We don't know if he is using the sick people as hostages. We have also tried talking to him to see what his demands are but he wasn't answered."

 

            "I see now. _Merci pour votre aide. Nous pouvons réaliser à partir d'ici._ (Thank you for your help. We can carry on from here.)  Said France was the four of them started walking towards the art museum.

 

            _"Attendez! J'ai besoin de....Où vont-ils?" (_ Wait! I need to....Where they go?) The officer stood there blinking. He could have sworn he was talking to three men and a woman just a few seconds ago.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Famine laugh, as he pulled a soul out of another security guard. This was going better than he thought. Lots of people were visiting when he unleashed one of his many viruses and the police kept on sending in Swat Teams, that were falling victim to the virus as well.  As he tried to force the soul into his mouth, because once in a while you would get a soul with some fight in it, something slammed into the back of his head with enough force to send him sliding down the hall a few feet.

 

            Lifting his head up off the white floor, the black horseman smiled when he saw Ludwig, who was changing how he was holding the sword that Micah had given short after they entered another part of the Louvre. He had used the blade like a baseball bat to knock Famine down.

 

            "I knew you show up. Even now you feel the pull of the Four Horsemen." Said Famine as he slowly rose to his feet. "What fun it would be to hand you over to War, if I happened to be friends with him."

 

            Ludwig tried not to react to what Famine had said. He knew that the black horseman was just trying to edge him on. If he stuck to the plan, hopefully things would work out.

 

            The plan was to distract Famine, by fighting the black horseman for a few minutes. Then he was to then lead him though the museum, where he would join Feliciano, who was supposed to help him with this task. Together they would eventually get the horseman to leave the building and enter the  _Cour Napolean._ There Micah, and maybe with the help of France, would engage Famine. The only flaw was that Famine might use the glass from the Pyramid to attack the others, but it was the only area large enough for the future battle that wouldn't damage  any art or people.

 

            "So you think you can take me on. I have had millenniums to practice fighting, plus I got magic on my side." said Famine, but Ludwig just held his ground "Prepare yourself then!"

 

            Drawing his mice, the black horseman rushed at the German. Ludwig swung his sword to block the mace.  This didn't stop the horseman though, who just sung his mace at Ludwig again. Jumping back to miss the attack, Germany sliced his weapon though the air, hoping to distract the processed nation. This work enough for him to bring down a cut to Famine's left shoulder, causing purplish blood to flow.

 

            _"Quia molesti estis bastardus!"_ (That hurt, you bastard!) yelled the black horseman

 

            _"Non sum quidem tam Completo autem a tergo equum! (_ Well at least I'm not the rear end of a horse!) Ludwig answered back.

 

            Seeing the look on the black horseman face, Ludwig now knew that Feliciano wasn't joking that the horsemen didn't like being called part of a horse's ass. Not wanting to get Famine any angrier Ludwig took down the corridor. Hopefully, he had distract it long enough.

 

            Rounding the corner, Ludwig was greeted by Famine in front of him. How he got in front of the German, Ludwig didn't have time to wonder as he turned around and took down hallway barely missing Famine's mace as it flew though the air and slammed into the wall.

 

            Running down the hall, Ludwig ran into a few of the statues, that Famine had brought to life earlier in the day. Lucky enough all he had to do was jump around the figures as the attack. For being priceless pieces of art they weren't very smart. The sad thing was that he couldn't attack them back because of the historical value behind them.

 

            Busy playing dodgeball with the art, the German didn't notice that Famine was sneaking up on him, until he heard a loud clang. Turning he saw that the horseman had run into Feliciano's shield, _Kurator._   The force of slamming into the shield was enough to daze the processed nation.

 

            "Come on, Luddy. We need to get out of here." Yelled Feliciano as he grabbed Ludwig's hand and pulled him along behind himself.

 

            Moving as fast as the two nations could, the two men led the black horseman out of the building and into _Cour Napolean._

 

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Micah stood in the _Cour Napolean_ , in front of the glass pyramid. She could sense Feliciano's and Ludwig's movement in the art buildings. Soon they would be outside. Hopefully Germany didn't have to resort to using his new fire ability to protect himself or Italy.

 

            The sound of glass breaking came to Micah, as she saw both Ludwig and Feliciano jump though one of the Louvre's windows. Ludwig used most of his body to protect Feliciano from the impact, of hitting the ground.

 

            "Watch out!" yelled Feliciano, as he lifted his head up.

 

            Just then a funnel out wind, broke though the wall, that Germany and Italy had broken the window in, and whipped into the courtyard. The force of the wind was strong enough to blow the two nations, on the ground, and France, who was standing in the courtyard by the pyramid, into the _Porthe Des Lions Entrance._ Micah on the other hand braced herself against the wind attack.

 

            "How pathetic you allies are, Micah." said the black horseman as he entered the courtyard and floated until he was over  the glass pyramid. "Why do you think their lowly attempts to help are any use?'

 

            "You could never understand, Famine. Even though your Death's favorite, you never had any friends." Answered Micah as she jumped up at the horseman, to attack him.

 

            "Why would I need friends, when I have so much power." said the black horseman as he whipped a tornado, that shattered the glass pyramid.

 

            Using the  now glass filled wind, Famine sliced opened the angel as she brought left wind  up an attack. The two continue attacking each other until, unfortunate for Micah, Famine was able to drive a steel beam, from the pyramid, into the right wing of the angel and pin her down on the yard that laid  in front of the distorted pyramid.

 

            "Ha! Ha! Ha! I knew I could beat you. How sad that this is the best that Heaven could send." Said the black horseman as he landed a few feet from the head of the pinned angel.

 

            "England! Stop hurting her!" Yelled France as he ran back into _Cour Napolean_.

 

            From some reason the processed nation head turned to look at the Frenchman, when he heard the man call out. Noticing this the black horseman encased himself in a funnel of wind. The wind from the tornado was strong enough to pick up pieces of glass and rotated Micah around on the metal beam, that held her to the ground. That didn't stop France from approaching the processed nation. The contents of the wind sliced into his skin, faster than his body could naturally heal, as he walked farther into the funnel of wind.

 

            "You think that you, a wimpy man of a nation can stop me? Don't make me laugh." replied Famine to France's actions.

 

            Fighting even harder into the tornado, France reached for the  black horseman. When he was able to grab hold of the processed nation, France called out. "ENGLAND!"

 

            _"Comede hoc Gallia!_ ( Eat this France!) yelled Famine as he brought his mace down on France's back. _"Frui!:_ (Enjoy!)

 

            Ignoring the pain ran though him ,France called out again." England! I know that you can hear me. I just wanted you to know that I'm  sorry. I have always respected you and that I... I have always cared about you. Do what you want to me, but please don't hurt the others."

 

            "France?' called out a quite, but familiar voice.

 

            "France!" yelled the voice, this time louder as the mace was dropped to the ground.

 

            "France please help me you nit."

 

            From the side of his eye, France saw Micah, who had some how pulled herself off the beam,  jump at the black horseman. "France grab him from behind now!'

 

            Not needing to be told  twice, France quickly  grabbed the nation/horseman's back.  Suddenly before his eyes, France saw a large circle with lines traveling though it. In the middle of the circle was the roman numeral three. It was the Seal!

 

            _Pater noster, qui es in caelis, pueri audivit orationem. Da mihi virtutem suam, et potestatem ligandi animal hoc signum. Sic autem non est malum, et correctionibus quod intulerat. Vi et patre et filio et spiritu sancto ex fueris redeundum ad signum; Amen!"_ (Our father, who art in heaven heard this child's prayer. Grant me the strength and power to bind this creature to its seal. So it can do no more evil, and thus correct what has been wronged. By the power of Father, his son and the holy ghost go back to the seal from once you came! Amen!) chanted Micah.

 

            As France watched Micah, he saw a black gas-like mass be pulled from England. The black mass slowly started taking a new shape. The final shape the mass took, as the bright light faded, was a scroll with a large black seal that had a horse image stamped into it. The scroll slowly floated to the ground, but before it touch the dirt, Micah grabbed  it and pulled it to herself.

 

            Before France could respond to Micah's actions, he felt England clasped into his arms. Look at the nation, France saw that England had pasted out.

 

            "Will he be okay?" Asked France as he looked at the angel, who looked like she had gone though a death match with a cheese grater.

 

            "Don't worry too much. I did the same thing when I was freed from War." Answered Ludwig as Feliciano and him joined the other in the courtyard. Both of the countries were covered in cuts, their clothes were also in ribbons and Ludwig's hair was in a mess

 

            "I hate to be rude," commented Feliciano, "but after the hurricane we whipped up, it will not be long before the police move in."

 

            "I agree." Said Micah as she pocketed the scroll in a rip in space. "Lets see if I can get us out of here." and with that she encased the five nations and herself in a swirling blue light.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            In an abandoned mansion, miles away from Paris, Death sat in a moth eaten fireplace chair smiling when he heard that Famine had been sealed by Micah.

 

            _"Tandem ad consilium profectionis sunt."_ (At last things are starting to go to my plan.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Latin:  
> 'Nullum dolorem, nullum quaestum': No pain, no gain  
> Italicus: Deus ultime test patientiae.": Italians: God's ultimate test of patience  
> Paulo Primus: little brat  
> Quid Inferno: What the Hell  
> Non, gratias tibi mortem: No thank you, Death  
> Laeti et audiere fortuna: Glad to hear that and good luck  
> Latine loqui non tantum effectum a processione. Si quid propter hanc facultatum Bellum potest temperare mihi, cum coram illo. :speaking Latin is not the only after effect from my procession. What if because of this abilities War is able to control me, when we face him.  
> "Nolite transire pontem enim exit.": Don't worry for we will cross that bridge when it comes up.  
> Ludwig, Credo te non nocere. Et vos diligatis Feliciano te amat. Ld solum forti vinculo.: Ludwig, I have faith in you that you will not hurt anyone. You love Feliciano and he loves you. That alone is as strong bond.  
> Si quid est in me speravit, ego certe erunt purus.: If you can put your trust in me, then I am sure that things will be okay.  
> "Quia molesti estis bastardus!" :That hurt, you bastard!  
> Non sum quidem tam Completo autem a tergo equum! :Well at least I'm not the rear end of a horse!  
> Comede hoc Gallia!: Eat this France!  
> Frui: Enjoy  
> Tandem ad consilium profectionis sunt.: At last things are starting to go to my plan.
> 
> German:  
> 'Schmerz ist Schwäche, die den Körper': Pain is weakness leaving the body.  
> Danke: Thank you  
> Kurator: Protector  
> Nein: No  
> Was: What  
> "Danke schön, Micah" :Thank you very much, Micah
> 
> Italian:  
> Grazie: Thank you
> 
> French:  
> Oui: Yes  
> The Musée du Louvre: The Louvre  
> La Ville-Limiere: The City of Lights  
> Francis Bonnefoy. Je travaille pour le gouvernement.: Francis Bonnefoy. I work for the government  
> Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe?: Can you tell us what is going on?  
> Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, nous travaillons aussi pour le gouvernement. Juste une autre branche :Don't worry sir, we also work for the government. Just a different branch  
> Merci pour votre aide. Nous pouvons réaliser à partir d'ici.: Thank you for your help. We can carry on from here.  
> Cour Napolean: A court yard of the Louvre. Contains the famous glass pyramid.
> 
> (A)Exodus: the second book of the Bible.


	8. This Knowledge I Did Not Know! Honestly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also the same warning as earlier chapters.  
> Author's note 2: Looking for a Beta. Feel free to message me if interested. Sadly this chapter was self edit so please don't kill me for mistakes. There will be a dialog in done in two or more languages. To make it easier to understand I have place the translations to what is being in parentheses after what is being said.

**_"The man who thinks he knows something does not yet know as he ought to know."_ ** _-1st Corinthians 8:2_

**_"If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just  and will forgive us our  sins and purify us from unrighteousness."_ ** _\- 1 John 1:9_

            Last thing he wanted was to be sent back to that sealed space were he had spent all those millenniums. The space that had a bitter cold wind, and dusk like dark. What really got to the white horseman was being cut off from his brother, War. Ever since the red horseman had found him in the desert, he felt a close bond, closer than any of the other horseman. In fact, if War and him could be left alone, the better for him.

 

            So when Conquest heard about what had happen to Famine, he felt nothing. For Conquest always felt that it was the black horseman's fault that he was separated from his brother. If Famine had not picked a fight with him so long ago, then maybe the past would have been different.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            The four nations and the angel arrived in front of France's house, just as the sky opened up pouring rain strong enough to wash the purplish blood from England's clothes, who was still pasted out.

 

            "Could someone unlock the door for me, please?" asked the French nation, who was carrying England on his back.

 

            "Sure!" said Feliciano as he grabbed the keys from Francis and ran up to the door. Ludwig, on the other hand, was helping Micah across the yard.

 

            Once inside the house, France laid the English nation down on one of his many sofas that inhabited his living room, right now he knew he had more important thing in mind than wet furniture. Italy on the other hand noticed it the same room that the worthless world meeting had taken place all those months ago.

 

            "Okay besides England, how are we doing?" asked France as he turned to face the others as he took off his wet jacket. Lucky the rain had not soaked him all the way.

 

            "Beside feeling a little sore, I'm fine. I could go for a good rest though." answer Germany as he started to take off his jacket as well.

 

            "I think that is a good idea, Ludwig. I could go for a nap too." replied Feliciano who has taken as set on the floor and had started on pulling of his boots.

 

            France on the other hand noticed that this was the second time that Italy called Germany by his human name. Normally nations don't use their human names so causally, unless something more was going on. He would have to talk to one of them later about it.

 

            "I agreed. Even I could use some rest. Why don't we all get some sleep and we will talk afterward." said Micah, who round her shoulders suddenly appearing dry before she took a seat in one of the many chairs that were also in the living room.

 

            "Fine, but is he going to be okay?" Said France as motioned to England.

 

            "He might be a little confuse when he wakes up, but other than that he should be fine. Let's talk more in a few hours."

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            It has a few hours later, France woke up in his bed. Deciding that he was hungry and that the others might also be  hungry, he headed downstairs. On his way to the kitchen he pasted by Micah and England, both which were still sleeping in the living room.

 

            Entering the kitchen, France found Germany standing in front of his oven. From the look of it, the German had just finished preparing something and had just place it in the oven to bake.

 

            "What do you have baking in there?" France asked, which cause Ludwig to jump for he had not heard the French nation come in.

 

            " _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte_ (Black Forest cherry torte: commonly known as Black Forest Cake). Micah had said that she wanted to try something from my home. Also I thought that everyone would enjoy something sweet after the battle we had." answered Germany as he turned to face the Frenchman.

 

            "I see. Should I make something to go with it?"

 

            "No need.  I made enough for all of us to have at least two pieces, including England if he should wake up."

 

            " _Merci Allemagne_. (Thank you, Germany). I do have a few questions though. What is going on between you and Italy? I notice that he seems more clingy  to you and that he calls you by your human name. Also when we were fighting, he ran off to find  you. What happen between you two?"

 

            Rubbing his eyes, Ludwig mumble to himself. " _Wo soll Ich anfangen?" (_ Where do I begin?)  before he started to answer France. Both Feliciano and Ludwig had kept their relationship a secret but from the  looks of it, France had figured it out. "The thing is Italy joined Micah in her quest for more than just to save his brother. He did it because he loves me.

 

            "When War had control of me, I..we fought against Micah in an oil refinery like Feliciano told you earlier. During the fight, Italy confessed his feeling to me. Hearing this made me realize my own feelings and gave me the strength to fight back. In the end, I preformed an exorcist on myself. As we told you the exorcist was incomplete and that is why I can throw fire around.

 

            "Since our confession to each other, I have been happy and I can also tell that Italy is happy as well. We have talked about our relationship, and decided that it was not a good thing to be open with it. Many nations see relationships outside of families as an ally thing or in Switzerland and Liechtenstein case of "solidarität." I guess we didn't do a good enough job at hiding our new relationship."

 

            "Well, I just noticed how you didn't try to throw Italy off when he hugged you. Plus I saw how quick you here to protect him at the hospital and how you took most of the impact when you guys went though the window at the Louvre. And as I mention earlier, Italy has repeatedly called you by your human name.

 

            "On the other hand it is the 21st century now and as many countries don't want to believe times have change. If nations are going to survive, we need to adapt to the times and accept that having  love relations are going to happen. Besides _amour est l'amour et si quelqu'un le mérite, c'est vous._ (love is love and if anyone deserves it, it is you.)"

 

            "I'll agree with you about times changing. Also thank you on the last part."

 

            "Your welcome...Wait! You understand I what said!"

 

            "For some reason since I now understand Latin, I can also understand other languages too, if I listen hard enough. Another side effect from War's control of me."

 

            "Interesting."

 

            "So what is going on with you and England? I thought you hated him."

 

            "No," Said France as he looked down at his hands. "I care for him very much. Even love him you could say, but it is one sided. I love England, but he can't stand me. I can't blame him though. I did treat him cruelly when he was a young nation. Besides you have seen the way he looks at America.

 

            " _Ja."_ (Yes)

 

            "England likes, maybe even loves America. I have also noticed that American likes England too. This causes a problem for us if I suddenly announced my feelings."

 

            "You got at least try talking to him. I know that I am not one to talk, but you never know."

 

            "True."

 

            Then the timer, on the stove, released a buzz. Turning around, Ludwig opened the oven and pulled the cake out. Sitting it on the counter so he could start decorating it.

 

            "Never saw you much for baking." Said France after he watch how carefully Germany handled the cake.

 

            "It's an odd hobby for me. I would sometimes bake something as away to release stress." answered Germany. "What impressed me, is that you had the supplies to make   _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte."_

 

            "Well, I wouldn't be much of a cook, if I didn't have some ingredients to make dishes from other countries."

 

            Just then the kitchen door opened. Turning to the door, both nations watched Italy came running in followed by Micah.

 

            "Yea Cake!" Said Feliciano as he tried to stick a finger in the icing that blanketed the side, only to get it lightly smacked by Ludwig.

 

            "Feliciano! Don't be rude! Let's the other have some." scolded Ludwig.

 

            " _Spiacente_ (Sorry) Ludwig."

 

            "It's okay."

 

            "So what's cooking?" Asked Micah.

 

            " _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte_ (Black Forest cherry torte)" answered the three nations at the same time.

 

            Hearing this Micah just smiled, as Germany sliced the cake and severed it to the others.

 

            After everyone enjoyed a few slices of cake, Ludwig started to clean up the mess he had made.

 

            "Germany just leave it." replied France to the German's actions

 

            "But I used them I should clean them." answered Ludwig.

 

            "I know but I think we have some bigger problem to worry about than a few dirty dishes."

 

            "I have to agree with France." Said Mich. "We are put this city in a great risk just staying here for so long."

 

            "But with the Notre-Dame wouldn't Paris have some similar protection force like that town in Slovenia?" asked Italy as he tilted head to the side.

 

            "Sorry but no. The force that causes a religious barrier is more complex than that. It takes more than a church to create one. In the days of the bible it took just a groups strong faith in Father to make protection from evil, but I am not sure what makes one these days. It is most likely that the protection in Slovenia was formed a long time ago and has just never dissolved."

 

            "So what do you suggest we do Micah?" asked France

 

            "Well, I suggest that you take England with you and travel around Europe. Try not to stay in the same place for more than a couple of days. Also try not to make contact with anyone especially if they have ties to the three remaining horsemen's hosts. The horsemen might try to use them to find us."

 

            "What should I do if I need to contact you?"

 

            "Do you have a cell phone?"

 

            "Yes." Answered France as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and handed it to the angle.

 

            "While I am at it. Can I have both of yours as well?" spoke the angel as she looked at Ludwig and Feliciano.

 

            "Sure." Answered Ludwig as he handed her his phone.

 

            Also handling his phone over, Italy asked "What are you going to do with them?"

 

            "I am going enter a number that you can use to get a hold of me." said Micah as she picked each phone and punched a few keys. Handing each phone back to its owner, Micah said "You may noticed the number: **114208513-156-2085-114751219** (I). Call this number if you need me, but please only use it in emergencies.

 

            " _Ja!/Si!/Oui!"  (Yes!)_ Answered the three nations.

 

            "Good! As for Feliciano, Ludwig and I, we are going to try to free the other possessed nations. If we need your help, I will be the one contacting you, France."

 

            "I see. Would you like me to contact you when England wakes up?" asked France.

 

            "Yes if you don't mind. Now let's get moving."

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Conquest walked down the hotel hallway, his arms full of cans of soda. Normally the white horseman wouldn't be so interested in carbonated drinks of the mortals, but after trying one at a movie theater, that he had attended with War,  he had become eager to try out all the different types.

 

            Fumbling with the key card, Conquest tried to open the room door without dropping any of the pop cans.

 

            "Can I give you a hand?" Said lady's voice from behind him.

 

            Turning around, Conquest looked at the woman who just spoke.  It turns out that she was one of the hotel staff.

 

            "Sorry to have startled you, but it looks like you could use some help. I could get that opened for you." said the hotel staff woman.

 

            "Yes please." answered the white horseman as he hand her the key card. It was strange to get help from someone from the species that he was supposed to be taking control of.

 

            Using the key card, the woman unlock the hotel room and held the door open for Conquest. Sliding pass the woman, Conquest entered the room. Quickly setting the sodas down on a nightstand that sat between the two beds,  he returned to the door to retrieve his key card. Thanking the staff woman, he close and locked the door.

 

            Just then the bathroom door opened and War walked out.  He was wearing a set of black dress paints and judging from his hair, War had just finished taking a shower. Seeing his brother's naked chest cause Conquest's soul to jolt.

 

            "Humans maybe _spumae_ (scum), but being able to enjoy hot water anyplace and anytime sure is nice." Said War as walked into the area where the beds sat, towel drying his hair.

 

            Surprised that his brother decided to  walk around half naked Conquest followed his brother to the bed where he noticed that the red horseman's white shirt, tan coat and red scarf was laying on one of the beds.

 

            "So who were you talking to at the door?" asked War as he sat down on the bed and grabbed the white shirt.

 

            "One of the staffs. She helped me get the door opened."  Answered Conquest as he looked away, fighting the redness in his face. It was getting harder to do this.

 

            "If you were not so fascinated in mortal junk food, you might have been able to open the door by yourself. Anyway don't you know that sugar riots teeth."

 

            "Yea, but their not my teeth. Would you like to share some with me, brother?" asked the white horseman as he popped open one of the many sodas he had sitting on the nightstand.

 

            "Sure!" said War as he wrapped the red scarf around his neck. He had been getting dress while the two horsemen had been talking.

 

            Handing the red horseman one of the cans of soda, Conquest fought  with his hands not to drop the can when his fingers brushed against War's. "This one is cherry favored, but it is supposed to be different from the one we tried yesterday."

 

            "Why humans would make so may different things have similar tastes?" Wondered War as he drank the soda.

 

            "Maybe that is something we could change once we have our piece of Earth." answered the white horseman.

 

            "That's if Death..." said War sadly like he had suddenly lost his hope.

 

            "Don't worry War." Said Conquest as he placed his right hand on War's shoulder ignoring the strange warm feeling that came to his hand. "I'm sure things will get better. For starters you got a new host, one that you have better control over. So that is one problem solved."

 

            "If you say so..." spoke War keeping the sad tone in his voice.

 

            Decide now was the time to change the subject, Conquest remember some news he found when exploring around the town they were currently staying.

 

            "Hey! I heard that the nearby military base is have a war game going on soon. This would be a great time for both of us to collect souls. We even could save a few for Death. That might get him off your back."

 

            Noticing that Conquest  was trying to cheer him up, War smiled. "That sounds like fun. Maybe to kill some time, we could drive some of their equipment around."

 

            "Really! I never drove a tank before. Are they destructive as they show them in the movies?"

 

            "Yes, you can even drive them over other vehicles and it would keep going."

 

            "Impressive!"

 

            "I know! Anyway I have something that I need to do. " said War as he rose to his feet. "I suggest that you get some rest, brother. You look like your about to fall over."

 

            "Brother..."Conquest started to say.

 

            "Don't give me that look. I know you haven't had a decent nights rest since you rescued me from Death torture chamber. So please get some rest."

 

            "Okay." said the white horseman sadly.

 

            "Hey don't worry about me." Said War as he gave his brother a quick hug, hoping it would cheer him up.

 

            "Fine, but at least take a soda with you. They are not very good when hot."

 

            "I don't see why not." Said the red horseman grabbing one of the pop cans, as he walked out of the room.

 

            Watching his older brother leave the room, Conquest had noticed that since he had been freed from his scroll prison and had been reacquainted with War, something change. Each time he had a free moment, he wanted to spend it with War. It didn't matter what or how, he just wanted to be with him. At first he tried to deny what he was feeling was more than brother ship, but how he felt when War had just hug made him realize that he had something more for his brother.

 

            And then it came to his actions when War was in trouble.... that day was still fresh in his mind.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            It was the day  that War's first host had suddenly broke free his control and attack Famine _(A)_ and Death had just stopped him from attacking the black horseman. As punishment for his actions, Death had dragged War into his torture chamber and hanged him from the ceiling.

 

            When Conquest heard this, he dropped what he was doing at that time, and came running to Death's chamber. After he got there he had to sneak past Famine, which hasn't hard considering the black horseman seemed more interested in the magazine he had picked up.

 

            Once inside the building, Conquest quickly ran down the hall and opened the door to the torture chamber.  Seeing his brother hanging there with his red jacket and white shirt removed scared him because there was no telling what the yellowish-green horseman had planned. It was this feeling that Conquest didn't like.

 

            "Conquest!" Hearing his brother call out his name brought the white horseman out of his thoughts. "What are you doing here?! Death might come back any minute!  If he catches you, he will punish you! You need to leave!"

 

            "I don't care. You shouldn't be the only to take the pain. Even before we were sealed away, you always came to my rescue." Looking down at the floor Conquest continue speaking as he walked around until he stood in front of War. "When I was trapped in the that cursed seal, I often wondered how different things would have been if you had never found me in that desert."

 

            "Conquest! Never think that I have regretted meeting you. Getting to know you was one of the greatest things that have happened to me, brother."

 

            "War.."

 

            "I don't care about the pain. As long as you don't have to be alone, I can take it, little brother."

 

            _"Duellum, gratias tibi...Te amo."_ (War, thank you...I love you.) responded Conquest as he fought tears forming in his eyes.

 

            Smiling when he heard Conquest response, War replied "I love you too, little brother. Now get out of here before Death finds you."

 

            Quitely Conquest left the room and the building, realizing that his soul was pounding inside his host.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            It was a few hours later when Conquest came back to Death's torture chamber. As he approached the building, he saw that the yellowish-green horseman was standing in the doorway.

 

            "So you came back." said Death as a grin came to his face. "Why are you so willing to risk yourself for War? You could be so much more if you were willing to cut your ties with him."

 

            "You wouldn't understand. You never care for some like how I do for War and how he cares for me." Answered the white horseman.

 

            "True, but such ties would just weaken me. And we don't need a weak ruler. Where you think you are going?" asked Death when he noticed that Conquest was slowly sliding into the building.

 

            "I am here for War." answered Conquest when he stopped moving, he was afraid of what the yellowish-green horseman might do if he lied.

 

            "What makes you think I'm going to turn him loose? For one thing I am not done with him. His punishment has just began."

 

            "What! Haven't what you done enough already for his actions against Famine." respond Conquest as he rolled his hands into fists.

 

            "No for he didn't follow my orders about getting his host under control. I need to punish him for that." stated Death in a calm tone voice.

 

            "Please don't, Death." pleaded the white horseman.

 

            "He disobeyed me and I can't let that slip. You might think that I'm going soft."

 

            "Then let me take it then. If you continue you might kill War." declared Conquest.

 

            "If you are so sure, then follow me." Said Death with a smile, for it was not everyday that he got to torture two religious symbols, as he walked back into the building with  Conquest  following quietly behind him.

 

            The two horseman continue until they came to a locked room. Unlocking the door, the yellowish-green horseman pushed Conquest into the room.

 

            The room was painted completely white. So white that it made Conquest's white jacket look dirty. There was no windows, if there was any they had been boarded up and painted over, and the floor was also painted white until it was smooth.

 

            "Why is there no torture tools in here?' asked Conquest he slowly turn to face Death.

 

            "This room is for a different type of torture. A torture of the mind not the body." Answered Death.

 

            "So you are going to mind rape me."

 

            "To put it bluntly, yes."

 

            "Fine. Could you do me one thing for me please, Death?"

 

            "What would that be?'

 

            "Please don't tell War."

 

            "We will see. Now sit down on the floor."

 

            Conquest slowly kneeled down to the floor. Then Death took both his hands and grabbed the white horseman's head.

 

            What happened next, Conquest could only begin to describe. At first the attack started of feeling like someone pouring hot water into his brain. That quickly turned into the feeling of hot lead being forced into every crease of his mind. This was joined by the feeling of someone slowly driving needles into his skull. Then he was assaulted by wrapped images.

 

            One he could remember clearly was of War. War was standing in a field with a wall behind him. Suddenly the wall snapped and a figure wrapped in flame wielding a black and gold sword charge at the red horseman. Before War could respond the figure drove his blade into War's chest.

 

            Before Conquest could respond to this image, he was greeted by another vision. This time Conquest found himself surrounded by what reminded him of smoke and ash. As he reached out into the air, two balls of lights, one white and the other one red slammed into the ground in front of him. When the light fade away, he saw a five winged humanoid figure to his right and a red dragon with seven heads, ten horns, and seven crowns on its heads to his left. The two charge at each other. Suddenly there was a scream of pain and the humanoid figure fell to it knees.

 

            'No that's not right.' Thought Conquest. 'The dragon is supposed to lose.'

 

            Looking back at the dragon he noticed it was holding a scythe in its hands. Then that image faded.

 

            Next, he saw clouds covering the sky with angels amongst them. Then a hole opened up in the clouds and an angel fell, slowly dissolving into gold flakes, but none of the angels cried. Instead the figure wrapped in flame from earlier, now joined by another figure covered in a white cloth and carrying a silver cross cried out from the ground as they watch the angel fall. Then this vision faded as well.

 

            The last thing he remember was seeing the Earth with over half of it incase in fire. A large eagle-like human tried to reach out to the burning parts of the world but was held back by chains connected to four hundred and thirty-five small chairs,  a hundred medium size chairs and one large chair.

 

            As the  last vision faded Conquest heard a voice echoed though his head. _"Maium ne ambules cum viri boni ipsam terra sunt, consumentur."_ (The Earth shall die when good men let evil walk it.) (ii)

 

            All images after this became fuzzy and broken. None of them made any sense and left the horseman lost, confused, and in pain.

 

            Just as soon as it felt like it had started it was over. Releasing the white horseman head from his hands, Death let Conquest fall to the floor.

 

            "When you pick yourself up, feel free to get War." said Death as he walked out of the room.

 

            With Death's departure, Conquest rolled over and empty his stomach of the mortal food he had eaten. Once he stopped heaving, Conquest slowly rose to his feet and brushed himself off. Walking to the door,  he quickly left the room and headed to help War. To this day he never told War what he had done and apparently neither did Death.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            As Conquest laid in the bed, he realized that it was that day when he first noticed the change in his feelings for War. The main reason he tried to deny this change, was because he was afraid in how this might change War's opinion in him.  He didn't want to lose his brother, but even now he knew. He knew that his feeling for War was no longer as a brotherly, but something more.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            It had been a few hours since France had disappeared to some where in Europe, with the still sleep England, when Ludwig and Feliciano found themselves standing by a large stone lion that sat in front of the New York Public Library, which Micah had brought them to. What surprised the German is that none of the New Yorkers noticed that two men and a woman had appeared out of nowhere.

 

            "Why are we here?" asked Feliciano.

 

            "Research. I'm hoping to find something about where War or Conquest might make their next move." answered the angel as she started walking up the stairs ignoring the Yorkers like they ignored her.

 

            "Why not continue following the sport schedules for Conquest, like we have been doing?" Ask Ludwig as he followed Micah.

 

            "I would but with the sealing of Famine, it is most likely that Conquest and War will be traveling and pulling their plans off together."

 

            "Why would they be traveling together?"

 

            "Well for some reason War and Conquest have always be close for some reason that is unknown to me."

 

            "Why is it unknown?"

 

            "For some reason, none of the other angels would tell me." said Micah who paused in her climb of the stairs. "I try to ask Michael and my other brothers, but they are always busy fight off demons, and other forces of evil."

 

            "Maybe the three of us could find out together." responded the Italian.

 

            Looking at the angel, Ludwig spoke, _"Sed ego scio quod non erat, ut fratres tui te Michael tenebris. Et non tradat in illis."_ (I am sure that Michael and your brothers didn't mean to keep you in the dark. So do not give up on them.)

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            It had been almost hour and a half since Italy had left the library to get them drinks. Germany, who was setting at one of the many library computers that he had been using to search the internet hoping to find some leads on the horseman, wondering if he should go out and look for him. Even though he appeared to be calm on the outside, inside he was worried that maybe Feliciano had gotten lost or worse he had been snatched by one of the horseman. Micah on the other hand was busy flipping though the pages of a large book containing the newspapers printed in America and hadn't noticed that the Italian was missing.

 

            "Sorry, I took so long." said Italy, who arrived shortly before Ludwig was about to leave to search for him, arms full of water bottles and energy drinks. "I want to make sure that it was okay for us to have these in here, so I asked the nice lady at the service desk and ended up having a little chat with her."

 

            "Little! You have almost been gone for an hour and a half!" scolded the German as he tried to keep his voice down, so he would not disrupt the other people in the library.

 

            _"Scusa!"_ (Sorry!) apologized Feliciano when he noticed the look on Ludwig's face., "But I didn't want to get us tossed out for breaking the rules. When I asked if it was okay, she mentioned that she had seen us coming in earlier. She had noticed your outfit and wanted to know what branch of the military you work for. I told her that you work in the German military. Next thing I knew we were talking about the differences between the American military and the German military. She told me that her grandson is in the army and that he is taking part in some short of war game in an army base."

 

            "That's it! That is where we need to go! The host of the war game will be sure to get the attention of both Conquest and War." said Micah as she stand up from the table she was at, apparently she had been listening to the conversation the whole time. "Did she say where?"

 

            " _Si."_ answered Feliciano.

 

            "Good. Let's get going." responded the angel as she deposit the books she had been looking at on a cart as they exit the library.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Micah and the two nations landed on a landing strip full of Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawks (more commonly known as Black Hawk Helicopters). The helicopters were all set for later use in the war game taking place on the Army base.

 

            "I hope that we are at the right place. All these military bases look the same to me from the sky." spoke Micah as she let the two men get their bearings.

 

            Just then a roaring sound filled the air as a silver colored plane shaped object with propellers flew over head at a fast pace.

 

            "What was that?" asked Feliciano as the object disappeared into the horizon.

 

            "Not good. That was a surveillance drone." answered Ludwig. He remember the shape from when his country had tried to purchase a few years back. "We need to get out of here quick, before they send someone to investigate."

 

            "If you say so." Micah said calmly, still looking in the direction that drone. It was clear that the angel wasn't completely up to date with current technology, for she didn't see danger that the drone could bring.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            A once green field was now covered in bodies of soldiers. A few soldiers laid dead, slowly bleeding out onto the grass, and few laying laid on the ground, their bodies twitching.  A few minutes ago ,the company (B) had been all set to take part in their army base's  war game. That was until two men, in civilian clothes, arrived and asked to see the troops. The next thing the captain (C) knew was that his fellow soldiers were fighting amongst themselves, some more violent that others. He tried to being control to the sudden chaos, only to take the butt of a rifle to the face.

 

            The sound of metal being crushed under the weight of thing extremely heavy came to the air. A tank was driving over a few jeeps, that were parked in a line, smashing them into what one would call pancakes (D). When the tank stopped moving, the hatch on topped popped opened and Conquest stuck his head out of the tank. Looking around the white horseman noticed that one of the military jeep was still standing.

 

            "You were right, brother! We did miss one. Should we give it another go?" asked Conquest.

 

            "Why not? It's not like that those souls will we collected will spoil." answered War from inside the tank.

 

            Just as Conquest closed the hatch a bright light filled the inside of the tank.

 

            "Looks like Micah as arrived." Said War as the light faded away.

 

            "Should we fire at her? The tank does have ammo." spoke the white horseman.

 

            "No. She most like reflect it back at us and I prefer not to feel the pain of my host taking damage."

 

            "If you say so." Said Conquest as he slowly unlocked the tank's hatch.

 

            "Brother Wait! Let me go fist, so if they should attack on only I  will get hurt then."

 

            "Why?!" Conquest spoke in a demanding tone.

 

            "What do you mean why?" War spoke calmly. He didn't  know what had brought this sudden change in his brother.

 

            "I mean why should you always be the one to get hurt. Don't you realize how seeing  you in pain makes me feel." Said the white horseman as he fought back tears that wanted to flow.

 

            "Conquest..."

 

            _"Facit me sentire  sicut rudera."_ (It makes me feel like rubbish) said Conquest sadly.

 

            "Brother please. Let's leave this metal can and escape before the angel starts the fight. We will talk more when there is some distance between us and them."

 

            "Okay." said the horseman.

 

            Opening the hatch, War and Conquest climbed out of the tank. As they climb down the military equipment, Conquest noticed that the angel and the Italian nation were standing on the hill watching them. Looking down at his brother, Conquest saw that War had noticed the same thing.

 

            Since Micah and the nations had not run into the War or Conquest during their hunt for Famine, they decide to use this to their advantage. Ludwig as currently laying in a few bushes nearby the tank, with one of Micah's angles swords, waiting for the right moment to strike. His job was to keep one of the horsemen busy, so Micah could exorcise the other one.

 

            Italy at first wanted to join Ludwig in this part of the plan, but he was quick to point out to Feliciano that he wasn't a very good at hiding let alone keeping quite. Plus the horsemen might question things if he suddenly went missing.

 

            "So why did you let us climb out so easily?" Hearing the voice of his former possessor, Ludwig was pulled from his thoughts.

 

            "I didn't want to start throwing things at something with live ammo in it. I maybe an angel, but I know what ammo does." Answered Micah.

 

            Conquest eyes widen when he heard this. Micah was an angel that was willing to listen and learn. Something that not many of heaven's angels do. Maybe he could talk to her, but not here and not with War nearby.

 

            "So you want to fight hand to hand. Fine then." said War drawing his sword.

 

            Hearing this, Micah flared her wings and Conquest summoned his bow and arrows. Italy slowly back away, as he drew _Kurator_ off his back.

 

            With Italy out of the way, Micah charge at War. Both their weapons connect in a series of loud clangs. Conquest tried to aid his brother by release a  few arrows at the angel, but kept missing. Either she was moving to fast or something was off with the white horseman today.

 

            Realizing that this was happening, Conquest reached out with his ability to pull metal to himself and wrenched out two chunks of metal from the tank's armor. He then brought the two pieces of tank amour smashing into opposite sides of Micah, when War had jumped out of the way, tapping her in between them.

 

            "Now War!" yelled Conquest and War let a column of fire lose on the angel, hoping to trap her in melted steel. Before this  could happen the word _NIEN!_ (NO!)  screamed though the air.

 

            A look of horror came to Conquest's face as he saw War's former host encased by his brother's fire. Ludwig had run from his hiding spot and was now channeling his new ability to control fire into the sword, that he was given earlier it hopes of protecting Micah. The two horseman, the angel and the two nations watched as the blade in Ludwig's hand started to transform.

 

            The sword's hilt took on a black color and extended to twice its original length as the pommel took one an arrowhead shape and turned golden in color. The shoulder merged with the edges as they expanded out, gold slowly painting the outer part and black paint the inside. The tip seem to shrink into the center as the edges extended in length forming two new tips. In the middle of the blade a gold design formed and raised itself from the center, its sides just as sharp as the edges. When the weapon was finish with its transformation it was a least twice its original length and weight, but Ludwig found that he could wield it easier than before.

 

            _"Impossibile! Ephesians telum an in hoc dieet aetate parentem!_ (Impossible! An Ephesians weapon in this day and age.) yelled War as he took a step back. (please see notes at end of chapter) (iii)

 

            Conquest just stood there eyes wide. He had noticed that it was the same sword from his visions. Did that mean War's former host was the figure wrapped in flames?

 

            "War! We need to..." Conquest started to warning the red horseman, but War ran at the German.

 

            Incasing his left had in red flames, War tried to punch Ludwig, only to have his attack stopped by blue flames coming from Germany's opened left palm. Using the block to his  advantage, Germany swung his newly formed blade at the red horseman. Unfortunately War knew that he would use his sword and blocked it with his own. The two continue fighting each other in a show of sparks and red and blue colored flames.

 

            Conquest sadly could not come to the aid of his brother for Micah, with Feliciano on her heels, came at him. It became clear that they were going to try to free his host from him while the German kept War busy. The two proceeded to attack him with their own weapons, in which Conquest responded with his arrows. None of the arrow though made their mark for the angel would move out of the way or the Italian would block them with his shield.

 

            Meanwhile, Ludwig's and War's swords connected again. The red horseman wasn't giving up and neither was the German nation.

 

            Remembering that it was Feliciano's calling out his feelings to him that allowed Ludwig to break free from War, Ludwig tried to call out for Russia even though he didn't have the same.

 

            "Russia, if you can hear me, fight him! He is not as strong as you think!"

 

            For some reason, this caused the red horseman to suddenly jerk to the left. Ludwig noticed this and saw it as a sign that the Russian nation had heard him.

 

            "That's it! Fight him, Russia! Remember what you said after the Cold War. That you said you wouldn't let anyone have control over you again." Said Ludwig.

 

            War's/ Russia's body began to jerk around the field as right arm swung War's sword around chaotically,  and the left hand clawed at his/their face.

 

            See this change of events out of the corner of her eye, Micah yelled "Ludwig, switch paces with me!"

 

            Jumping over the German, who change his focus from War to the white horseman, Micah brought up her right hand and began to chant.

 

            _" Pater noster, qui es in caelis, pueri audivit orationem. Da mihi virtutem suam, et potestatem ligandi animal hoc signum. Sic autem"_ (Our father, who art in heaven heard this child's prayer. Grant me the strength and power to bind this creature to its seal. So it can do)

 

            Suddenly half way through the chant, the sound of glass shattering echoed through the field and War and Micah were blasted to opposite sides. This sudden event caused both Feliciano and Ludwig to halt.

 

            Conquest on the other hand used this to his advantage and dove to his brother. rolling to his feet he charge his fists with white energy and slammed them into the ground as he yelled. _"Septem puncta Corone."_ (Seven Points of the Crown)

 

            The ground underneath the angel's and the nation's feet shattered as seven columns of earth erupted from the ground, circling War and Conquest. Ludwig reached out and grabbed Feliciano. Ludwig pulled the Italian to himself in order to protect him, just before a chunk of Earth slammed into his face.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Ludwig woke up looking at white ceiling. Noticing the change in his surroundings, Ludwig quickly sat up. As the blanket fell from him, Ludwig noticed that he was once again covered in bandages.

 

            "Good to see that you are awake." said a voice.

 

            Glancing around the German saw that Micah was setting in a chair across from the room.

 

            "Where is Feliciano?" spoke the German with a slight worried tone in  his voice.

 

            "Don't worry. He is in the bed next to yours." answered the angel.

 

            Looking to his right, Germany noticed that Feliciano was also laying in a bed bandaged.

 

            "Where are we?" Asked the German, not taking his eyes off the sleep Italian.

 

            "We're in a military hospital." Answered Micah, who had noticed that Ludwig had not taken his eyes off of Feliciano. "After Conquest attack, I woke up to some medics surrounding us. Apparently the leader of battalion had called in for help, when things had gone bad. Unfortunately by the time they arrived Feliciano, you, and me are the only ones that were not in a coma or dead."

 

            "So what did you tell them?"

 

            "I told them that we work for the government and that we had come to check on the troops."

 

            "And they believed you."

 

            "Helps when you show them documents."

 

            "So what are the plans now?"

 

            "Well.. I have something important I needed to do and I will contact you when I find a safe place for us. As for Feliciano and you, get some rest." Answered Micah as she rolled a  tiny white scroll in between her fingers.

 

            "Are you sure that you don't need one of us to come with you? I am pretty sure that I could rally if you need me." Said Ludwig as he turned to look at the angel.

 

            "No, thank you. I should be fine." replied Micah as she stood up and walked to the door.

 

            "If you say so. _Bitte seien Sie vorsichtig Micah._ (Please be careful Micah) said the German  as he watched the angel leave.

 

            _Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde sein._ (Don't worry, I will be.) responded the angel as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Sunlight passed though the stained glass window cashing a blueish light on the cross and the altar below. Other stained glass window lined the walls of the nave (F). The place was empty expect for the young man dressed white.

 

            Conquest stood in sanctuary (E) looking up at the stain glass window, wondering if God would listen to a horseman if he should pray.

 

            "Good to see you." said a voice.

 

            "Yes. I see that you got my message." said Conquest  turning around to face the angel, who had just walked in.

 

            "It's not everyday that an angel gets a note from a religious symbol." responded Micah as she searched the church with her angel eye." So you did come alone. Strange to see that you are willing to meet in a church. You know that this place very close to Father."

 

            "Yea but it is also one of the few places that we could talk without either one of us would fight the other." answered Conquest. Church's sanctuary had always been a place where neither good or evil could fight. "Besides it was not easy to leave War, but I was able to slip out when he fell asleep. You need quite a number on him when you tried to seal him."

 

            "That sometimes happens when a spell goes wrong. I do have a few theories on why it didn't work though. I have a few questions I would like to ask."

 

            "So do I. So how about you ask one  and then I ask one." the white horseman spoke as he walked to a pew and took a seat.

 

            "Ok." said Micah, who continue standing. "First question: What is going on between War and you?"

 

            "What? They didn't tell you." Conquest said with a slight laugh, but when he saw the look on her face, he knew he better answer. "War found me long time ago. A time when I was alone and no one care about me. He took me in, cared for me, and taught me all that I know in being one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. It was him that gave me my name. In a way I see him as my brother."

 

            "That's not all Conquest. I can tell."

 

            "Well that would count as another question."

 

            "Answered it then!" demanded the angel.

 

            "What happen to you ask one, I ask one?" Conquest asked calmly.

 

            "Answer mine and I will let you ask two then."

 

            Nodding his head from side to side, the religious symbol decide it  was fair enough. the main concern was how he would answer the question. "Well, since we had been set free by some unknown force, I have been spending a lot of time with War. I hate it when he is not with me and get jealous when the other horsemen want to talk to him alone.

 

            Remember when War lost control of his first host and attacked Famine? Well Death punish War for it. He tortured War! Death was going to mind rape him on top of that, but instead I took that part of War's punishment."

 

            Since then my face gets red and body heats ups. I have felt my soul jolt  when I see War with out his uniform on or when he touches me. I find myself not caring about what we do as long it is with him. I don't know what is going on."

 

            "I think you are in love." Micah stated quietly.

 

            "What?"

 

            "Nothing. So what is your first question?"

 

            "What is your story Micah? Why would an angel go to so much trouble?"

 

            "I was created shortly after Michael has sealed you and your fellow horsemen. My whole existence in the watch over the seals, but as you already know you got out."

 

            "So all this is the please Daddy."

 

            "Not exactly. More along the lines of to please Michael, my brother..."

 

            "Wait! Michael is your brother! Than that makes you an Archangel!" Said the white horseman in shock.

 

            "Yes."

 

            "Wow! And all this time I thought that a low level angel was our keeper. We have so underestimated you."

 

            Deciding to change the subject, Micah asked "So what is your next question?"

 

            "What would it take to get you to leave War alone? If I go quietly, would that be enough?" asked Conquest

 

            "I don't understand."

 

            "If what you said is true, and that I have fallen in love with my brother..."

 

            "You heard me?"

 

            "Yes and I repeat my question: If I go quietly would you leave War alone? I'll try to convince him not to act so chaotic.

 

            Looking down at the floor, Micah answer "I'm sorry Conquest, but I can't."

 

            "WHY NOT!" yelled the white horseman.

 

            "Because I don't know how Heaven might act. I had an extremely hard time convincing the other angels to let me do this on my own. They may decide to take thing into their own hands if I let one of you go."

 

            Angry at hearing this, Conquest rampage up to the altar. With a sweep of his arms, Conquest knocked the bible, candle sticks, and goblet off the altar.

 

            Jumping at the sound of the objects hitting the floor, Micah watched as the religious symbol pounded on the table.

 

            "IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY SHOULD WAR HAVE TO SUFFER!?" yelled the white horseman.

 

            "Suffer? Conquest what do you mean?" Micah asked as she grabbed Conquest. It was strange for both of them to make contact like this.

 

            Angry that the so call innocence of the angel, Conquest slapped her in the face as hard as he could, causing Micah's lip to split open.  In repose Micah placed her hand over the busted lip, plying pressure to stop the blue blood from flowing. Conquest on the other hand kept yelling. "Father left us, four of his creations, in a cold  dark place. The worse it that I couldn't feel War. It was so lonely, so dark. I don't want War to go back there."

 

            "Conquest! I honestly didn't know!" Micah yelled back.

 

            "Yeah right!" yelled Conquest as he shoved the angel aside and stormed out of the church.

 

            Yelling at the back of the retreating horseman Micah said, "I promise when this is over, I will talk to Father about the conditions of your sealing."

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            It had been about fifteen minutes since Micah has left the hospital. As much as Ludwig respected the angel, he wished that she had at least told him where she was going, so he could find her if something should happen. He was pulled from his thoughts when a soft Ve filled the air.

 

            Looking at the source of the sound, the German noticed that Feliciano had turned his head and was looking at him with his eyes open.  Feliciano's amber eyes, which Ludwig had only seem closed, gazed into the German's own blues eyes, caused Germany's heart to throb.

 

            "Ludwig, is everything okay? Where is Micah?" asked the Italian.

 

            Taking one of Feliciano's hand. "I don't know where Micah is. She said she had business that only she could only take care."

 

            "Okay, I guess. How are you feeling Ludwig?"

 

            "I should be asking you that question."

 

            "But it was you that took a rock to the face."

 

            "I am fine."  Answered Ludwig, as Feliciano started to sit up in the bed, never letting go of the German's hand.  "Don't push yourself."

 

            "Don't worry so much about me, Ludwig." responded Italy. "I was hoping that Micah was here I have a few questions I like to ask."

 

            "So do I." Said Ludwig as he looked at the floor. Events of the battle was running though his head. How did that sword form and why could he wield with such easy?

 

            Looking up, he noticed that Feliciano was standing in front of him.

 

            "Ludwig?" said Feliciano, a light blush on his cheeks.

 

            _"Ja?" (_ Yes?) replied the German nation.

 

            Feliciano slowly lift his hand and cupped the side of Ludwig's face, for he was afraid that the blond nation might pull away.  "Do you trust me?"

 

            "Of course."

 

            Feliciano suddenly leaned forward, and kissed him. Ludwig's eyes widened in shock once more. It wasn't the first time that Italy surprised him with a kiss. Ludwig was pulled from his daze when Feliciano asked. "I'm not going to fast?"

 

            _"Nien."_ (No.)

 

            _"Buono." (_ Good.) And Feliciano kissed Ludwig again. This time Feliciano decided to take the kiss a little farther and started to lick the blonds' lower lip. When Ludwig gave him entrance, Feliciano's tongue delved into his mouth, exploring the moist cavern. Ludwig was eager to responded, wrapping his own tongue around Feliciano's. Ludwig slowly raised his own hand and cupped the opposite side Feliciano's face, than the side Feliciano was cupping, as he kissed Feliciano even deeper.

 

            The two continue kissing until Ludwig's cell phone buzzed in the background. Decide to ignore it the two went on kissing until the caller went to voicemail.

 

            "Hey West! Just your awesome brother calling. I was just wondering how you are doing since I haven't heard from you yet. On a side note things are going awesome on the home front. I am going to hang up now...

 

            "Oh, if you are sexing up your Italian boyfriend make sure to wear a condom."

 

            Choking at the comment, Ludwig broke the kiss to glare at his phone. _'Vielen Dank für die Tötung der Moment Bruder.'_ (Thanks for killing the moment brother.)

 

            "Sorry about that." spoke the German as he pulled the phone from his jacket which was hanging from at post at the ended of the bed. He was debating if he should call his brother to tell him that he was okay or to yell at him for the crude comment.

 

            "It's okay. Better him than having a stranger walk in on us. Remember that we are in America and they might not be accepting to two men kissing each." responded Feliciano.

 

            Sadly Feliciano was right. America was divide by those that was all for the idea of letting lovers be together no matter the sex and those that only saw love was being a pure thing if it was between a man and a woman. On top of that only a few states let same sex couples get married.

 

            "I wonder how he knew that you and me are together?" questioned Feliciano

 

            "I wouldn't be surprised if France called him. It would be so like him to share the news." answered Ludwig.

 

            "I wouldn't mind doing it again another time though."

 

            Blushing Ludwig stuttered. "J-Ja me too."

 

            Just then Ludwig's cell started to buzz in his hand.

 

            "This better not be my brother again."

 

            "No I don't' think so. My phone is going off too."

 

            Both nations looked at their phones, noticing that a message had the long number that Micah had given them earlier. Looking at the text they notice that it was a set on numbers.

 

            "I don't understand, Ludwig."

 

            "It is coordinates. Most likely to where Micah currently is."

 

            "Wow! Why didn't I think of that?"

 

            "It doesn't matter. Let me see if we can leave now." Spoke Ludwig as he walked to the door.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Feliciano stood in front of the hotel looking up at it. He was admiring how nice the building was, as Ludwig paid the taxi driver to the cab they had ridden in.

 

            "Nice place Micah has chosen." Said Ludwig as he joined Feliciano.

 

            " Yea. Now let's go meet up with her." responded Feliciano as he grabbed the German's hand and pulled him along.

 

            Once inside the two noticed the crystal chandler, the brass stair rail, the large oak front desk and the various fancy furniture in the lobby.

 

            Whistling Feliciano looked around. "How does she afford this? Usually Micah and I stayed in run down or abandon hotels."

 

            "I don't know. As for the abandon hotels, maybe she got tired of such places." answered Ludwig.

 

            Walking up to the counter. Both waited a moment because to service staff was busy.

 

            "Hello! How can I help you?'" asked a man behind the counter.

 

            "We are here to meet someone." answered Ludwig. "Maybe you can tell us which room she is in."

 

            "No problem. I will need your names first and then the person you are looking for."

 

            "Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas. We are looking for Micah."

 

            "Oh! Yes Micah Vargas. I remember her. She said that she was traveling with her younger brother  and a friend. Just let me call to verify."

 

            Pick up the desk phone and punching in a few number, the staff member rang Micah.

 

            "Hello Miss. Micah. How are you doing?" the man spoke into the phone.

 

            There was a pause, showing that someone was answering back.

 

            "That is good. The reason I am calling is because I have a Mr. Beilschmidt and a Mr. Vargas her at the desk."

 

            Another pause.

 

            "Of course I will send then right up. Don't worry I will also issue them their own cards. If there is anything you need feel free to call."

 

            Hanging up the man turned back to the nations. "Appears that everything is in order. Now just give me a minute to give you your room keys."

 

            Turning back a round the staff man mess with some equipment before turning once again back to the nations.

 

            "Here you go." handing both the men a keycard. "Your room is on the third floor, room 331. If you need any thing fell free to contact the front desk."

 

            "Don't worry. We will." answered Ludwig as the two stepped into one of the elevators.

 

            Pushing the button for the third floor and then the close door the two nation rode the lift to their chosen floor.

 

            "Ludwig, why do all building in America start the ground floor as one and not the floor above like we do in Europe?" Asked Italy when he noticed the elevator buttons.

 

            Shrugging his shoulders "I don't know. It might have to do with when immigrants were coming in America. The number one is more universal than a letter."

 

            "That does make sense in a way. The way I write one is like the way you write one."

 

            There came a ding and the metal doors slide open.

 

            "Here's our floor." Spoke Ludwig he exited the elevator.

 

            "Hey wait for me!" yelled the Italian as he ran after the German.

 

            Once he catch up with the German, Feliciano grab is hand. Before Feliciano's confession, Ludwig would have pulled his hand out of Italy's, but now Ludwig found it comforting. For some reason he didn't feel so alone.

 

            When they reached the door of room 331, Germany knock instead of opening the door with his keycard. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Micah's wings because he had startled the angel. There was the sound a lock being turned and the door slowly opened.

 

            "Ludwig! Feliciano! I am glad to that you were able to come so quick." said the angel as she stepped out of the way, letting the two nation into the room.

 

            "Yea! Ludwig was really  smart about decoding your message. So, why did you pick such a nice place?" responded Italy.

 

            "I thought that both of you might be still hurting from the incident with Conquest and War. Plus I was also getting tired of abandon buildings. Why don't you guys take a seat and we will begin talking. I know you must have some questions."

 

            "Okay." said both nations as Ludwig sat down on one of the beds with Feliciano setting next to him.

 

            "So where do you want to begin?" asked Micah who took a seat on the other bed.

 

            "Where did you go, Micah? I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there." asked Feliciano.

 

            "I am sorry but I had some business. I went and saw Conquest." answer the angel.

 

            "YOU WHAT!?" yelled Germany.

 

            "Please keep your voice down. We don't want the next room calling about the noise."

 

            _"Entschuldigung._ (Sorry) If I knew that was what you were doing I would have gone with you."

 

            "No need to get upset. It was better that I went alone. Besides Conquest only wanted to talk."

 

            "Talk about what?" Asked Italy, who had been listening to the conversation.

 

            "It was about War and what had happen on the Army base. You see when I tried to  seal War, something blocked me. The first thing I believe has to do with you, Ludwig."

 

            "Me? How?" questioned the German

 

            "Remember when you exorcised War and how we believe that it was incomplete. Well I theorize that  this is one of the reasons it didn't work. I think that a part of the red horseman might still be attached to you. I would like to check this out later if it is okay with you, Ludwig?"

 

            "I don't mind, if you think it will help."

 

            "Then what is the other one?" asked Feliciano

 

            "Well this is where it gets complex...I think Conquest has fallen in love with War."

 

            "WHAT?!" both nations said.

 

            "Hear me out. When we freed England and :Ludwig freed himself it was because  of someone else's love for them that gave them the will to fight back. If Conquest's feelings for War has evolved into love, than that gives War a form of protection. Love is a very powerful force. It was Father's love for mankind that stopped the devil in his tracks, so  one's love for another could basically do the same thing."

 

            "So what do we do now?" Italy asked as he tried to take in all that Micah had said.

 

            "I don't know." answered Micah as she looked down at her hands. "For an angel, I am very inexperience in things dealing with this."

 

            Deciding that having Micah put herself down was not a good idea, Ludwig knew he had a few questions to ask. "I hate to change the subject but I have a few questions."

 

            Looking up at the German nation "Go ahead."

 

            "It's about the sword you gave me. I guess both of you saw how it had change."

 

            "Yes, I did."

 

            "Well what happen?"

 

            "The blade is called an Ephesians weapon. The name comes from the book Ephesians in the New Testament. In Ephesians 6:10-18, it mentions the Armor of God. Humans can use this to defeat evil. This weaponry mainly showed it self in the Old Testament.

 

            "Old Testament? Then why is it mentioned in the New Testament?'

 

            "In the Old Testament the weapons took on of a more solid shape because man needed it more. Examples would be Moses' staff, Dave's sling. When the events of the New Testament happen the items took on a more spiritual form. So that explains  why the horsemen were so surprised when it appeared."

 

            "Interesting."

 

            "I don't think that you quite understand, Ludwig. An Ephesians weapon has never been wielded by an angel or a religious symbol. Only humans can because it is made from part of their souls and their faith."

 

            "My soul! Wow! but faith? I don't understand I am not exactly a heavy believer in God."

 

            "Well, the soul is what makes it strong, so does faith. Your belief must be very strong in whatever you believe in. Besides I am here to finish a job. We can talk religion later."

 

            Looking over at Italy, who had been listening to the two converse, Ludwig had a feeling in what his faith had been entrusted to.

 

            "That is something, Micah." respond Ludwig

 

            "So are you going to name your sword, Ludwig?" asked Feliciano, breaking his silence.

 

            "What?" Ludwig said in confusion.

 

            "I think you should also." replied Micah

 

            "Don't you encourage him."

 

            "Well are you Luddy?" asked Feliciano again.

 

            "I don't know."

 

            "Aww come on."

 

            "Fine." Pausing for a minute "How about _Große Schwert: Flammen der Seele_ (Great Sword: Flames of the Soul)"

 

            "What does that mean?" questioned Italy as he tilt his head to the side.

 

            "It means Great Sword: Flames of the Soul in German."

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Conquest slid the keycard into the lock thus unlocking the door. Pushing the door open, he was greeted to the lamp on the nightstand turned on and War setting at the table that sat in the far corner with a deck of card spread across it.

 

            "Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Conquest

 

            "I should ask you the same thing, brother." replied War.

 

            "I had something I needed to do. It was no big deal."

 

            "I think it is, brother!' yelled the red horseman. "One of Death's so called followers saw you  enter a church and then you were followed by Micah."

 

            "I had to, War. It was important."

 

            "Important! Important! I don't care how important it was! You broke your promise to me about not contacting her!" scream War as he stood up from the table.

 

            "War..."

 

            "I put my trust in you! You where the first person I ever trusted!" yelled the angry religious symbol as he stormed to the door. "Maybe Death was right!"

 

            "NO! Don't Leave!" Cried the white horseman as he ran into to War  digging his head into war's back and throwing his arms around him.

 

            "Let go of me!"

 

            "You don't understand."

 

            "What is there to understand?!"

 

            "I only broke your promise because I wanted to protect you. I went to see her because I was trying to get her off your trail. I did this because .......I love you, brother. Not just brother love. I really love you."

 

            Eyes widen when War heard this. Slowly turning around in Conquest arms, War faced the white horseman speaking as calmly as he could. "What did you say?"

 

            "I love you." responded Conquest

 

            "Why didn't tell me sooner?" answered War as he embraced the smaller man.

 

            Looking up at the red horseman, Conquest saw that the anger in War's face had left, instead a new feeling was on it.

 

            "War?"

 

            "It's okay, Conquest. It's okay." Said the red horseman as he rubbed the other horseman's back before slowly bending down and kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I)For some fun, see if you can decode the number Micah gave the three nations.
> 
> (ii)Also I love to hear your opinions on what the visions that Conquest saw.
> 
> (iii)Ludwig's new sword is base off of Alphamon: Ouryukan sword from the digimon series. I suggest googleing him for a better look at the sword. Also the name to the type of weapon Ludwig's sword is from the name of the book, Ephesians, that the Amour of God is mention in: Ephesians 6:10-18.
> 
> (A) See Chapter 4.   
> (B) Company: 80-225 soldiers  
> (C) caption: the typical commander of a company. Sometimes a major can also lead a company.  
> (D)army jeeps are very tough. Some may argue that a jeep would not be destroyed so easily but on the other hand a tank weights about 68 tons and a jeep weights about 1/4 of a ton. You do the math.  
> (F) Nave: the part where the congregation sit.  
> (E) Sanctuary: the place in the church were the alter is. The altar is usually at the east end of the church. People in the church sit facing the altar. We say that the church “faces east”.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Latin:  
> spumae (scum)  
> Duellum, gratias tibi...Te amo. (War, thank you...I love you.)  
> Maium ne ambules cum viri boni ipsam terra sunt, consumentur. (The Earth shall die when good men let evil walk it.)  
> Sed ego scio quod non erat, ut fratres tui te Michael tenebris. Et non tradat in illis. (I am sure that Michael and your brothers didn't mean to keep you in the dark. So do not give up on them.)  
> "Facit me sentire sicut rudera." (It makes me feel like rubbish)  
> " Pater noster, qui es in caelis, pueri audivit orationem. Da mihi virtutem suam, et potestatem ligandi animal hoc signum. Sic autem" (Our father, who art in heaven heard this child's prayer. Grant me the strength and power to bind this creature to its seal. So it can do)  
> "Septem puncta Corone." (Seven Points of the Crown)
> 
> German:  
> Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte (Black Forest cherry torte)  
> Merci, Germany. (Thank you, Germany)  
> "Wo soll Ich anfangen?" (Where do I begin?)  
> Kurator: Protector  
> Bitte seien Sie vorsichtig Micah. (Please be careful Micah)  
> Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde sein. (Don't worry, I will be.)  
> Ja: Yes  
> Nien: No  
> 'Vielen Dank für die Tötung der Moment Bruder. (Thanks for killing the moment brother.)  
> "Entschuldigung.(Sorry)  
> Große Schwert: Flammen der Seele (Great Sword: Flames of the Soul)
> 
> French:  
> amour est l'amour et si quelqu'un le mérite, c'est vous. (love is love and if anyone deserves it, it is you)
> 
> Italian:  
> Spiacente (Sorry)  
> "Scusa! (Sorry!)


	9. Bad Ties to New Allies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also the same warning as earlier chapters.  
> Author's note 2: Sadly this chapter was self edit so please don't kill me for mistakes. There will be a dialog in done in two or more languages. To make it easier to understand I have place the translations to what is being in parentheses after what is being said.  
> Author's Note 3: this chapter has mention of concentration/ extermination camps during World War II and mention of Hitler (not mention by name) I don't mean to upset anyone.

_Chapter 9: Bad Ties to new Allies?_

 

_**How good and pleasant it is when brothers live together in unity!-** Psalms 133:1_

_**And  over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity-** Colossians 3:14_

 

            Conquest _couldn't_ believe in what was happening! War was kissing him! War had the same feelings!

 

            Slowly breaking the kiss, the white horseman looked into the eyes of the red horseman. Any feeling of fear or hate in War's eyes was replaced with his love for Conquest.

 

            "How long?" Conquest asked still hugging his brother. "How long have been in love with me?"

 

            Hugging the younger horseman closer to himself, War answered, "For a really long time. Since after you came to live with me but before Famine's attack on you.  You made my life so much more than just  a horseman. It was  my fear of loosing you that made me join up with Death. You mean so much to me, Conquest."

 

            "That is a long time, War. I am sorry, for my love is much newer. Only recently have I realized my feelings for you."

 

            "It is okay, Conquest. I don't care as long as you are with me now, for I love you."

 

            "I love you too and you mean so much to me also. So please stay by me for as long as possible" Standing on his toes, Conquest this time started the kiss.

 

            "I'll try my hardest.'" responded War between their lip lock.

 

            Breaking apart once again, Conquest asked the one question that neither wanted to hear. "What about Death? What are we going to do? He never understands unity and will be sure to try to keep us apart. "

 

            "We should stand up to him. We could fight him because _unum sumus et validi._ (together we are strong)

 

            "War...It's not that I don't trust your skills but Death is powerful. You remember how he took over Famine and the pain he dealt us. We will need help."

 

            "Then you do suggest we go to for help?"

 

            "Since Micah is out of the question, maybe we could talk to your first host and that Italian." said Conquest as he rested his head on War's chest.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Feliciano sat on one of the beds, as Ludwig removed his jacket and shirt. Seeing the German's muscled chest cause his heart to speed up and a blush to come to his face. Earlier Ludwig had agreed to let Micah check him for reasons why she couldn't seal War. Taking in more of his lover's body, Feliciano notice the ten finger size wounds still on his chest.

 

            "Shouldn't those wounds have healed by now?" asked Feliciano.

 

            Running his hand over them, Ludwig replied "I was wondering the same thing." This was not the fist time he  had noticed this. Asking the angel about this had slipped his mind do to the difficulties the group had ran into.

 

            "That might have to do with War." called Micah from host area of the room the three were staying in. She was using the coffee maker to brew up something that was starting to smell funky. It reminded Feliciano of tea, onions and fish.

 

            " I hope what ever you got cooking in there wouldn't get us thrown out." spoke the German as the smell filled his nose.

 

            "If anyone complains we can say that it's medicine. Beside once we throw it out and turn on the cleaning fan the smell will be gone in five minutes. You not allergic to anything?"

 

            "No."

 

            "So exactly what are we doing?" asked Feliciano

 

            "I am going to perform a spell that will allow me to search inside of Ludwig. I am going to see what blocked my sealing of War and maybe why Ludwig can throw fire around." spoke the angel as she walk in the bed part of the room, carrying large cup in one hand and a bowl in the other. As she set the two items down on the nightstand by the beds, Feliciano noticed that the bowl was made of copper and that a black goo filled it.

 

            "Okay, in order for this to work, you need to drink this." Micah said as she handed the large cup to Ludwig.

 

            Taking a whiff  of the liquid in the cup, the German wrinkled his nose. "What is this?"

 

            "It's tea containing valerian, chamomile, and some other natural muscle relaxers. If your body is too intense when I perform my search I could hurt you. I could accidentally cause internal bleeding." answered Micah

 

            "And the other stuff?" asked Feliciano, who was trying to resist sticking one of his fingers in it.

 

            "That is so I can slide my hand around without it hurting so much. Beside this there is not much I can do for the pain this might cause. You still sure you want to do this?"

 

            "Yes, doing this might help." Answered Ludwig.

 

            "If your fine with this, then please drink the tea and lay down on the bed."

 

            "Okay." said the German before chugging the mixture down. Shaking his head, he could feel the fluid kicking in. Setting down on the opposite bed that Italy sat on, he looked at him before looking at the angel, who was holding a white cloth in her hands.

 

            "I think you might want to gagged yourself, just in case you cry out. We don't want to have the police knocking on our door."

 

            "I understand."

 

            Handing the cloth to him, Ludwig slid it between his teeth and tied the ends behind his head. Once he was sure that the cloth wouldn't fall off he lifted up his feet and laid down on the bed.

 

            "Ludwig?" Looking over a Italy, he notice that Feliciano had a worried look on his face. "Would it make it more comfortable if I sit next to you?"

 

            Nodding his answer, Feliciano got up and climbed onto the bed until he was setting next to the German.

 

            "I am going to start now." spoke the angel as she stuck her hand into the goo until her hand was completely submerged in it. Pulling her hand out, she looked at the German as some of the black goo ran down her arm. "I apologize in advanced for the pain, Ludwig."

 

            Micah slowly moved her hand down to where the wounds still laid. Pausing for a moment, she glanced at the two nations before slowly plunging her hand into Germany's chest.

 

            Pain flooded though his body as soon as Micah's hand had entered his body. If he had the describe the felling it was like he had been shot multiple times and now someone was digging into the bullet holes. He tried hard not to move as Micah did her search but tears did leaked from his eyes.  Feeling the angel's fingers move inside him caused a new wave of pain to follow over him.

 

            _"Machen Sie es zu stoppen! Bitte might mehr!'_ (Make it stop! Please no more!) Germany screamed in his head as more pain came to him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a black mass slide across his vision.

 

            "Micah what is happening? Ludwig just passed out!"

 

            The angel had also noticed the change in the German's bodies and fear flooded her face. _'Pater non amabo!'_ (Please Father no!) thought the angel before answering Feliciano, "I don't know! I think he is having a reaction to one of mixtures."

 

            Slowly pulling her hand out of Ludwig's chest, she place two of the black goo covered fingers on his forehead. Using the same ability that she had used on the German's chest, she pushed the fingers into the forehead until they were in about to the first knuckle.  She quickly pulled her finger out as her eyes widen when she saw what was running though Germany's mind.

 

            "Feliciano, I think Ludwig has fallen into a memory loop."

 

            Italy on the other hand  was trying so hard not to freak out. Micah didn't know that before she had started the search, he had taken Ludwig's hand into his own. When Ludwig's hand went slacked, panic rushed into the Italian nation.

 

            "A memory loop?" question Feliciano as he fought back the need to cry.

 

            "Yes, he is reliving some dark memories that he can't break out of. The goo mixture might have trigger this. There is away to pull him out of it but I am going to need your help." answered Micah as she ran from the bed area and back into the host area.

 

            "How can I help?"

 

            "You need to drink this." Micah said as she returned to the bed area, and hand Italy the same tea mix that Ludwig had drunk earlier. "After you are done, I am going to link you to Ludwig's mind. I need you to pull him out of the memory loop."

 

            "Can't you do that on your own?"

 

            "I don't have the bonds to him like you do, Feliciano. You need to be strong. Only you can save Ludwig."

 

            Looking at Ludwig, Italy noticed that blood was starting to come out of his noise.

 

            "Okay, I will try." Spoke the Italian nation, before he downed the fluid. Feeling the effects of the mixture, Feliciano laid down next to Ludwig. Taking his hand into his own once again, Feliciano drew a breath, before Micah push her figure into his forehead at the same time as she did the same to Ludwig.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Feliciano found himself on a blacken charred hill. Dead, broken, black trees stood in the distance, as smoke filled the sky and the sound of bombs could be heard on the wind. Looking around he recognized the area as a scene from World War II.

 

            "I got to find Germany before he gets consumed by his memories." Italy spoke  his thought aloud, trying to break the silence around him as he took off running down the hill, kicking up a cloud of ash and shoot with each step.

 

            As Feliciano ran across the ground he saw cities and towns being  destroyed by bombs. This made him realized that he was witnessing the final moment of the war from the German's perspective. During this time Feliciano had already joined the Allies and was kept back on the home front. He had really wanted to find Germany so he could tell him it was okay, that he still trusted him, and that they were still friends but because of orders from the other nations he didn't get to see Ludwig until after America had been taking care of him for at least a year or two.

 

            Pausing for a moment, Feliciano looked at an empty concentration camp, that he was pasting by. The front gates had been torn opened from what looked like from the inside. Looking at the place from the other side of the fence, he saw the bodies of Nazi soldiers laying on the ground, blood coming from their heads and the smell of gas still lingered around the area.

 

            Seeing a motion from the corner of his eye, Feliciano turned his head to see a green uniformed figure walking towards a city being hit by bombs before disappearing. Looking in the direction the figure disappeared, Feliciano decided that was where he needed to go.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Feliciano walked though ruins of a destroyed city, as a thunder storm roared above his head releasing tons of rain. Holes, from bombs,  filled what was once amazing streets, ruble covered many places, burnt out buildings stood like forgotten ghosts, lighting flashed in the sky giving things a shifting movement, and thunder fought with the sound of bombs for the control of Feliciano's hearing. Soaked to the bone, Feliciano continue walking until he heard a gun shot go off.

 

            Running in the direction of the sound, Feliciano came around a corner to see a large building explode into flames. On his knees, in front of the burning building, was the figure that Italy had seen earlier. It was Germany.

 

            Before he could approach Germany, people surround the German nation. Looking at these people, Feliciano knew where they had come from.

 

            _"Stoppen! Ich habe ihn  getötet! Ich tötete den Chef Verrückter! Ich habe ihn getötet, wie Sie gesagt!"_ (Stop! I killed him! I killed the maniac boss! I killed him like you said!) cried out Germany as one of the figures dung its thin fingers into his skin, drawing out blood.

 

            Watching more of the people attack the nation, Feliciano cried out, "No stop please! Please leave him alone!"

 

            All the figures stopped their action to look at the Italian before disappearing from around the German.

 

            "Ludwig?" asked as he slowly approached the blond man.

 

            "Why?" asked the blond man.

 

            "Why what?"

 

            "Why do you care for me?"

 

            "I don't understand." said Feliciano as he rested a hand on Germany's shoulder.

 

            Throwing Italy's hand off, Germany backed away from Feliciano before showing him his warped face. "How can you love me? You've seen what I have done.  You have seen the fucking monster I am, but still you can love me."

 

            Seeing the scared right side of Ludwig's face, the twisted shaped of his lips, and the washed out white of his left eye brought a sadness to Feliciano. Even after all this time, was this how Ludwig saw himself when in looked in a mirror. Approaching the nation, Feliciano hugged him. "Ludwig, only a monster would not care about what he had done. Only a monster wouldn't try to make up for his actions. You are not a monster. You tried to set things right. You care so much."

 

            "That does nothing to clean off the blood on my hands. All those people lives can never be restored. Why didn't I challenge him more? Why didn't I show my power as a nation to him? I could have done something!" Ludwig spoke in a serious tone as he pulled away from the hug.

 

            "But you did fight back so many times. Remember Operation Valkyrie. Or how you sent me away not because of the change in my government but because you worried what might happen if I stayed with you. You did this because even then you loved me. And that is what is important. You love me. And because you love me, you can't be evil."

 

            "Feliciano.." said Germany as he looked at the other nation. "Thank you."

 

            "Do you understood how much I love you?"

 

            _"Ja" (yes)_

"Then try  to stop living in what you could have done. Try to  put the past behind you. Come live in the present with me, Ludwig." spoke Feliciano as he embraced Ludwig once again.

 

            "Okay, I will try." Answered Ludwig, hugging the smaller nation in return, as he bend down to kiss Feliciano, his face turning to normal.

 

            Kissing the taller man, Feliciano saw white explode around him before the feeling of flight came to him.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Feliciano woke to the sound of Ludwig's hard coughing next to him.

 

            "Are you okay?" Feliciano heard the angel asked the German.

 

            Ludwig continue coughing, before covering his mouth like he was trying to hold something in. Grabbing the trash can by the refrigerator, Micah handed it to him. Once the can was in his hands, Germany emptied the contents of his stomach.

 

            Reaching over Feliciano started to rub the German's back hoping the soothe him. "I hate to ask the same question but are you okay, Ludwig?"

 

            Hold up a finger to signal to wait a minute, Ludwig finished emptying his stomach into the trash. "I think I will be fine. My stomach hurts really bad now and I feel a little weak."

 

            "That might because of me." responded Micah "I'm sorry Ludwig. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

 

            "It's okay Micah. The pain some how triggered my memories of the past. It was something that I wasn't suspecting to happen. Did you find anything out before I pasted out?"

 

            "I did find out something but now I am more concerned about you, my friend."

 

            "Yeah Ludwig. When you pasted out it gave us quite the scare." said Feliciano as he moved across the bed and embrace the sick man from behind. "You need to eat and then maybe  get some rest."

 

            "For once I would have to agree with you Feliciano. Something in my stomach would be nice."

 

            "You should also rest like Feliciano said if your memory loop was like anything I sense when I tried to find out what happen." spoke Micah.

 

            "If you think so."

 

            "Okay then! I will grab you something after I throw out this out." Said the angel as she pick up the copper bowl still filled with some of the black goo and the trash can. "Oh I will also grab you something Feliciano."

 

            _"Grazie, Micah."_ (Thank you, Micah.) replied Italy.

 

            _"La vostra accoglienza."_ (Your welcome.) For now just relaxed. " Said Micah as she close the room door behind herself.

 

            Once the nation realized that they were alone, Feliciano moved around to hugged the German from the front. "Are you going to do what Micah and I suggested?"

 

            _"Ja."_ (Yes) Said Germany as he looked at Feliciano. "I just need to get more comfortable." Bending down he started to untie his boots.

 

            "No let me do it, Ludwig!' Said Feliciano as he slid down to floor.

 

            "You don't have to."

 

            "I want too." he responded as he started to untie Germany's boots.

 

            "Thank you, Feliciano."

 

            Pulling off one of the boots and starting on the laces of the other, Feliciano just looked up at Ludwig and smiled before returning to the task. Once he was finished with the boots he remove Ludwig's black socks  Notice a scar around the ankle of the left foot, Feliciano couldn't but help to run one of his fingers over it. Seeing how Ludwig's foot twitched at the touch, he looked back at the German. "When did this happen?"

 

            "During the time I was sent to a camp for punishment for working against him. I rather not talk about it." answered Ludwig as he reached down and grabbed one of Feliciano's hands, gently pulling him up.

 

            "I understand." Said Feliciano as he rose to his feet. "Do you want me to join you?'

 

            "Yes, please."

 

            "Okay!" Said Feliciano in a happy tone for he enjoyed share a bed with Ludwig. As for sharing a bed, in the non-innocent meaning of the term, Feliciano was afraid that if he rushed Ludwig, the German might pull away. Right now, he was more than happy that his love for Ludwig was returned by the same man.

 

            "Can I suggest that you don't get completely nude. Seeing you like that might startle Micah." commented Ludwig, as he removed his belt. Feliciano was starting to unbutton his shirt. "Do you need help?"

 

            "No. Besides you should be resting."  Answered the smaller nation. Noticing the blush on Ludwig's face, which came when he saw Feliciano's bare chest,  Feliciano winked at him, which cause Germany to blush even harder. 

 

            "I am sorry. I didn't mean to be embarrassing you, Luddy." replied Feliciano when he saw the German look down at the floor.

 

            "It's okay. It's just that I don't have much experience of when it comes to relationships." responded the German returning his vision to Feliciano.

 

            "Don't worry. Everyone has to start somewhere."

 

            "Well, it seems to come to you naturally."

 

            "But remember that I am older than you. So I have experience in areas that you don't."

 

            "True. I sometimes forget that you are older than me. _Im Gegensatz zu Ihen  war Ich für den Krieg gemacht."_ (Unlike you, I was made for war.)

 

            Feliciano raised an eyebrow at the Germany's statement, but because he didn't fully understand German so he didn't get the full meaning behind it. Before he could say something a knock came to the door.

 

            "Who is it?" Feliciano called out.

 

            "It is me. Micah. Can I come in?"

 

            Looking at Ludwig, who nodded,  Feliciano answered "Sure. Come on in."

 

            Before he could reach the door, Micah opened it and walked in.

 

            "Sorry Micah. I was going to help you." said Feliciano

 

            "It's okay. Sorry it took sometime. I wasn't sure on what to get both of you." said Micah.

 

            "I'm sure what ever you got us will be fine. Thanks for picking up some food." comment Ludwig as he watched Micah, followed by Feliciano, walk up to the desk, that was in a corner of the room and set down two plates that had lids over them.

 

            "I suggest you eat before the meals get cold. As for me, I am heading back out."

 

            "Why?" asked Italy. "We don't mind having you around."

 

            "I know, but I'm also a little shaken up by what had just happen. I am going to go do something that will help me relax. That is if you don't mind."

 

            "No, we understand." replied Ludwig. "Go ahead. If we need you, we will call."

 

            "Thank you my friends." Said  Micah as she  walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

 

            Italy just stood at the table for a few seconds wondering what an angel did to clam down, before he heard Ludwig clear his throat. "So are we going to eat?"

 

            "Oh yes." Feliciano could not believe that he forgot that there was food in the room. "Just let me get it for you."

 

            "No need too." spoke the German as he stood up.

 

            "But Ludwig, you should be..."

 

            "I know." he interrupted. "I just don't like eating in bed. It makes me feel like _ein Schwein._ (a swine.)

 

            "I understand." Said Italy as he took a set at the table as Germany took a seat on the other side.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Micah walked into a church that was in the middle of its service. Some people  noticed the new comer but decided not to bug her when all she did was take a seat in the back row. When she  joined them in a few songs and prayers many were glad that maybe God's love had reach another lost soul.

 

            Soon the service was over and people began to clear out, head to a nearby restaurant or to take care of other things. Micah on the other hand just stayed where she was sitting.

 

            "Mommy look! That girl was wings!" said a little girl, "Is she what the pastor called an angel?"

 

            Looking down the church pew, the angel notice a the brown haired child looking over the pew arm.

 

            "Don't be rude." Said a woman with matching color hair. She was most likely to be the girl's mother. Looking at Micah she then said. "I am sorry about that. My girl was  quite the imagination."

 

            "It's okay, Ma'am. I will take it as a comment." Said Micah as she looked up at the woman.

 

            "Thanks for understanding." Said the woman as she took her child's hand and walked out of the church.

 

            Micah on the other hand continue setting there until the pastor approached her. "I will be locking up soon. I hope that you don't mind."

 

            "That is find. I will be leaving soon. I just need a few minutes to collect my thoughts. I hope that is not too much trouble." responded Micah.

 

            "No trouble at all. I will be in my office if you need me for whatever reason at all."

 

            Nodding to the pastor, she watch him leave the nave and head for his office. The angel continue sitting  in the pew for a few minutes before getting up and walking up to the altar. She stood there for a few more minutes before a figure joined her at the altar.

 

            " _Salve, parum soror. Fuit aliquando."_ (Hello, little sister. It has been sometime.) Said the figure.

 

            _"Bonus videre vos, Gabriel."_ (Nice to see you too, Gabriel.) Said Micah as she turned to the archangel, who's named she just said.

 

            The male archangel standing before her appeared to be in his late twenties. He had short blond hair with the tips dyed black and silver colored eyes. He was wearing a pair of formal black dress pants.  A black dress jacket with two silver crosses sown on the sleeves was worn over a white dress shirt completed with a grey tie. An emerald green ribbon, about an inch wide,  could be seen under the left cuff wrapped around his wrist three times before disappear under the sleeve. It reappeared wrapped around his neck twice, disappeared under his shirt collar and reappeared under the cuff of his right sleeve wrapped around his wrist three times.  Five shinning wings came out of his back, three on his right side and two slightly bigger wings on his left side.

 

            "I am glad you are in good health. We, angels know how hard the trials of Earth can be. Plus traveling with mortals must be making your quest even harder." said Gabriel.

 

            "Don't you dare talk bad about my friends!" snapped the younger archangel.

 

            "Now don't be that way." Gabriel spoke calmly to Micah's comment.

 

            "I have every right. They are my friends. Besides they are not humans, they are nations." Micah said with anger still in her voice.

 

            "Nations you say?" Gabriel said questionably as he grabbed his chin with his right hand. "I wonder.."

 

            "On a side note, I have every right to be angry." said the fifth archangel as she poked the second archangel in the chest. "Michael, you and the others have been keeping secrets from me! I am tired of finding out things for myself! For starters did you know about the conditions that the horseman were forced to live in!"

 

            "Of course."

 

            "Then why didn't you try to talk to Father about it. How would you like it if you were cut from our brothers and forced to live like that for years on end?"

 

            "They are just religious symbols. Made to collect souls in order to balance the Earth and keep man from over populating it to fast. That was before their rampage though that city. Now father  has to resort to other means of populace control."

 

            "But they are still made by Father and therefore still part of our family in someway."

 

            "That is your problem, little sister, you have to much of a bleeding heart. You need to stop caring about every little thing that crawls out of the grass."

 

            Fighting the urge to punch her older brother in the face, Micah screamed "If that is not how an archangel is supposed to act, then maybe I don't want to be one!"

 

            "So are you going to join the Fallen then? Are you going to break Michael's heart like _he_ did before you were born?" Questioned the older archangel.

 

            Hearing these questions pulled Micah from her rage. "No...I..."

 

            "So are you going to do what Big Brother said?"

 

            "I can't just seal up War and Conquest. They are not evil as I was once led to believe." answered Micah.

 

            "I see then." said Gabriel "I will wait for what will come when you bring the Four Horsemen back home. "

 

            Turning away from the younger archangel, Gabriel started walk out of the church. Pausing half way in the chancel, he turned back to Micah. "About these nations you have befriended. Have you ever wonder were they get their immortal like abilities and their ties to the land?"

 

            Looking at her face, he could tell that the question had come to mind.

 

            "A longtime ago, before man of course, when Father threw.... _the devil_ out, there was some angels that also thrown out that didn't fight against Father because they believed the same as _he_ did. They did because they were under _his_ orders and like good soldiers that they were they followed them without question."

 

            "So when it came to their judgment, Father didn't want to throw them in Hell, they were only following order like they were created to do, but they couldn't stay in Heaven. So instead he sent them to live on Earth. I believe that your so called friends might be the descendants of these angels. If my theory is true, I would be careful around them, for they might betray you in the end."

 

            And with that Gabriel continue walking until  he exited the church.

 

             Micah stood still for a few minutes, to process what had been said, before running after the older archangel.  Throwing open the door and looking around Micah yelled, not caring if she got looks from people pasting by. "I don't care what Feliciano's or Ludwig's origins are, they are still my friends. And I will stay by my beliefs and help Conquest and War."

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            Italy laid in bed next to Germany, his head resting on the bigger nation's chest. He had woken up about thirty minutes ago. Right now he was listening to Ludwig's heartbeat. For some reason the sound was like he had heard it a long time ago. He wasn't sure how because this was the first time he laid so close to the German. Deciding not to worry about it, Italy continue laying in the bed. That was until Germany suddenly sat up, knocking Italy off his chest.

 

            "What's wrong?" Asked Feliciano was he watched Ludwig jumped from the bed and start to put on the clothes that he had taken off earlier.

 

            "Don't you feel that?" Said Ludwig as he collected the Italian's clothes and placed them on the bed next to Italy.

 

            "Feel what, Ludwig?"

 

            "A strong force has enter the hotel. I don't think it is Micah. You need to get dress. We might need to regroup with Micah."

 

            "If you say so." responded Feliciano as he grab his shirt and started dressing.

 

            Suddenly glancing at the door, Ludwig turn to face it.

 

            "Ludwig?" Noticing the change in Ludwig's attitude.

 

            "Feliciano, no matter what happens, stay behind me." said Ludwig as he summoned _Große Schwert: Flammen der Seele_ (Great Sword: Flames of the Soul) to his right hand.

 

            Noticing that _Kurator_ (Protector) was setting in a corner, Italy picked up the shield and handed it to Ludwig. "Here use this."

 

            Nodding at the other nation, Germany slid the shield onto his left arm.

 

            A loud knocking started on the hotel room door. Each minute the two nations let the knocking continue the louder it got.

 

            "Should we open the door?" asked Feliciano as he hid behind Ludwig. It was hard not to pull out a white flag and start waving it around.

 

            Just then the door slammed open and a flash of blue light flooded the room. When the light clear Feliciano saw that he was still standing behind Germany but they were now on the roof of the hotel and not in the room.

 

            "How did we get here?" said Ludwig as he turned his head to look around.

 

            "We brought you here." said a voice that the two men had become familiar with.

 

            Looking forward Italy and Germany saw that War and Conquest were now  standing  in front of them. Moving his sword, Ludwig brought it in front of himself in hopes to block any attack that might come from the two horsemen.

 

            "There is no need for that, Germany." Said War as he raised a hand. " _Huc venimus pacem, non ad pugnam.(_ We came here in peace not to fight)"

 

            "Lies!" yelled the German. "You suspect me to believe you after all you  put Italy and me though!"

 

            "It's true!" responded Conquest as he slowly took off his quiver of arrows and bow. He slowly sat them on the ground in front of the two nations. If this didn't help with atmosphere then nothing would. "We only want to talk."

 

            Noticing Conquest's action, War unbuckled his sword from his waist and laid it with the white horseman's weapons. "I don't blame you for your anger at us, but please hear us out."

 

            "If you want us to listen, then release my brother." called out Feliciano from behind Germany.

 

            "I would if I could, but don't know were my body is. When we were freed we ended up in a spiritual form.  If I leave this person then I can't help in the defeat of Death." answered Conquest.

 

            "Defeat of Death?" Both nations glanced at each other, wondering if they had heard correctly.

 

            "Yes the defeat of Death." answered the red horseman. "You see things have change since  we made the Deal to follow Death  in the past.  We no longer stand alone but.." Looking at the white horseman, War took his right hand into his left.

 

            "So what Micah  said is true." Said Ludwig as he lowered his blade down a little. "You, Conquest, have fallen in love with War."

 

            "Love is a two way street. You should know that Germany." replied War.

 

            "Don't try to get all buddy with me!" yelled Germany back at the red horseman. Feliciano glance at the angry German. He knew that he couldn't blame Ludwig for being upset at the horsemen specially War, who had possessed the nation before he broke free.

 

            "You have every right to be angry at me but you need to understand, defeating Death is going to be  hard. Death is the most powerful of us horseman. He can use shadows like doorways, controls lightning and his able to wield  his scythe without touching it.  To add on top of that he can warp reality, attack the mind, and  call upon the dead. He has been around since Father created the heavens and  the Earth. He fears only one person, who I think will not become involved. The only reason I  believe Michael  was able to seal him was because of Death's own arrogance. If we want to  take down Death, we will need to work together."

 

            "I don't know." said Feliciano as he looked at Ludwig. From the look on his face, Italy could tell that he was in deep thought.

 

            "We understand your  reluctance to join us, but we need to put aside our differences and work together if we are going to take down Death." spoke Conquest. He was trying to resist the urge just to turn around and drag War out of the area.

 

            "It's not that you have a point." answered Ludwig, as he move his sword to have the end rest on the roof, that was under their feet. "The thing is we are not sure how Micah  would feel about this."

 

            "Speak of the angel and she shall appear." Said Micah who has suddenly appeared to the right of the two  nation and the two horseman.

 

            "Micah!" called out Feliciano in surprise as War and Conquest took a step back. They were not sure in what she might do. "How long have you been there?"

 

            "Long enough to agree with War and Conquest about joining up." she said calmly looking at the two horsemen.

 

            "What is making you so willing to join us?' asked the white horseman. "When I talked to you earlier, you said that you couldn't leave War loose on the world."

 

            "I had a small talk with one of my brothers. Let's say it didn't go well and now I am upset at them."

 

            "I see.." replied War. "So where are you in the scheme of things?"

 

            "For starters, I am not mad at either of you." spoke the archangel as she looked at the two nations. Turning to look at the two horsemen "I don't like in what my brothers have  already decided and they will not listen to anything I have tried to say. I am for once going to do what I believe in.

 

            "Which is?"

 

            "I am going to stand up for you. Once we have sealed Death and if you come with me to heaven, I will stand by your side. I will fight for your rights."

 

            "You would do that for us?" asked Conquest.

 

            "Yes, I am not heartless like some angels like to pretended they are. I am sorry to say though I can't just let you stay on Earth. If you decide to turn your back on my offer I will have to hunt you down, because I can't let you continue to cause chaos on Earth. So are you willing to extent you  deal to me?"

 

            Both horsemen looked at each before nodding to the other.

 

            "We understand and would like to join force with you Micah and your friends."

 

            "Fine by me. Is it okay for this to go down with you Feliciano?"

 

            Surprised that Micah was asking if it was okay. "Ummm....I guess it is okay with me."  Feliciano answered.

 

            "And you Ludwig?" asked Micah as she turned to face the German.

 

            Pausing for a few minutes, Ludwig thought over things. If what War said was right Death would be the hardest to beat.  If he remembered right their fight with Famine had caused mass destruction. A fight with Death, who had remained in the  background so far, would be ten times as destructive. "If it will help in taking down Death then I guess I am fine with it."

 

            "Okay then." said Micah looking up at the sky. "Let's go inside. I think a storm is approaching, I for one don't want to get wet."

 

            Nodding, the two horsemen and the two nations head down the stairs that lead back into the hotel. Micah on the other hand looked back up at the sky as a raven circled the  building.

 

(Hetalia)

 

 

            " _Stercore! (Shit)_ How did she figure out that  I was watching!" shouted Death as he closed is link with the bird.

 

            "Is something wrong, Lord Death?" said one of his followers, after he had clamed down from the scare the yellowish-green horseman had just caused.

 

            "Nothing to worry about. _That_ angel has gotten strong since she came to Earth, but  still lack any power to defeat me. What is the problem is that War and Conquest have join up with her and her so called friends."

 

            "Is there anything we can do to help, my lord?" asked another follower.

 

            "Why yes. see if you can find the contact number of Antonio Carriedo....."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Latin:  
> unum sumus et validi. (together we are strong)  
> Pater non amabo!' (Please Father no!)  
> "Salve, parum soror. Fuit aliquando." (Hello, little sister. It has been sometime.)  
> "Bonus videre vos, Raphael." (Nice to see you too, Gabriel.)  
> "Huc venimus pacem, non ad pugnam.(We came here in peace not to fight)"  
> Stercore! (Shit)  
> German:  
> "Machen Sie es zu stoppen! Bitte might mehr!' (Make it stop! Please no more!)  
> "Stoppen! Ich habe ihn getötet! Ich tötete den Chef Verrückter! Ich habe ihn getötet, wie Sie gesagt!" (Stop! I killed him! I killed the maniac boss! I killed him like you said!)  
> "Ja." (Yes)  
> Im Gegensatz zu Ihen war Ich für den Krieg gemacht." (Unlike you, I was made for war.)  
> ein Schwein. (a swine.)  
> Große Schwert: Flammen der Seele (Great Sword: Flames of the Soul)
> 
> Italian:  
> "Grazie, Micah." (Thank you, Micah.)  
> "La vostra accoglienza." (Your welcome.)


	10. Is Love the Enernal Question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also the same warning as earlier chapters.  
> Author's note 2: Sadly this chapter was self edit so please don't kill me for mistakes. There will be a dialog in done in two or more languages. To make it easier to understand I have place the translations to what is being in parentheses after what is being said
> 
> Special thanks to Alyx for the comment. I think you where the only one that caught that so quickly. In the mean time anyone else feel free to comment or ask a question.

_**Dear friends, let us love one another, for love comes from God.-** 1 John 4:7_

****

**_Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends.-_ ** _John 15:13_

            It was early morning when Spain's home phone went off, pulling the man from his sleep. Laying there for a few seconds, Spain debated about answering it or ignoring it. The man wasn't usually this rude when it came to answering the phone. Often he was already talking to the person on the other end, but with the disappearance of Romano things had gotten tough. Spain was constantly hunting down and following leads to where South Italy ran away too. These actions cause him to stay wake for what seemed like days, and sometimes he would open his eyes feeling like it had only been seconds only to find that hours had pasted.

 

            Deciding that answering the phone was the best action now, Spain threw off the blankets and climbed out off bed.  Walking out of the bedroom and into the living room, Antonio picked up the handset.   _"Hola residencia de España. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?"_ (Hello Spain residence. How can I help you?)

 

            "Spain. Are you alone?" Antonio's  eyes widen at the sound of the voice. The voice belonged to none other than America! From the sound of it he was trying to be quite about this call and due to the lack of sound in the back ground, he was also trying to hide his location.

 

            "America! Where are you? What happen? Have you seen the others? Is Romano okay?" Asked the Spanish man. He was wanting answers and maybe the younger nation could give them to him.

 

            "I can't say where I am. She might be  listening and I don't want her to find me. I all I know is that a woman by the name of Micah and her followers used some type of trick and kidnapped us. Also she knew what we were and wanted to use us for her own personal gain."

 

            "As for the others all, I know it that England made it out some how and is now traveling with France. I heard that Micah can't  find them do to them changing location often. As for Romano, the last time I saw him he seemed okay."

 

            _"Gracias a Dios!_ (Thank God!)" Said Spain into the phone. Thinking to himself 'At least there is still time to save Romano.'

 

            "Anyway I am calling about getting your help to save the others. Getting them from her clutches will not be easy. Plus on top of that she might have brainwashed them."

 

            "Brainwashed?"

 

            "Yea they were trying to do that when I escaped from their base. Anyway are you able to help?"

 

            "Of course!"

 

            "Okay than. I will contact you in a few nights from now."

 

            "Okay. I hear from you then." And with that Spain hung up the phone once he could no longer hear America on the other end.

 

            Looking at a photo of Romano and him, the Spaniard thought to himself 'Don't worry Lovino. I'll rescue you like I did in the past. And once you are safe I will correct my mistake and we will be happy once again'

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Up in the mountains, two men were going against each other with swords. If a person was to come upon the two males, they would noticed that the taller man, who was wearing a red scarf was using an old fashion claymore. But when they glanced at the blond haired male they would forget about the antique blade when they saw the sword he was wielding. The weapon was almost as long as he was tall and had two curving edges. What would really amaze people was how easily the blond was able to move it.

 

            Ludwig jumped back after his sword made contact with War's. He was training with his new weapon under the advice of Micah.  Even though he could wield his Ephesians weapon easily, the angel thought that it would  be a good idea to have Ludwig master his new blade before their fight with Death. And since War was the only sword master in the area, the red horseman decide that he should be the one to help Germany.

 

            " _Haec facis mirabilia solus esse dies."_ (You are doing wonderful for only being at this for a few days.) Said War in his native tongue. He knew that the German understood what he was saying from what the angel had shared in what she had found out, when she had check out Ludwig before the union between the angel, nations and horsemen.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Micah entered the hotel room to see the nations sitting on one bed while the horsemen sat on the other bed.

 

            "Micah, what took you?" Asked Feliciano from his spot by Ludwig.

 

            "We will be needing to leave very soon."

 

            "Why? We have only been here for a few days and War and Conquest just got here."

 

            "Call me paranoid, but near the end of our conversation on the roof, I sensed that someone might have been watching us. I could not tell who but just to be safe we should change places."

 

            "I will have to agree with Micah one this." said War, who was looking at the archangel. "If it was Death, then we and the ... _people_ in this building are in danger."

 

            "The only thing is I am out of places that we could hide."

 

            "Don't worry we know a place. That's if you trust us." responded Conquest as he rose to his feet.

 

            Looking at Feliciano and Ludwig for their approvable, Micah notice their nod before answering "Okay then. Show the way."

 

(Hetalia)

 

            A few minutes after checking out of the hotel. Feliciano found himself riding on the back of Conquest's white horse, in the sky as wind whipped around him, as the horseman steered the animal to the secret location that War and him had mentioned.

 

            Germany on the other hand was on the back of War's red cybernetic horse. The German still didn't trust  the red horseman, so he was reluctant to let Feliciano ride behind War. Looking over his shoulder he saw Micah following close behind the two horsemen. The main reason they decide to let the horsemen take them to the location was because the place had some form of shielding that blocked not only evil but angels from teleporting in. In away, Ludwig was glad that they were not teleporting in, because he hated the feeling in his stomach it left.

 

            The five continue traveling in silence until a mountain range came into view. As they traveled over a few mountains, Ludwig knew that they were still in the North American continent, for they had not cross any huge bodies of water.

 

            "Here we are." Said War as he steered his horse to land on the ground, with Conquest doing the same.

 

            Once both animals' hooves had touch the earth, Ludwig jumped off the red horse and ran over to Conquest's white horse to help Feliciano down. Micah circled once before coming into a landing a few feet away from the men.

 

            "So what is the story with this place?" asked the angel as she looked around.

 

            The are that they had come to had a few log cabin that could use a paint job, the grass looked like it had not been mowed all spring or summer.

 

            "From what we gather, when we found this place during the spring, was that this use to be a camping lodged. The owner went bankrupted during the late winter and had to leave this place. As for the protection, we are not sure how it formed and why it that way that it is." answered Conquest as he made his horse disappear.

 

            "Maybe it is a personal reason that give this place its protection." Spoke Feliciano as also looked around.

 

            "Who knows." Said Conquest with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

            "May I suggest that we stop standing around and pick one of the cabins." comment War.

 

            "I agree. Why don't we stay in this one." said  Ludwig as he walked up to one of the cabins.

 

            Once inside, the group noticed that none of the furniture had been removed. In fact the was four complete bedrooms, a sofa, a TV and a table with chairs. The cabinets were empty but that was suspected of a cabin that was rented out.

 

            "Can everyone take a seat please? I have a few things I would like to share." Said Micah after she closed the door behind herself.

 

            Hearing her request, War and Conquest in one of the chairs. Ludwig and Feliciano on the other hand to a seat on the sofa.

 

            "What is so important that we couldn't get more settled in?" asked War.

 

            "Well it deals with you and Ludwig." answered Micah, who stood before the two nations and two horseman.

 

            "What do you mean?" questioned the German.

 

            "Remember when I searched inside of you. During that time I found out something important dealing with your new ability to throw fire. Remember when you exorcised War from yourself?"

 

            "If he doesn't, I sure do. It is not everyday that someone has the power to remove a spirit from inside themselves." responded War.

 

            "Anyway during the search I found that our theory that the exorcist was incomplete to be correct and that a piece of War in still inside of Ludwig."

 

            "I see now. It there anyway to remove it from Luddy and give it back to War?" asked Feliciano

 

            "Yes, unfortunately it would require me to exorcise War from his current host while using Ludwig as a focus point or for War to leave his host willing and return to his seal. Both which we can't do right at this time because we need him in our battle against Death."

 

            "Okay then what do you suggest Micah?" Asked Conquest.

 

            "We prepare for battle."

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Standing still Ludwig knew that when it came to War, he was out of his league. The red horseman was  created to be the symbol for war and was millenniums old. It was most likely that he had practiced using swords or sword like weapons since he was on Earth and continued in his practice when he was sealed. When it came to Swordsmanship, War was most likely the one that came up with the term. He knew if he was ever going to win, he needed to think on his feet.

 

            "Let's go again." Said the German.

 

            "If you're up to it." Said War as he brought up his sword once again. The red horseman was impressed by Ludwig's determination to master the use of his sword. When he use to trained soldiers, before being sealed up, he had never seen someone work so hard in their training, expect Conquest.

 

            Charging at the German, War swung his blade at Germany. Germany  on the other hand only blocked it . Swinging again, War saw his blade beginning blocked once again.

 

            "You can't win the battle by blocking." said War.

 

            Not responding to the red horseman's comment, Ludwig focused on the exchanged of blades. He saw waiting for an opening. When he saw it, Ludwig strike with all his force behind it. Sadly, War had let the opening form so he could disarm the young man.

 

            Bring his sword down, War knocked Ludwig's sword from his hands. Before he could hit the man and crack filled the air. The religious symbol felt his right arm be pulled harshly causing him to send his sword flying though the air.  As he reached for his blade, it was snatched by Germany, who then pointed it at his throat.

 

            Looking at Ludwig, War smiled. "Not bad. I am impressed." His right arm was wrapped in the end of a whip that Ludwig had pulled out when his sword was knocked from his hands.

 

            "I would have like to kept it hidden longer, but when I found myself unarmed I knew I need a weapon fast." Said Ludwig as he removed the whip from War's arm and handed him back the sword.

 

            "Now that is thinking on your feet. It never hurts to have a back up strategy."

 

            "I know I could have thrown fire instead, but I had a feeling that you would just toss it right back."

 

            "Yes, I would have. That's good for thinking ahead. If you keep it up., it will be useful in our fight against Death."

 

            "If you say so."

 

            Just then Ludwig's cell phone started buzzing in his pocket. Pulling the device from the pocket, he answered it once he saw that it was Italy on the other end.

 

            _Hallo, Feliciano._ (Hello, Feliciano). answered Ludwig to the call.

 

            "Hey Ludwig. How is training going?" asked the Italian.

 

            "It's going fine. Why are you calling me?"

 

            "Well, the thing is I'm heading to the market to find things for dinner and Micah wants to go with me for safety reason. Conquest is wondering if War could join him as he waits for us to return."

 

            "Let me ask War first." Covering the phone with his hand, the blond man looked at the red horseman before asking. "Italy is wondering if we are done here and if we could go back to the cabin."

 

            "Let's go ahead. I wouldn't mind taking a shower." answered War.

 

            Hearing War's answer, Ludwig uncovered his phone and spoke to Italy. "War says that we are done, so we will be heading back."

 

            "Okay, see you soon." and with that Feliciano disconnected the call.

 

            "Ready to head back then?" Asked War as he turned to the direction of the cabin.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            When the two arrived at the log cabin, they were surprised to find that only Conquest, who was setting on the sofa with the TV on was in the lodge.

 

            "I guess Micah and Feliciano are at the market." Said Ludwig

 

            "Yeah. Feliciano got impatience and ran off. Micah chased after him. Since she wasn't dragged him back yet, I assume that they must be in town by now." responded the white horseman.

 

            "That is so like him." said Ludwig with a sigh.

 

            "So what have you been working on, Conquest?" said War as he took as seat next the younger horseman.

 

            "I have been trying to find leads on Death, but I am not sure if I am using this correctly." said Conquest as he held up a smart phone. Germany just sighed again when he saw it. It was Feliciano's phone, so that meant he had no way of contacting Ludwig if something should come up.

 

            "Maybe I can help you." Said the older horseman as he took the device from Conquest, making sure to brush his hand across Conquest's.

 

            "Were you not going to take a shower?" asked Ludwig deciding to ignore the blush that formed on Conquest face.

 

            "Why don't you go ahead." Spoke War as he gave the German a quick glance before returning his glaze to Conquest.

 

            "Okay." Answered Ludwig as he walked out of the room, he could tell when he was not wanted.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Getting out of the shower, Ludwig had to admit that he felt better. The hot water from the shower had removed the tension from his body on top of washing all the sweat and dirt off.  Towel drying of quickly off, Ludwig grabbed his clothes. Once he was dressed, the German exited the bathroom and headed down the hall. Rounding the corner to the living room, Ludwig came to quite a shock.

 

            "Aww." called out Conquest as he broke the kiss he was having with War.

 

            Both horseman looked at Germany, turning red to match the same red that  was covering Ludwig's face.

 

            "Sssorry you saw that." said Conquest as he fought to bring down the redness in his face.

 

            "No its okay. I should have announce that I was entering the room." responded Ludwig, the blush getting a little strong on his face. "It's just...."

 

            "Just what?" asked War, who some how remove any sign of embarrassment from his face.

 

            "Weell the thing is Russia," pointing at War, "and Romano Italy" Pointing at Conquest, "were not on friendly terms last time I spoke to them. So see _them_ kiss is a little strange."

 

            "I see then. Maybe we should try harder to keep the displays of affection hidden, Conquest."

 

            "Don't let me walking in on you  keep you from being happy."

 

            "Its okay, Ludwig. We kind of forgot who we are inhabiting and who they mean to you and Feliciano. We will try to be more careful when around your lover.' Said Conquest

 

            Just then the font door opened and Feliciano rush in and wrapped his arms around Ludwig. Micah on the other hand followed in slowly and closed the door behind her.

 

            "Hey Luddy! How has your day been so far?" asked the Italian as he hugged the taller male.

 

            "Fine. I was able to pull one on War." answered the German.

 

            "Really?"

 

            "It's true." said War. "It really surprised me on how far he has advance in Swordsmanship these few days."

 

            "That is great to hear. Oh that reminds me, Micah got a call from France."

 

            "About what?" asked Ludwig.

 

            "It was about England. France wanted to let us know that he had woken up and is doing fine. The two are still traveling around so I don't know where they might  currently be." Answered Micah, who had walked into the living room during the conversation.

 

            "Excuse me but who is England?" asked Conquest

 

            "You were never told."

 

            "Death and Famine liked to keep us in the dark as often as they could." responded War.

 

            "I understand. England was Famine's host.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            France stood on the balcony of the small hotel room, England and he were staying at. Now that England had woken  up it would be easier to travel and France would not have to come up with excuses to why he brought in a pasted out person.

 

            Hearing the shower turning off, France returned to gazing at the town below. His mind on the other hand wondered back to what Germany had said to him before they had parted ways. In away he was right about love, in others the German nation had a lot to learn. When France heard  the bathroom door open he knew that he had to share his feelings.

 

            "What are you doing out there Frog?" asked England with a kidding tone in his voice, as he join the Frenchman on the balcony.

 

            "Just admiring the town." answered France. "It's not  a bad little place."

 

            "I guess so. Still nothing compared to home."

 

            "Well, maybe if you had picked a different time to wake up, we might have been somewhere else."

 

            At the time of England's wakening, France was driving down a country road. The French nation usually only took main roads when traveling though new places, but he thought that taking a  few back roads would keep the horsemen off his trail.

 

            As he and then pasted out nation passed though another small town, France heard sounds coming from his passenger. Glancing over at England, he was greeted with a pair of hands wrapping around his throat. Fighting with the startled nation, France's car swerved off the road and into a tree.

 

            "I said that I was sorry about your car and that I would pay for the damages once I got back home." replied the British man.

 

            "It is not the car that I am concerned about." responded France.

 

            After France was able to get his automobile towed back to a repair shop in the town, he took England to a nearby cafe. Once they were seated and ordered some drinks, France explain everything, including the missing gap in England's memories, the same way that Germany, Italy, and Micah had.

 

            "Stop worrying about me. I told you am fine. What is with caring all the sudden? You know I have been though worse things." said England

 

            "If only you knew." said France quietly, so England would not hear.

 

            "What is that suppose to mean, Cheesy Monkey!?" yelled England. Apparently France had not spoken quite enough.

 

            "Ummm.. I got something I got to come clean with."

 

            "What that you are a pervert. Everyone already knows that."

 

            "What! No! This has nothing in dealing with what other nations think of me! This is much more important."

 

            "So what is this important thing?"

 

            Pausing in the conversation, France tried to gather his thought on how to say his feelings. For be a nation of romance he was having a hard time speak his heart to the English nation. He finally decided that the best way was to get it out in the open. "England, I know that this will be a shock but I love you."

 

            "WHAT!?" screamed England. "How can you love me? You hate me! Don't you remember all those times you picked on me."

 

            "I understand that this is hard to take but Germany thought that is was best that I at least let you know how I feel about you."

 

            "So your taking love advice from him!"

 

            "He and Italy confessed their feelings for each other and it worked out great for them."

 

            "That is different France! For starters, they both love each other. I am sorry to say that your love it one sided. I don't love you like you do me."

 

            "I thought so." said France as he looked down at the floor. "I guess that  you love American instead of me."

 

            "Yes." answered England as he looked away from France. "The sad thing is that it could be one side like if is with you and me."

 

            "Don't worry, England. Just understand that I am here for you." Said France looking up at England.

 

            "Okay. you are still friends right?" Asked England as he returned his gaze to the Frenchman.

 

            "Of course."

 

(Hetalia)

 

            It later evening and everyone had retired to their chosen rooms, after a nice meal that Feliciano had prepare. What surprised Ludwig was that even though Conquest and War ate souls that they could still enjoy normal food.

 

            "Ludwig, I am ready for bed now." Feliciano said cheerfully as he came bouncing into the room, his hair still wet from his shower, and jumped into the bed that Germany was sitting on.

 

            "Feliciano dry off your hair. If you go to bed with it wet, you'll catch a cold." responded Ludwig to the Italian's actions.

 

            "Can Ludwig dry it off for me then?" said Feliciano with large puppy eyes.

 

            "Fine." Grabbing the towel from around Italy's neck, the German started in drying Feliciano's hair.

 

            Looking down, as his hair was being dried, Feliciano noticed the scar on that he had found on Ludwig's left ankle earlier. This brought questions to his mind.

 

            "Ludwig?" said Feliciano as he raised his head.

 

            "Yes." Answered the German as he remove the towel from Feliciano's head and toss it into a corner of the room.

 

            "I was curious about that scar on your foot. I was wondering is that was the only one."

 

            Pausing for a moment, Ludwig looked at Feliciano before speaking the truth. "No it is not. There are more, much more scars on me. They just don't show up as easy. The reason for some of them is hard to forget."

 

             Cupping the left side of  Ludwig's face, Feliciano asked "Can I please see them?"

 

            Looking into Feliciano's eyes, Ludwig could see the determination to know him better in them. Crossing his arms over himself, Ludwig lifted them up and removed his black tank top.

 

            Taking one of Feliciano's hands, Ludwig place in on his left shoulder. Feliciano's eyes widen a little when he felt the raised skin of a circle scar under his fingers. Letting go of the hand, Ludwig explained. "This one is from when I was sent to the Russian front. While there I saw shot by an enemy soldier."

 

            Feliciano just stared at the German, before he realized that Ludwig wanted him to find the other scars. Slowly moving his hand down, Feliciano stopped when he came across a jagged scar on the right side of Germany's stomach. "That one is from when I drove a jeep, trying to lead Ally forces away from retreating soldiers. The last thing I remember of that time was the vehicle exploding around me before I woke up in a hospital." Said Ludwig.

 

            Hearing this made Feliciano hugged the blond nation. This brought  him to attention to the scars crisscrossing on the German's back. "These I got from _him_ when he found out that I had let you go."

 

            "Ludwig. I am so sorry." A few tears escaping his eyes, Feliciano said when hearing this.

 

            "Don't cry, _Liebe_ (Love).' Hearing this cause Feliciano to look at Ludwig's face. "I would do it again if it meant that _he_ couldn't get _his_  hands on you. You are worth any pain that comes."

 

            "Thank you, Ludwig. Hearing you say that means so much to me."

 

            "I am glad. There are a few more scars I want to show you though." Said Ludwig as he pulled from Italy.

 

            Taking his hand once again, Ludwig led it to behind his right ear. "This one is from when an experiment was done on me in _the camp."_ Moving the hand from his ear to the base of his hair line, Ludwig let him feel the scar there. "This one was when they removed my hair and part of my scalp, trying to find out what makes it blond."

 

            Letting go of his hold on Feliciano's hand, Ludwig let him move his hand back to the side of his face.

 

            "Last scar is of a different type. It is one that you have already saw."

 

            "Those memories are a scar?'

 

            "Yes. Remember in my dream, that I killed my _boss_. Well, I happened in real life, Feliciano. I shot _him_ in the head and the burned down the building. After that I don't remember much. Alfred said he found me laying next to a destroyed fountain with the look of defeat on my face. He was about to approach me, when for some reason I stumbled to my feet reaching out to the south before I fell to my knees and landed face first into the ground. He later told me that for some reason seeing that action, made him want to fight for me. And well, we both know what that led too."

 

            "Yea, but now you  are your own country and one of the most economy powered in the EU."

 

            "But that doesn't make me happy."

 

            "Then what makes you happy, Ludwig?"

 

            "You do." Answered Ludwig with a blush on his face, before kissing Feliciano.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Micah laid on the bed to the room she had chosen, looking up at the cleaning. Inside her head was thousands of thoughts  that were running around. A few were about the horseman and how the other angels would respond to her taking them back with her instead of sealing them. Other thoughts were about how they would responded when they found out that she had brought the attention of heaven to what might be the descendants to fallen angels, if what Gabriel had said was true.

 

            Hearing the sound of wings, Micah sat up and looked at the window. Through the curtains she could see the silhouette of man. Opening the curtains, she was greeted by the archangel Raphael.

 

            _"Micah heus! possum venire?"_ (Hey Micah! Can I come in?) said Raphael with a smile.

 

            The archangel on the other side of the window appeared to be in his mid twenties. He had red colored hair with a large stripped of hair dyed azure blue that covered one of his  slate grey eyes and had light brown colored skin. He was wearing a  grey dress top and a pair of tan jeans. A white lab coat was draped over his shoulder, wit ha silver cross on the left breast pocket. Inside said pocket peered to be a stethoscope. An azure blue ribbon about an inch wide, could be seen under the left cuff wrapped around his wrist three times before disappear under the sleeve. It reappeared wrapped around his neck twice, disappeared under his shirt collar and reappeared under the cuff of his right sleeve wrapped around his wrist three times. Four shinning wigs came out of his back, two on one side and tow on the other side, but unlike the other archangels end tips of Raphael's wing feathers were light blue.

 

            Opening the window and taking a few steps back, Micah let Raphael in.

 

            "Why are you here, Raphael?' Asked Micah once the male archangel ha entered her room.

 

            "Well, I got worried. You never answered my letter. On top of that you are not an easy angel to track down." answered Raphael.

 

            "I had to be. I didn't want the horseman to find me easy, but I guess that didn't work considering that I am now teamed up with them."

 

            "Yea. I figured that out when I entered the area."

 

            "So did Gabriel tell you anything?"

 

            "Yea, he told me about your friends." Said Raphael as he walked to the bed and took a seat on it.

 

            "So is what he said true?" Asked Micah as she closed the window.

 

            "I am sorry but I don't know. I was part of the fight against _Him_ but I wasn't part of the judgment."

 

            Sighing Micah looked at the older archangel. "Raphael, I don't think you came to see me just because you were worried."

 

            Standing up Raphael walked over to Micah and embraced her. "You could always read me like an open scroll. If you know how I feel for you then why can't we be together."

 

            "Raphael..." Micah pulled out of the hug. "You know we can't."

 

            "Why not? You know that I care for you. When I first saw you I knew that you were special. Micah, you are someone who I want to be with forever. And I know that you care for me."

 

            'The others is the problem. You know how the angles feel about me. Ninety percent don't want me to be an  and will think that I am using you. And then there is our brothers."

 

            "So who cares what the angels think. As for our brothers, you know that Michael is only one blood related to you. Plus we only use the term brother as a form of respect among us. Why can't you see how amazing you are?"

 

            "I not amazing..."

 

            "Yes you are!  I knew the moment I first saw you. You are my reason for fighting besides Father's will."

            "Raphael...I am sorry but we can't." said Micah as tears slow fell down her face.

 

            "I see then. my offer from the letter still stand though. I wish luck Micah and will keep you in my prayers."

 

            And with that Raphael open the window and took flight into the night sky.

 

            Hearing a knock at her door, Micah walked across the room and opened it. She was greeted by the white horseman on the other side.

 

            "Conquest, is there something I can do for you?" asked Micah

 

            "No. I was just wondering why you were arguing  with your guest." stated Conquest.

 

            "So you heard that."

 

            "Actually, War and me felt a strong presentence enter your room. When we didn't hear an sigh of a struggle, I decide that the best action was to check on you.  When I came to the door I heard you talking to someone. I am sorry for ease dropping on you."

 

            "It is okay. I guess we were talking pretty loud."

 

            "May I ask who you were talking to?"

 

            "I was talking to Raphael."

 

            "Raphael! The third archangel! What was he here for?"

 

            "Personal reasons." Said Micah as she looked away from the white horseman.

 

            "If the reason have to deal with what he said to you then I have to agree." said the white horseman.

 

            "I guess I can't keep secret from anyone."

 

            "Micah...I just wanted to say that if Ludwig and Feliciano can be together and so can War and me, then why can't you be in a relationship."

 

            "Conquest, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

 

            Seeing the looking the archangel's face, Conquest decide that maybe this was a topic for later. "Fine then, but we will talk later." With that Conquest headed back to War's and his room. As he walked down the hall he noticed that Italy and Germany had their door open as was sticking their head out of it.

 

            "Is everything okay?" asked Germany

 

            "Not really, but we have more important thing to be worrying about. For now just get some rest." answered the white horseman.

 

            "If you say so." responded Ludwig " _Gute nacht dann."_ (Good Night then.)

 

            Classing the bedroom door, Feliciano and Ludwig returned to bed.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Spain paced back and forth in his office room. It had been a few days since America had contacted him. The Spanish nation was worried that this so called Micah and her company may have found him and now any leads to finding Romano had disappeared.

 

            The ring of his office phone, pulled Spain from his fretting. Grabbing the phone and almost dropping it, he answered it. " _¿Hola?"_ (Hello?)

 

            "Spain. It's me." said a familiar voice in a quite tone.

 

            "America! I am glad that you are safe."

 

            "Thank you for your concern. You know why I am calling right?"

 

            "Yes of course!"

 

            "Good then meet me at these coordinates......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Spanish:  
> "Hola residencia de España. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? (Hello Spain residence. How can I help you?)  
> ¿Hola? (Hello?)  
> Latin:  
> "Haec facis mirabilia solus esse dies." (You are doing wonderful for only being at this for a few days.)  
> German:  
> Hallo, Feliciano. (Hello, Feliciano)  
> Gute nacht dann." (Good Night then.)


	11. The Pain That is Death!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also the same warning as earlier chapters.  
> Author's note 2: Sadly this chapter was self edit so please don't kill me for mistakes. There will be a dialog in done in two or more languages. To make it easier to understand I have place the translations to what is being in parentheses after what is being said.
> 
> Sorry for the OCness in the last chapter. I was trying to develop Micah, War, and Conquest. Also I wanted to introduce a new character. Plus, I wanted to get Spain involved in the story.

**_When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come!" I looked and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him._ ** _\- Revelation 6:7-8_

 

**_It is better to go to a house of mourning than to go to a house of feasting, for death is the destiny of every man: the living should take this to heart._ ** _-Ecclesiastes 7:2_

 

 

            "I think I have found Death!" exclaimed Conquest as he came run into the kitchen, where War, Micah and the two nations sitting. The four was waiting for the white horseman to join them for breakfast.

 

            "Really? How?" Asked Micah as she stood up from her chair at the table.

 

            "I notice this article on the internet." Answered Conquest. "It was talking about how this organization was buying abandon warehouses in downtown Chicago. There was no mention to the name of the organization or why they would want so many empty buildings. If I remember correct Death had a thing for rundown places."

 

            "You remember correctly, Conquest." said War looking across the table at Germany. When War had control of the German's body, they had been locked up in an abandon building that Death had turned into a torture chamber.

 

            "Anyway there is a good chance that Death might be in that area." Spoke the white horseman.

 

            "I don't like it. There is a good chance that is it a trap. Death could be leading us along." Said Ludwig as he voiced his concern.

 

            "You have a point there." said Micah as she retook her seat.

 

            "Then we just need to be extra careful, on alert, and stay together. It would be a waste not to at least search the area." commented Feliciano.

 

            "You also have a point, Feliciano." Said Micah, "But before we decide on our course of action, I suggest we eat."

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Spain walked down a street full of cracks in the pavement, that was surrounded by empty warehouses that were slowly falling apart from the roof down. From what America has said to him the other night, this location was where he could meet the North American nation. By teaming up with America, he hoped to free Romano, Germany, Russia, and Italy, who had mysteriously disappeared a few weeks after Romano and Germany.

 

            Taking a turn at the corner, Spain continue walking until he heard the sound of a trash can falling over behind him. Whipping around, Spain has greeted by a man wearing a long black coat with a hood  drawn over his face.

 

            "Are you Spain?" asked the hooded male.

 

            "Ummm yes." answered Spain

 

            "Good. America has been waiting for you. Please do forgive me for hiding my face, I don't want Micah to find out who I am. Now if you will follow me." And with that the hooded man turn around and start walking with Spain following close behind.

 

            The two walked down the road, taking a few turns here and there. Spain swore that they must have cross one street at least three times before arriving in front of what looked like an abandon warehouse.

 

            The warehouse was large, it was clear that at one time it held large goods. The upper windows broken, like some teenagers had thrown rocks at them in a test of skills, the large red front doors, had paint peeling from them with rusted  broken chain dangling from the handles, and the brick walls were covered a  slimy mold that almost made them a green color.

 

            "Sorry for the long walk." spoke the hooded man, breaking the silence that was in the air. "I wanted to make sure that we were not being followed."

 

            _'So we did cross the same road more than once'_ thought Spain.

 

            Opening the door, the hooked man spoke "America is wait for you inside. I will be standing guard outside if you need me."

 

            _"Gracias."_ (Thank you.) Spain said the man, before walking into the building, the hooded male closing the door behind him.

 

            Once inside the Spanish nation saw that the warehouse was filled people running around moving boxes and stuff around. In one corner was sett up to look like a living room with a carpet, a sofa, a few chairs, and a TV, which was turn on to what looked like the local channel. Setting in the middle of the sofa was a dusty blond male that appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties. Recognizing the male, Spain walked over to the living space.

 

            When he approached the sofa, the Spanish man notice that the younger nation seem to be asleep, so he gentle shook America's shoulder.

 

            Opening his eyes America/Death smile when he saw Spain. "Glad that you were able to make it safety."

 

            "Yea, your friend did help a little. So what is up with all these people, America?" Said Spain.

 

            Rising off he sofa, America/Death did a quick look around at the personal that were working. "They are people who were hurt by Micah or had someone lost by Micah. It was them that rescued me. I am sorry to say that they didn't have enough time to save the others."

 

            "It's okay.  I am glad that a least Romano was fine the last time you saw him and that England and you have made it out. Now we need to focus on saving the others."

 

            "Of course. There is no telling what she maybe doing."

 

            "So do you have any plans?"

 

            "Well yes. My friends and I have been leaking information on where we are _staying."_ Said America/Death as he made quotation marks with his fingers around the word staying.  "We hope this false info will make Micah send troops to that location. When they arrive, we hope to catch one of the troopers and get information out of him on where the other nations are being kept. If we are luck and Micah is stupid for once, she might send one of the missing nations to help. If that is the case then we will free them. Hopefully they will remember where they were at when under the control of her. Using the information we collected we will find the other nation and free them."

 

            "Sound like you have everything planned out, so why did you need me?" question the Spanish nation.

 

            "I thought that with your ties to Romano, it might help if their was another familiar face. Suddenly being freed around a group of strangers might cause them to react badly. They might run away, just to be kidnapped once again by Micah."

 

            "I see then. What you like me to do then?"

 

            "For now just stay close to me and follow my lead. With some good luck things will go good for us."

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Italy paced back and forth in the living room. For once in his life the Italian nation was so nervous that his stomach felt sick and he did not like the feeling.

 

            _'I wonder if this is how Ludwig felt when I seemed to have disappeared.'_ Feliciano thought to himself.

 

            Earlier this day, Conquest had found information on where Death might be and had told them before breakfast. Micah, being a smart angel decided that making plans was not a great thing to be doing on an empty stomach, encourage to other to go ahead and eat. After finish the meal, War, Conquest, Ludwig, Micah and Feliciano took a seat in the living room and started drawing up plans on dealing with Death.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            "That was not a bad idea, Italy," Spoke War. The red horseman was trying not to upset him in fear of the anger Feliciano might have for War. "but a frontal attack will not be affective. Death will see if coming before we landed a hit. We need something more."

 

            "Maybe we could have one of us hide like when we fought on the army base." spoke Italy.

 

            "I don't think that would work either." Said Conquest. "For starters, if War, Micah or me didn't show up, Death would know something was up. On top of that is Death was to one that Micah sensed spying on us, then he knows about Germany and you."

 

            "Well, I'm out of ideas then." Said Italy was he sat back in his chair a frown covering his face.

 

            "Don't be upset. Even I, the horseman of conquest, is stumped on how to do this." said the white horseman as he looked at Italy.

 

            "I just feel so useless."

 

            "Trust me, Feliciano. You have been far from that." Said Micah when she heard what he had said. " _Sono contento che ti lascio unirvi a me nella mia ricerca."._ (I am glad that I let you  join me in my quest.)

 

            " _Grazie, Micah." (_ Thank you Micah.)

 

            "I think I have a plan." Spoke Ludwig break his silence since the strategy meeting had started. This whole time while the other were throwing around ideas, Germany had been studying the map that Conquest had found of the area Death's suppose company was buying warehouses.  "You see this area in the older section of this warehouse district. The buildings are very close together, so there might be very little space between them. From the looks on the map there is only one way in to these warehouses on this street." Pointing out said street,. " If we could have War, Conquest and Micah lead Death into this block end. Once he is there, Micah and War could fight against Death, while Feliciano, Conquest and I could keep him from escaping."

 

            "That could work. The only problem would be Death's horse. If he summons it, he could use it to escape though the sky." commented Micah.

 

            "Yes he could, but Death is very prideful. Knowing him, he rather fall then receive help, even if it is his own animal." said War

 

            " If that is so, there is sill one problem. I hate to have us separate, because that would make us easier to pick off." Said Micah. "But I can't come up with any other ideas."

 

            "I understand your concern but this is the best we got for now." Said Ludwig. "But if anyone does come up with any more ideas feel free to comment. In the mean time let's go over what everyone will be doing."

 

            They continue discussing the plan and idea until about lunch time. Deciding that they would spend the rest of the day preparing for to showdown tomorrow, the group broke and went to do their parte things. Which left Feliciano to pace in the living room.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            " _Se continui così, ci si farà un fossato."_.(If you keep that up, you will make us a moat.) Said Micah, who was standing in the doorway to the hall that led to the bedrooms.

 

            "Sorry. I am just nervous." said Italy as he stopped his pacing "I guess I am afraid of what might happen. What if someone gets hurt and I am not able to help them."

 

            "Don't worry, Feliciano." Spoke the archangel as she walked to Italy. "I will not let anything happen to you or Ludwig." Embracing the Italian "I promise."

 

            Pulling away from the angel, Italy  asked. "What about Conquest and War?"

 

            "I am pretty sure that they can take care of themselves, but I will help them when they need it."

 

            "Okay, I understand. Thank you for making me feel better, Micah."

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Death stood in front of a large map of warehouse district of Chicago that was pinned up on one of the building walls. He was studying the map in hopes to guess where Micah, his once allies, and the nations might try to trap him. So far he had narrowed it down to three place, one which looked like that is was the most obvious but one could never know what that angel might be thinking.

 

            "I need fifteen people for an important mission." Said Death loudly, not turning to look at his followers that were running around behind him.

 

            Once the yellowish-green horseman could sense fifteen people behind him, he turned around to face them.

 

            "I need you fifteen to go to the locations and copy the symbols in each floor of the buildings that are this scroll." said Death as he handed one of his followers a scroll. "Also I would like five of you to wait at each location. If these conditions are not met I will be very  displeased. Now go get to work!"

 

            And at the command of their Deity, the group of fifteen broke apart and headed to the location by their own means.

 

            Noticing Spain stand behind the group, as it broke up, Death put on a fake smile. "Spain! Is something wrong, my friend?"

 

            "No, I just wanted to talk more about what is going on, but I saw but I saw you talking to your allies. I didn't want to interrupt." answered Spain.

 

            "That's okay. All I was doing was sending out scouts  to some of the areas, we _told_ Micah's organization where we were at. They are going to see if they fell for the bait."

 

            "I understand. So where am I in all of these plans?"

 

            Turning back to the map, Death look over it quickly.

 

            "I would like you to wait here." Said the horseman as he pointed to a street. "This is where, we are trying to draw Micah. Then other locations are backup just in cause we can't get them to the main location. Anyway I would like if you could be my backup. I know that this time I need it."

 

            'Odd.' thought Spain. 'America really admits that he need help.' But he decided that he had a much more important thing to worry about than America being a little off. He had to worry about Romano's safety. Once Lovino was safe then, Spain could apologize for the grave error he had made.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            It was a cold day and Spain but that wasn't bugging the nation. The reason the weather was not affect the Spanish nation because today was going to see Lovino

 

            Lovino and Antonio has been secretly officially dating for about five years now. It was Lovino that want to keep it a secret. Saying that the other nations, including his brother, had no rights to know about their relationship. Antonio on the other hand would have liked to shouted it from every mountain in his country, but because he loved Romano more he followed  his wishes, today Antonio was going to do something big in Lovino's and his relationship.

 

            Knocking on the door, once Spain had arrived a Southern Italy's home, Antonio straighten his tie. Now that he was here his nerves were finally catching up with him. Before he could decide wither to knock again or take off running back to his home, the door was throw open and the Spanish man was greeted by the face of the one person that he wanted to see and yet at the same time not want to see.

 

            _"Ciao Spagna._ (Hello Spain)" Said Lovino when he realized who it was. "Isn't that a little fancy for the restaurant that we always go to?"

 

            Spain was wearing a black tuxedo that he had saved up his extra money for what he was about to do.

 

            "Well, what I am wear was to do with something important I need to tell you, Lovino. So Can I come inside, I rather talk to you in private?"

 

            "I guess so.."Said Romano as he stood to one side to let Spain in. Once the nation had passed him, the Italian closed the door and turned to face Spain. "So what is so important that you want to get dress up for?"

 

            Looking at Lovino for a few seconds, the box in his pocket feeling like a small lead weight, Antonio gather his courage before pulling out the box and kneeling down on one knee. "Would you, Lovino Vargas, please marry me?"

 

            "What!?" Said Lovino in a startled voice.

 

            "Would you marry me?"

 

            "No."

 

            "No?! Why no? I love you. You make me so happy that being alone without you hurts. I thought that you at least loved me too. Did I do something wrong? Was I not following your wishes enough? Please tell me."

 

            "No you haven't done anything wrong..."

 

            "Then why?" interrupted Spain.

 

            Before Romano could answer, his cell phone went off. recognizing the ringtone. It was is boss which meant that some was going down that need to be handled soon because he usually call Feliciano when it was something that could wait.  Pulling the phone from one of his front pockets, Lovino said "Please wait a minute Spain. This got to be important."

 

            Spain knew how things were handled between the two representations of Italy. This most be important if his boss was calling, even though Antonio felt that his question was more important.

 

            " _Ciao Sir._ (Hello Sir)." Said South Italy when he answered his phone.

 

            " _Ciao Italia Meridionale._ (Hello Southern Italy) Have you seen the current news?" Said his boss.

 

            "Sorry no I haven't."

 

            "That 's okay. I will give you the run down. There was meteor that crashed landed off the coastline of the Adriatic Sea. I would like for you to give it a quick glance over before we move it."

 

            "Okay, I understand. I will get right on it."

 

            "Thank you." with that his boss hung up.

 

            "So..." Said Spain once he was sure it was safe to talk.

 

            "I have some government business to do." responded  Lovino.

 

            "But what about my question?"

 

            "Don't worry. I will answer it as soon as I get back." answer Lovino as he open the door and headed to the location of the space rock.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            It had been a few hours, since Romano had left. Spain was waiting patiently on the sofa for his return, when suddenly In started to rain hard.

 

            "Hey Antonio! If you are still there open the door." Spain heard Romano yell over the sound of the rain.

 

            Jumping to his feet, the Spanish nation ran to the door and opened it. Looking out of the door, Antonio saw a wet Romano running up the sidewalk, as lightning flashed and a white mass formed around the gate, to the fence of Lovino' yard. Before Spain could call out about the mass, it charge forward and slammed into Romano.

 

            Hearing the Italian scream out before Spain heard _Secundo nepos magna victoris. Lets ostendent eis phaulius possums esse!_ (The second grandson of a great conqueror. Let's show them how nasty we can be!) come from Lovino in a voice he didn't recognize, Antonio was greeted by a hard force to the stomach and his vision went black.

 

            When he came too, Spain was alone.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Conquest woke with a startle from his sleep. Grabbing his head, the white horseman tried to clam his breath. The wrapped images from of the visions, which had come from Death's mind torture, ran though his head. (Chapter 8) The first vision had not come true, like Conquest had feared, but for the others the future was still uncertain.

 

            Looking around the room, Conquest made sure that he was still with War. Noticing that the red horseman was still asleep, help the white horseman's soul calm down. The said red religious symbol seeming to be having a peasant, for a small smile was on his face. Bending over, Conquest gave War a quick kiss on the forehead, which made the sleeping horseman's smile bigger, before he threw off the cover on him and climbed out of the bed.

 

            Leaving the bedroom and walking down the hallway, Conquest noticed that the kitchen light was on. Once he had enter the kitchen, Conquest notice that Ludwig was also awake and was sitting with his back to the white horseman.

 

            "I see that I am not the only one that couldn't sleep." Said Conquest.

 

            Hearing the horseman's voice, Germany turned to face him. "Yeah. I had a strange dream. Images from the dream made it hard for me fall back asleep. Since I couldn't sleep I thought that I might write in my journal."

 

            "A journal? That is pretty cool. I was thinking that once Micah had success in our rights, I might write down War's and my experiences on Earth. I might even included Micah's, if she would let me. The book might help angels change their options on Earth."

 

            "That does sound interesting. I know that I would not mind reading it."

 

            "Hopefully, I will get to write it." Said Conquest as he looked down at the floor. Tomorrow's battle outcome had a lot ridding on it.

 

            "So why are you wake, Conquest?" asked Ludwig. He had noticed the white horseman's attitude, so the German decided to change the subject.

 

            "You could say that I had a bad dream."

 

            "What was it about?"

 

            "It dream was from the warped image from Death's mind torture."

 

            "Death's mind torture! When did that happen? I remember see you when Death was torturing War for loosing control of my body. Is that when he did that to you?" (Chapter 4)

 

            For getting that Germany was War's hoist, when Death had punished the red horseman, Conquest had let the one thing that he didn't want War to find out about.

 

            "Please don't tell War." said Conquest as tears from in his eyes. "You remember how bad Death had torture War and you, in away I guess. When I went to save War, Death told me that his was not finished. Afraid that War might died from the continuing torture, I took it for him. As you already know Death tortured me mentally." (Chapter 8)

 

            "I understand Conquest. I have something's that I have yet to share with Italy." Said Ludwig as he stood up and placed a hand on the white horseman's shoulder. "If you had not done that... well I am not sure about War, but I am sure that it might have killed me."

 

            _"Tibi gratias ago, Germaniam."_ (Thank you, Germany) as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

            _"Vestra suscipiat, Victorum."_ (Your welcome, Conquest) said Ludwig as he removed his hand from the white horseman's shoulder.

 

            "So if you don't mind me asking, what was your dream about?"

 

            "Well," Deciding that since Conquest shared his hardship at least Ludwig could share his dream. "in my dream something has its hands around my throat. It throws me into what I can guess is water. As I sink into the darkness of the water, I see a figure about my height rising from the dark. As I pass by, I notice that it has my face and is wearing a black coat. Next thing I noticed is a bright light heading towards us. After that I woke up."

 

            "What an interesting dream." Said Conquest as he tilted his head to a side. "I wish that I could help you understand the meaning behind it, but I am lost on this one. All I can think of is that the things that has its hands on you might be a foreshadow of a future battle."

 

            "I do know that what is my country was once part of an empire."

 

            "Really? What was the name of that empire?""

 

            "The empire's name was.."

 

            "Ludwig?" a voice called out from the hall that led to the bedroom.

 

            "Ludwig where are you?" called out Feliciano as he walked down the hall.

 

            Leaving the kitchen, Ludwig walked to the living room, meeting Feliciano at the end of the hallway.

 

            "I am right here, Feliciano. Is something wrong?" asked Ludwig as he pulled the sleepy Italian into a hug.

 

            "When I woke up and you were not there, I was worry about you. I thought that something might have happened." answered Feliciano.

 

            "I am sorry for making you worry. I was having trouble sleeping."

 

            "Then why don't you come back to bed with me." Said Italy as he broke the hug and started pulling on Ludwig's hand trying to led him back to the bedroom.

 

            "Okay, I guess." said the German as a blush formed on his face, as the Italian led him to the bedroom.

 

            Smiling, Conquest watched the two nations disappeared down the hall. Deciding that he to had been up to long, the white horseman headed back to his room. Opening the door, he was greeted by War sitting up in bed.

 

            "Where did you go Conquest?" asked War.

 

            "No need to worry. I am fine now." Said Conquest as he walked to the bed.

 

            "Are you sure?" Said the red horseman as he opened his arms and embraced the other horseman pulling him into the bed.

 

            "Yes, now let's get some sleep." Said Conquest as he laid down with War's embrace still around him.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            In an old abandon warehouse district of Chicago, Antonito waited on the first floor of one of the building that was on the street that America/Death said for him to be at.

 

            'I do hope, I will be some help for America.' thought the Spanish man as he looked down the street.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Micah, Feliciano, Ludwig, Conquest and War touch down amongst the run down buildings of the warehouse district. Like last time they traveled the group use the horseman's house and had the angel fly into the area.

 

            Once everyone's feet were stable on the ground, Ludwig turned to face the others. "Does everyone understand their positions? Is there anything, we need to go over again?"

 

            "No. I am good." Said War as he draws his sword from his belt.

 

            "So am I." answered Conquest as he summoned his bow.

 

            "Don't worry about me. Just focus on yourself." responded Micah.

 

            "I know you don't want to hear this Ludwig, but I am scared." Said Feliciano as he covered his lower face with his hands.

 

            "Feliciano..." Said Ludwig as he looked a the scared nation. "Don't worry. I will protect you."

 

            "Okay." Said Italy as he lowered his hands.

 

            "Now that that's out of the way, let's get this plan into action." Said the red horseman.

 

            With that War, Conquest and Micah went down one end of the street, while Ludwig and Feliciano headed to the designated street end.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Conquest look around the corner of a building, looking into the ally, of the street that he was on. Micah was on the next street over and War was walking along the roof tops of the building between the two streets.

 

            "Do you smell that?" asked Conquest out aloud.

 

            "Yes." answered War. "The smell reminds me of chlorine."

 

            "The stuff that humans use in their pools?" Asked Micah. She had over heard the two horsemen talking. "Sorry I didn't mean to ease drop."

 

            "It's okay, Micah, but you are correct. Humans do use chlorine in their pools." Answered the red horseman, "But in the case of us horsemen, we give off a light smell. Most people don't notice it though, but when it comes to battle the smell increases."

 

            "I did not know that. I thought that I might have smelt something when I took on Famine, but I was not sure if I was imagining things during the battle."

 

            "Yeah, since the smell of chlorine is strong that means Death knows that we are here. So be on your guard."

 

            "Right!" Said both the archangel and the white horseman.

 

            "And don't you know that War smells like iron because that is what is in blood." yelled a voice from above the red horseman.

 

            War jumped back in time to avoid being cut in half by Death's scythe. Sadly, it wasn't fast enough so a cut opened on his chest.

 

            "You think that you could surprise me. Do you forget that I am your leader?" Said Death with a grin on his face.

 

            Breaking out in a fit of laughter, the yellowish-green horseman charge at War, swinging his scythe at War. Drawing his sword War blocked the attack from Death. This did stop Death, who continue to slice at the red horseman.

 

            Seeing how Death was focusing on War, Conquest summoned his bow and quiver of arrows. Letting a few loose, the white horseman nailed the yellowish-green horseman in the arms. This only seemed to draw the attention of the battle crazed horseman. Not stopping his attack on War, Death looked at the white horseman.

 

            " _Illam inter amorem iuvabit?"_ (You think that your love for each other will help?) said Death as one of his attacks landed on War, cutting across his arm. " _Tantum ergo ad invicem simul mori, si quaeris?"_ (If you care so much for each other then die together!)

 

            Not moving from his spot, Death's left arm extended in length, so he could wrap his hand around Conquest's  throat and Death's right arm extended in length so he could wrap his other hand around War's throat. Squeezing as hard as he could, Death blocked the air flow to the other horseman's hosts, which caused the horseman's to grab at the hands.

 

            " _Quomodo sentire sentire corpus relinquis vita retardatis? Ego bet sentit mirabile!"_ (How does it feel to feel the life slow leave your body? I bet it feels wonderful!) Said Death with a  twisted smile on his face.

 

            "Feel This! _Santic Virtuem: Dextera Dei!_ (Holy Force: Right Hand of God!)

 

            Quickly glancing up, Death Saw Micah charging down at him, from the sky, with a fist full of white energy. Taking a step back, the yellowish-green horseman let go of War and Conquest just as Micah brought down her fist. The power of the angel's attack was strong enough to remove Death's nose even though the attack did not land on the horseman.

 

            "I knew you would get involved Micah." Said Death as his nose slowly grew back, which made his tone of voice slowly change in pitch. "My source warned me about you. He said that you are the only archangel to use hand and wing combat and due to this you can take quite some damage. Want to test that?"

 

            "Bring it!" Said the angel as she made a come get it signal with her hand. "I do have a question though. Who is your so called source?"

 

            "Don't know. Don't really care. He only talks to me when I take a nap. Whoever he is. he is always right. Why he is helping is my question."

 

            _'The Red Dragon.'_ thought Conquest when he heard this. In one of his visions he had seen a red dragon holding a scythe. Could Death be the scythe in its hands?

 

            "Conquest!" Shouted Micah pulling the white horseman from his thoughts. "Help War and get out of here."

 

            "Oh No, you don't!" shouted Death as he leaped at Conquest, only to be punched in the face by the female archangel.

 

            "Your fight is with me, Death." Said Micah as she wing sliced at the yellowish-green horseman.

 

            Blocking the attack with his scythe, Death threw open his hand to throw lighting at the angel. This did not work  because Micah doge the lighting strikes.

 

            "War warned me about that ability." said Micah. "Now see my skills."

 

            Moving her wings really fast Micah dealt Death an X-shape cut with her wings  before slamming  her fists into his chest.

 

            Putting force  behind his scythe, Death sliced at Micah. This time it hit but the attack did not go very deep. Then again what does one suspect when fighting the archangel of hand-wing combat.

 

            The two continue to fighting as War and Conquest disappeared from the scene. As the angle and the horseman exchange blows, Micah slowly led the yellowish-green horseman to the designated street.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Spain fought with himself not to run out to greet Italy and Germany when he had seen them appear suddenly in the street circle. He had to stay hidden like he had promised America. The dusty blond nation had warn him that the missing nations might not be themselves. So far he was doing fine, that was until Romano suddenly appeared with a hurt Russia.

 

            "Hold on." Said Ludwig as he removed the black backpack from his shoulder and unzipped the main compartment. Pulling out some bandages, the German began to treat the cuts on War.

 

            Deciding that he could not wait any longer, Antonio ran out of the building, he was hiding in and embrace Romano. _"Te he encontrado!"_ (I have found you!)

 

            Feeling his host's heart jolt, Conquest violently shoved the Spanish nation, knocking the man to the ground. "Who the hell are you?"

 

            "Romano don't remember me?" Said Spain, when he heard this come from Romano/Conquest, as returned to his feet.

 

            "I am not Romano, _Ego Victorum."_ (I am Conquest)

 

            'What do you mean by that?"

 

            "Brother Spain, give me a minute to explain." Italy said as he grabbed Spain's hand.

 

            "Explain what? That Micah kidnapped all of you. That she is keeping us from happiness. That she is keeping me from marrying Romano." yelled Antonio at Feliciano

 

            Hearing this caused the white horseman's body began to shake violently, tears starting to come from his eyes. Noticing this War tried to reach out to conquest

 

            On the other hand when Ludwig heard what the Spanish man said, he stood up from his treatment of the red horseman. "Spain, I think that you have...."

 

            Before  Ludwig could finish talking and before War could touch Conquest, a bright light flashes through the area followed by a howling wind. The wind continued picking force until somehow it blew Germany and Italy out of the area.

 

            Hearing a crazed laughter, Spain noticed America on one of the roof tops. " _Mihi arrhabonem operari delicatus!"_ (Nice work my pawn!)

 

            "What is going on?" shouts Spain but he is ignored as Death/America jumps from the roof, landing hard on the ground leaving a crater behind.

 

            Charging at the two horsemen, Death threw War into one of the building fronts before seizing Conquest's head and forcing the white horseman to look him in the eyes.

 

            Pulling himself from the rumble of the building, War saw the same flash of light in Conquest's eyes that he had seen in Famine millennium pasted.

 

            "No!" shouted War as Death released his grip on Conquest.

 

            "Now my servant attack!" yelled the yellowish-green horseman as he pointed at the red horseman.

 

            Planting his feet, War took the force of Conquest's charge art him. The white horseman tried to smash his bow into the red horseman. War sadly didn't try to strike back because he did not want to hurt his lover.

 

            "Come on Conquest! Snap out of it! Don't let him control you!" Said War as he blocked Conquest's bow with his right arm.

 

            Unfortunately none of War's words reached the white horseman, for Conquest stretched out his hand and pulled metal towards himself.

 

            Watching the white horseman going to town on his lover, brought smile to the yellowish-green horseman.

 

            "America! Whatever you have done, make it stop! Stop Romano from attacking Russia!" Death heard Spain shout, pulling the horseman out of his good mood.

 

            "Now why would I do that? They need to be punished." responded Death.

 

            "What do you..." Spain started to say but stopped when he watched America's eyes turn from their usual blue to a yellowish-green and his bomber jacket taking the same color.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            As the events involving Spain and the three horsemen, Germany and Italy found themselves outside a dome shape spell.

 

            "What is going on, Ludwig?" ask Feliciano as he ran a hand across the dome spell.

 

            "I have a feeling that Death knew we were coming and made this spell." Answer Ludwig.

 

            "So how are we going to get in? War and Conquest along with Spain are in there with Death!" said Feliciano in a slight panic.

 

            Before the German could calm Italy down, he hard Italy's name and his. Turning around both Ludwig and Feliciano saw Micah landing on the street.

 

            "Micah! What happen?" asked Feliciano when he noticed the horse shoe shape burses on her.

 

            "Death summoned his horse and used it to sneak by me." Answered Micah. "I can take a guess that he is inside the dome."

 

            "Yes." responded Ludwig, "We need to get in and soon."

 

            "I know." say Micah as she runs her hand along the dome will trying to keep calm. "This spell is strong. I might not be able to break it but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try!"

 

(Hetalia)

 

            "Who are you? And what have you done with America?" Demand Spain at the processed nation.

 

            Back handing the Spanish nation, hard enough to break open Spain's lower lip. "Don't you dare talk to your future ruler like that. You do not even begin to understand the power I, Death, have! Now if you don't mind, I like to watch my former fellow horsemen destroy each other."

 

            Looking at the fight between _Russia_ and _Romano,_ Antonio could see that _Russia_ was trying really hard not to hurt _Romano_ Also if what the suppose Death had said _Russia_ and _Romano_ were two of the other three horseman than _Romano_ was Conquest, if Spain remembered his Bible correctly.

 

            Standing to his feet, Antonio ran to the two horsemen. He did not care if what America/Death said was true, all he knew was that America/Death had lied and was the one that had Romano in his control. He would have to apologize to Micah if she was real and if he ever met her.

 

            Jumping in between the red horseman and the white horseman, Spain cried out " _Romano! Pare por favor!"_ (Romano! Please stop!) Unfortunately, it did not work for Conquest drove his hand into the stomach of Spain.

 

            Feeling the sharp pain, Antonio looked down at the bloody hand sticking out of his stomach before looking back up at Romano's/Conquest's face. "Romano..." Said Spain quietly, "If you can hear me, I don't blame you." before falling silent.

 

            War  on the other hand couldn't believe what he had seen. A complete stranger had jumped in front of him in order to protect him. This train of thought didn't last long for War suddenly found himself in a choker hold and it was Death that had him in such a hold.

 

            Pulling the red horseman away from Conquest, who was slowly removing his hand from the Spanish man, Death laughing called out. " _Victorum mea sequenti ordine: confodere te unus vestro sagittis."_ (Conquest! My next order: Stab yourself with one of your arrows.)

 

            Even though War did tried to break free from Death's grip, all he could do is watch Conquest pull an arrow out of his quiver. Death with his hot chlorine smelling breath running down the throat of the red horseman, which made War jerk hard, said _"Maxime autem ad te tamquam unum de custodia destruit seipsam."_ (Now watch as the one thing you care most about destroys itself.)

 

            Conquest then drove the arrow into his host's stomach, then pull it out only to repeat the action seven more times before stabbing himself in the heart.

 

            Hearing a sob from War. the yellowish-green horseman let go of him and watched the red horseman stumble run to the bleeding Conquest.

 

            _"Memento! Cum hoc fit manifestum est! Recordare tu es enim post Duellum!_ (Remember this! This is what happens when one betrays me! Remember well for you are next War!) exclaimed Death before disappearing into the shadows.

 

            War was not sure what happen next, all he knew was that in his arms Conquest, his lover, was slowly bleeding out before he felt Micah's hands on his shoulders.

 

            "War! I need to see Conquest!" Shouted Micah, she had notice the purplish blood coming from the white horseman.

 

            Peeling the bleeding white horseman from War, the archangel could see that something other than the bleeding wounds was terribly wrong.

 

            "Oh Father! This is very bad! Due to the injuries Romano is rejecting Conquest, but Conquest is the thing that is keeping him alive. That in return is killing Conquest somehow. I can save them but..."

 

            Locking eyes with War, tears began to fall from her eyes, for Micah did not want to break the one thing that brought War happiness. " I am so sorry War."

 

            Ludwig and Feliciano, who had went to aid Spain, under Micah's orders because the man might be hurt, could not hear what was going on between Micah and the two horsemen until they saw the angel slam her left hand onto the chest of the possessed nation.

 

            As Micah said the sealing chant, War could have sown he saw the bright white light turn red, followed by the sound of glass breaking multiple times. Through his own tears, the red horseman watched as Micah's left arm started turning black at her finger tips and continue to turn black until it reached her elbow. Crying out, Micah's arm from the elbow down exploded in a shower of golden sparks as a white scroll with  a seal of a horse on it formed on Romano's chest. Micah then fell backwards onto the ground with a soulless look in her eyes.

 

            War on the other hand roared loudly to the heavens before disappearing in a ball of flames from the area.

 

            It then began to rain....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Spanish:  
> "Gracias." (Thank you.)  
> "Te he encontrado!" (I have found you!)  
> "Romano! Pare por favor!" (Romano! Please stop!)
> 
> Italian:  
> "Sono contento che ti lascio unirvi a me nella mia ricerca.". (I am glad that I let you join me in my quest.)  
> "Grazie, Micah." (Thank you Micah.)  
> Se continui così, ci si farà un fossato.".(If you keep that up, you will make us a moat.)  
> "Ciao Spagna. (Hello Spain)"  
> Ciao Sir. (Hello Sir)  
> "Ciao Italia Meridionale. (Hello Southern Italy)
> 
> Latin:  
> Secundo nepos magna victoris. Lets ostendent eis phaulius possums esse! (The second grandson of a great conqueror. Let's show them how nasty we can be!)  
> "Tibi gratias ago, Germaniam." (Thank you, Germany)  
> "Vestra suscipiat, Victorum." (Your welcome, Conquest)  
> "Illam inter amorem iuvabit?" (You think that your love for each other will help?)  
> "Tantum ergo ad invicem simul mori, si quaeris?" (If you care so much for each other then die together!)  
> "Quomodo sentire sentire corpus relinquis vita retardatis? Ego bet sentit mirabile!" (How does it feel to feel the life slow leave your body? I bet it feels wonderful!)  
> Santic Virtuem: Dextera Dei! (Holy Force: Right Hand of God!)  
> Ego Victorum." (I am Conquest)  
> "Mihi arrhabonem operari delicatus!" (Nice work my pawn!)  
> "Victorum mea sequenti ordine: confodere te unus vestro sagittis." (Conquest! My next order: Stab yourself with one of your arrows.)  
> "Maxime autem ad te tamquam unum de custodia destruit seipsam." (Now watch as the one thing you care most about destroys itself.)  
> "Memento! Cum hoc fit manifestum est! Recordare tu es enim post Duellum! (Remember this! This is what happens when one betrays me! Remember well for you are next War!)


	12. You Are Not Alone....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also the same warning as earlier chapters.  
> Author's note 2: Sadly this chapter was self edit so please don't kill me for mistakes. There will be a dialog in done in two or more languages. To make it easier to understand I have place the translations to what is being in parentheses after what is being said.

**_About the ninth hour Jesus cried out in a loud voice,_** _"Eloi, Eloi, lama sabachthani?-_ **_which means, "My God, my God, why have you forsaken me?_** _-Matthew 27:46_

 

            **_For it is by grace you have been saved, through faith-and this not from yourselves, it is the gift of God-not by works, so that no one can boast._** _\- Ephesians2:8-9_

 

            It was hard deciding what to do next. Ludwig knew that he could not just leave the group in the old warehouse district, but on the other hand no telling what War might do or go in his current emotional state. It was the look of fear on Feliciano's face, who was applying pressure to the wound on Spain's stomach quickly made the German's choice.

 

            "Ludwig, what should we do with Spain?" Asked Feliciano with a slight tone of panic in his voice.

 

            "Keep doing what you are doing." answered Germany "Let me give Micah and your brother a quick look over, to see how badly they are hurt. Then I will help you."

 

            Seeing Italy's nod, Ludwig quickly moved over to where Lovino and the angel laid. He saw that Micah's left arm was missing from the elbow down but  since no blue colored blood was coming from the area, he decided to leave her for now because he did not know how to treat her injury. Glancing over to Southern Italy, the German saw the white scroll laying on his chest. Pocketing the scroll, Ludwig then proceeded to open up Lovino's shirt to look at the damage underneath. Examining the arrow wounds, Germany could see that the injuries were already healing really fast. Maybe it was a leftover effect from Conquest.

 

            See that they were okay for now, Ludwig quickly rejoined Feliciano by the Spanish nation.

 

            "How are they?" Asked Italy as he looked up at Germany.

 

            "They are okay for now." responded Ludwig "Lets focus on Spain."

 

            Grabbing part of Spain's shirt, Germany began to tear it away from around Spain's stomach and Italy's hand. Now that he had a good view of the wound, Ludwig reached into his bag and pulled out some gauze, a towel, and what looked like a container of distilled water.

 

            Pouring some of the water on the towel, Germany looked at Italy. "On the count of three, I need you to lift your hands. _Eins ... zwei .. drei!"_ (One.. two..three!)

 

            And with that Feliciano removed his hands, allowing Ludwig to apply the towel to the area, gently pressing down to keep the bleeding slow. When a few minutes passed, Ludwig then use some of the towel to clean the area. Carefully lifting the towel from the wound, the blond nation could see that the wound was already closing.

 

            "Feliciano," said Ludwig to the Italian, who had been staying silent in hopes not disturb Ludwig's focus on helping Antonio. "inside my bag is a small red case. Can you get that for me?"

 

            Grabbing the German's black bag, Feliciano rooted through it until he found a small thin red plastic case. Handing it to Germany, Italy watched him open it one handed. "What are you planning to do?"

 

            "Since he is no longer bleeding and the wound is already closing, I going to stitch it closed. This will help the wound heal faster."

 

            "Since when did you know how to apply stitches?" asked Italy as he watched Ludwig thread the needle.

 

            "I learned how to do this doing the second World War. At least this time it will be easier to do." answered the German.

 

            Hearing his answer made the Italian nation wonder what Germany had meant, but he knew that Ludwig had more important things to focus on than Italy's questions, the nation went silent.

 

            Slowly and carefully, Ludwig stitched the wound closed before trying the end and cutting off the extra. Gently cleaning the stitches, Ludwig looked up at the Italian. "There, that should do it. Now lets help your brother."

 

            Moving to where Romano still laid, Italy helped Germany wrapped his brother's chest.

 

            "What are we going to do about Micah?" asked Feliciano as he looked at the passed out angel.

 

            "I do not know." answer Ludwig. "She is not bleeding but her arm is missing from the elbow."

 

            "So what do we do now?"

 

            "I suggest that we leave this area. I have a feeling that we are not the only ones here."

 

            "But how? Micah and War were the ones that brought us here."

 

            "Well, Spain got here somehow. He might have rented a car."

 

            "Why didn't I think of that?" exclaimed Italy.

 

            Running over to Spain, the Italian nation search the Spanish man's pockets of the jacket. Finding the keys, he pulled them out and held them up for Germany to see.

 

            "Okay." said Germany as he grabbed the car keys from Italy. "Now we have to get everyone to it."

 

            "How? We don't even know where the car is. Plus how are we going to get them there?" asked Italy.

 

            "I will go looking for it first. You will have to stay here and protect them."

 

            "You think I can do that?"

 

            "Of course."

 

            Leaving the street circle, Ludwig began searching the streets in the surrounding area. It was not until he was almost out of the old warehouse district that the German found Spain's red rental car. Taking in the area, Ludwig quickly turned around and ran back to Italy and the others. it did not take him long to find them.

 

            "Found the car. Now let's get them in it." said Germany when Italy had noticed the blond man's return.

 

            "I am sorry Ludwig, but I don't think we can carry all three of them at once." responded Feliciano.

 

            Seeing that Italy did have a point, Ludwig said. "You're right. For now I will take Micah to the car as you wait here again. Once I have her safely in the car, I'll return to help you with the other two."

 

            "I understand. Please hurry back, Ludwig."

 

            Picking up Micah, Ludwig quickly returned to the rental car. Once there, Germany gently lower the archangel into the front passenger seat. When she was seated properly, Ludwig buckled her in.

 

            Running back to Italy once again, he saw that Feliciano had drawn out his shield, _Kurator._

 

            "What happen?" Asked Ludwig.

 

            "I heard something. I thought that someone might attack." answered the Italian.

 

            "I see. Now lets get Spain and Romano to the car."

 

            Helping Germany pick up Spain, Italy gently placed the Spanish man on Ludwig's back. Bending over, Italy then began to pick up his brother.

 

            "Do you need some help?" Asked Germany as he watched Italy struggle to lift his older brother.

 

            "No, I got it." answer Feliciano as he moved Romano on his back.

 

            Once both men had the two wounded nations on their backs, they headed to the car. When they had reached it, Ludwig lowered Antonio into the back seat, followed by Feliciano lowing Lovino also into the back seat.

 

            "I need you to join them as I drive." said Ludwig. "We need someone to watch them."

 

            "All right." responded Italy as he slid into the backseat.

 

            "Make sure to keep an eye on their wounds." Said Germany as he took a seat in the driver's chair.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Feliciano had noticed that they had been driving for a few hours and it was getting dark. The Italian knew that they would have to stop soon, Because the day's events were starting to wear on him. On top of that it had been raining since War had vanished from the group, and that made the roads dangerous.

 

            "Umm.. Ludwig?" Italy spoke but only loud enough to be heard over the rain, that was pounding the car.

 

            " _Ja_ (Yes) Feliciano." answer Ludwig, not taking his eyes off the road.

 

            "I don't want to be rude, but I think we need to stop soon."

 

            "I was think the same thing. I just wanted to place some more distance between us and the last place we saw Death"

 

            "Okay. So where are we going to stay then?"

 

            "I saw what looked like an empty hotel a few miles back. I thought I take the back way in to throw anyone off our trail."

 

            Taking the next exit, Ludwig drove the car towards the abandon hotel.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Pulling up to the hotel, the two nations saw that the hotel had one level with the room doors that were all on the outside. From the lack of lawn care, fade paint, and the condition of the roof, one could tell no one had not been here in sometime.

 

            "Stay here." said Ludwig as he turn off the car and turned to look at Feliciano. "I am going to scout the area and see if I can get one of the rooms unlocked."

 

            Nodding at the German, Italy stayed in the car. Through the rain covered window, he watched Ludwig search the area. Once Germany was sure it was safe, he approached one of the room doors. Studying the lock, Ludwig saw how simple it was. Pulling out a few tools, from his pockets, he quickly picked the lock.

 

            Taking s quick glance inside the room, Ludwig returned to the car. With his rain soaked hair covering part of his eyes, Germany open the back car door. "Everything clear, so lets move everyone inside."

 

            Helping Italy move Lovino out of the car and into the room, they placed the Southern Italy nation into one of the beds. They then returned to the car, to get Spain and move him to the room. They placed him in the same bed as Lovino because they thought the two would prefer waking up to each other  than a stranger, Micah. Bothe Ludwig and Feliciano then ran one more time to the car to get Micah and bring her in, which they placed in one of the chairs.

 

            "So how long are we staying here?" asked Italy as he wiped the rain off his face.

 

            "Only until one of them wakes up, then it will be easier to move around." answer Germany as he head back to the door.

 

            "Why are you going back outside?" asked Italy when he noticed Germany's actions

 

            "I am going to see if Spain has a suitcase in the trunk. If there is one you might want to change into some of his clothes. I don't want you to get sick."

            "What about you?"

 

            "I don't think anything of Antonio's will fit me. I will have to find another was to get dry."

 

            "I see. Well, hurry then. I do not want you to get sick too."

 

            Blushing slightly at Italy concern of his health, Ludwig quickly ran out of the room to the car. Popping open the trunk of the car, he found a large brown suitcase. Pulling the case out, the German ran back into the room.

 

            "Here." said Ludwig as he handed the case to Feliciano so he could wipe  the rain off his face.

 

            Placing the suitcase on the second bed and zipping the case open, Italy pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants. Digging a little deeper into the brown case, Italy found an outfit  that was to big for Spain.

 

            "Hey Ludwig!" Italy called out. "These look like your size."

 

            Stepping out of the bathroom, Ludwig was seeing is there was any towels, he glanced at the clothes that the Italian was holding up. He saw that Feliciano was correct about the size.

 

            "I wonder why Antonio has clothes in your size?" Feliciano wonder out loud as he handed the clothes to Ludwig.

 

            "Might have to do with him hanging out with Death." Answered Italy as he stripped out of his wet outfit.

 

            Feliciano proceeded to do the same as he fought the urge to jump the German when he saw him take off his shirt. Germany on the other hand fought to hide the red on his cheeks.

 

            Once the two nations were dressed, Italy asked "So what do we do now?'

 

            "I guess we wait." answered Germany.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            It had been three days since the run in with Death and it had not stopped raining. as for news on yellowish-green horseman, deaths seemed to be on the rise and the whole world was baffled. There was no new disease outbreak, violent attacks, or food shortage, so what was cause? As for Spain, Romano, and Micah with the exception for the wounds healing, had not woken up.

 

            Standing under the awning that covered the sidewalk, in front of the hotel rooms, Italy watched the rain come down.

 

            "What are you think about ?" asked Germany as he came out of the room to join the Italian.

 

            "I was thinking about War. He must be really sad now." answered Italy. "But on the other side I feel happy that Romano is back. Does that make me a bad person to be happy over someone else's grief?"

 

            Germany remained silent for a few moments. Feliciano's question had surprised Ludwig a little, but this was not the first time that Italy had asked a serous question. "No, it doesn't. If it had been Gilbert that Conquest had taken over and the same events happen, I would feel the same way, Feliciano. I am pretty sure that anyone would feel the same way."

 

            "Your right, but I still feel bad for War."

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Two days later, since Italy's and Germany's short conversation, and it was still raining. Ludwig and Feliciano had just gotten back from the nearby town. They had gone to the small town to pick up food and to also check up on the rental car of Spain's. It turned out that the Spanish man must have thought he be staying for sometime for he had rented out the red vehicle for a month.

 

            "At least we don't have to worry about the car." said Feliciano as he loaded his arms up with bags.

 

            " _Ja._ (Yes) I would have hated to cause Spain to have an outrages bill because  we forgot to turn in the car." responded Ludwig as he watched Italy gather the stuff up.

 

            Just then the two nations heard the sound of a lamp being knocked over and its light bulb shattering as it hit the floor. Hearing this cause Germany to take off running towards the room. Italy on the other hand stuffed the bags in his arms back into the car, before chasing after the blond man.

 

            Throwing the door, Ludwig was greeted by Romano, who was tangled in the yellowed bed sheets, on the floor of the room.

 

            "Stupid Potato Bastard." yelled Lovino as he picked up the fallen lamp and threw it at the German. Luckily it did not travel very for, not due to the lack of effort on Romano's part but because of the cord was still plugged into the wall. "Where the hell am I? Is this how you get you kicks? By kidnapping people?"

 

            Before Ludwig could responded to the older Italian's accusations, he was pushed aside by Feliciano as he entered the room and embraced his brother. "Lovino! I am so glad you are okay!"

 

            "You're here too! What is going on?" responded Southern Italy, in a demanding tone, to his brother hug. Normally he be complaining about his brother's hug ,but right now he like the feeling of it.

 

            "It is a long story, Romano. What do you remember?" asked Italy as he broke the  hug.

 

            "I remember coming home from checking out the meteor for your boss because you were not home."  answered Lovino. "The last thing I remember clearly was seeing a white mass charge at me."

 

            "So I guess in a way what happen to me is my fault."

 

            "What do you mean, Feliciano?"

 

            "Well, the thing is..." then Italy began to inform Romano in the events these past months that lead them to their current position. Italy was smart enough to leave out the part of his processor loving the processed Russia.

 

            "So I am the reason Spain is like that." said Romano as he glanced at the resting nation.

 

            "Romano," spoke Ludwig, who had been silent as Feliciano was explaining  their adventure. "it is not your fault. Death had control of  you/Conquest and made you attack War. Spain tried to stop you/Conquest and got hurt. If it anyone's fault it is Death's."

 

            Hearing this did help Lovino feel better, but he was not going to tell the German nation that.

 

            "So what are the plans now?" asked Romano as he stood up.

 

            "I suggest that you eat first. It has been almost a week since your body had any substance. After that we should move to a new location. It should be easier to find a nicer place now that you are awake, Romano."

 

            "Well, it's a start."

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Deep in the dry desert sands, somewhere in what is the present day Middle East, stood a tall man with light beige-blond hair and violet eyes, wearing a long, heavy tan coat with a blood-red scarf wrapped around his neck. If there was anyone else was in the area, they would have found it strange that he was wearing such heavy clothes in this heat, but War felt nothing. All the red horseman could feel was the emptiness from his missing lover, Conquest.

 

            It was this loneliness that lead war to this spot. When he had first left Micah and the nations, War had travel chaotically around the planet before arriving to this spot in the desert.

 

            When War saw the location, he knew the significance behind that area. Even after all the centuries that had passed, War remembered this place well. It was the location where he had first met the young Conquest. It was one of the few happy events of the red horseman's long life.

 

            Looking down at the rock that in ages pasted, War found the white horseman sitting on.  " _Victorum..._ _Doleo. Nolui hoc. Nolui vos ut noceret mihi. Tanto te amo. Non autem sentio sola uestros. Ignosces."_ (Conquest...I am sorry. I did not want this. I did not want you to get hurt. I love you so much. But not that you are gone I feel so alone. Please forgive me.)

 

            Just then the wind picked up and blew a white flower onto the rock. The flower spun around on the rock a few times before a red flower joined it. The two flowers seemed to danced around each other before the wind picked them up and carried them away. Where the flowers came from or where they were going was a mystery but War knew where he was needed.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            In a small town in the country of Belgium, France sat at a small wooden table in a local restaurant. England and him had stopped in the town, during their constant movement  to keep the horseman off their backs, for a quick meal before returning to the road.

 

            "So have you order anything yet?" asked England as he took a seat across the table from France. He had gone to the restroom to freshen up.

 

            "I order us drinks but that is all. I got you some tea." answer France as he scanned the menu in front of him.

 

            "Thank you." responded England as he open his menu.

 

            The two nations continued to look at the menus in silence for a few minutes until they heard, "England and France I presume?"

 

            Jumping slightly at hearing their country names, the two men looked at the stranger that dared to speak to them.

 

            The stranger appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had red colored hair with a large strip of hair dyed azure blue that covered one of his slate grey eyes and had light brown colored skin. The man appeared to be dressed up as a doctor.

 

            "No need to panic. I am not here to cause any trouble." said the young man.

 

            "Who are you? And how do you know who we are?" Asked England in a defensive tone.

 

            "Please stay calm. I am the archangel Raphael. One of you may have met my sister in arms Micah."

 

            "Yes, I know who you are talking about. Micah didn't tell me she was an archangel." Said France in a calm voice.

 

            "So are you going to help her?" asked England. He had calmed down when he heard France's tone.

 

            "Sadly no. She doesn't want me too..." answered Raphael in a slightly sad voiced. "But Micah needs help."

 

            "So what do you need us to do?" asked France as he glanced at England for a moment before returning his gaze to the archangel.

 

            "I need you to join her. The final showdown will soon begin."

 

            Nodding at Raphael's request. "So where do you need us to go?" asked England.

 

            "I have already have where you need to be and how you will get there planned out. All you need to do is go."

 

(Hetalia)

 

            The sound of his polar bear growling pulled Canada from his thoughts. The North American nation had been trying to find his brother. Sadly there had been very few clues to Alfred's location except with the disappearance of Russia, which was not much considering that no one knew were Russia had gone.

 

            "I am hungry." said Kumajiro as he pawed at Matthew's shoulder. "Feed me."

 

            "Fine." said Canada as he stood up from his desk.

 

            He proceed to walk from his office to the kitchen. That was until he heard a knock on his door. Turning around Matthew headed to his front door.

 

            "But I am hungry." Kumajiro said as he pawed at the Canadian's feet, who has unlocking the door.

 

            Opening the door, Canada was greeted by a man in his mid-twenties with red hair  that had a large strip of azure blue dyed hair that covered one of his eyes. From what Matthew could make out from the man's clothes was that he was dressed as a doctor.

 

            "Are you Matthew Williams?" asked the man.

 

            "Ummm...yes." answered Canada. He was a little reluctant to answer the man due to the disappearance of the other nations.

 

            "I was told to contact you by Francis Bonnefoy if I can't gat a hold of him."

 

            "Who are you?" asked Canada, who was wondering if he should close the door and call the police.

 

            "I was hired to help Mr. Bonnefoy." answered the man. "But as I already said I was told to contact you if I could not get in touch with him."

 

            "Okay, I guess." Canada was still not sure if he could trust the stranger.

 

            "Anyway here is what I was able to collect for him." said the man as he held out a thick stack of folders, that the nation slowly took from the man. "He said that it was okay for you to look over of it. He also said you would know what to do."

 

            With that the man mysteriously disappeared down the street as mysteriously as he had arrived.

 

            "Hungry." yelled the polar bear when he got tired of his friend standing still with the front door open.

 

            Hearing his polar friend complaining for food, Matthew closed the door and walked to his kitchen. Grabbing some food he fed Kumajiro before taking a seat at his kitchen table.

 

            Going through the stack of folders, Canada began reading the information the stranger had collected.

 

            A few hours later and much reading, Matthew pulled away from the folders. He couldn't believe what he had been reading. Horsemen, procession, Archangels, disease outbreaks,  people falling into comas, increased death rates, and other strange events: It was madness. This had only two outcomes: either the stranger was insane or all of it was true.

 

            Looking down at the papers once again, he saw that the last page had a set of coordinates on it. Examining the coordinates closer, Canada had a  feeling  that he needed to go to that location.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Italy took a seat on the bed, to the room that Romano was sharing with the still unconscious Spain. Shortly after Lovino had eaten and change his clothes, he didn't want to be wearing the outfit that Conquest had picked out even though he thought the white horseman had good taste, the three nations packed up the car and moved to another hotel.

 

            The new hotel was nicer than the abandon place but not as nice as the hotel that Germany, Italy and Micah had teamed up with the horsemen in. Lucky enough for them the hotel wasn't too full and they were able to get a set of joint rooms. With these rooms, Romano was able to have a room with Spain and Ludwig and Feliciano were able to have a room together, even though Lovino  was not to happy with that.

 

            "How is he?" asked Italy as he looked at Antonito, who has laying in the other bed.

 

            "He is doing fine. From the looks of it, the stitches can be removed." answered Romano as he slid on a shirt. He had just finished taking a shower.

 

            "I don't see why not.  Lets get Ludwig to remove them when he comes back."

 

            "Urg... I don't see what you see in that potato bastard. He is so..."

 

            "So what? Ludwig makes me happy. He helps me out when I'm in a bind, he has big muscles and he can even tie his own shoes. In the summertime he comes over and spends time doing things I enjoy. He is quick to protect me  and never  backs down from what he believes in. No matter how often I mess up his kitchen, he stills lets me use it. He will travel far just to bring me water for pasta. He gives me kiss when I ask him no matter how embarrassing it is for him. He loves me and I love him."

 

            "I get it! I get it!" said Lovino as he waved his right hand back and forth. "But understand this _se si rompe il tuo cuore poi spezzerò le gambe."_ (if he breaks your heart then I will break his legs.)

 

            "Then it is a good thing that I don't have plans to do that." said Ludwig as he entered the room from the room that he shared with Italy.

 

            "Your back, Ludwig!" said Italy happily as he jumped up off the bed to embrace the German.

 

            "Calm down, Feliciano. I was only gone for thirty minutes." responded Germany as he hugged the Italian back.

 

            As for Romano, he remained silent, when he noticed that Germany understand him. How did Ludwig know what he had said? Did Feliciano teach the German Italian?

 

            "So what did you pick up?" asked Romano. He was trying not to pull his brother a way from the German nation even though he was getting a  strange feeling from Germany.

 

            "Well," answered Ludwig as he pulled Italy off himself. Feliciano needed to learn that there could be too much embrace. "I got us some more food. I also pick this up" Reaching  into one of the bags, Germany pulled out a leather back book.

 

            "A Bible?" said Romano as he gave Ludwig a questioning look. "You do know that all hotel rooms have a Bible in the nightstand."

 

            "I know that. I thought that having one constantly on hand might be helpful. We might be able to find something to help us take down Death."

 

            "That is good thinking, Ludwig." said Italy as he took the Bible from Germany and began to flip through it. "If I remember right though Death as a horseman is only mentioned in the book of Revelation."

 

            'Right brother," Said Romano, "Burt Death is mentioned often in the Bible. We need to just read it."

 

            Nodding at his brother's comment, Feliciano flipped to another section of the Ludwig's Bible.

 

            "While he is busy with that, I think you can remove the stitches from Spain." said Romano as he looked to the German.

 

            Pulling up Antonito's shirt, Ludwig examined the stitches and saw that the Southern Italy was right.

 

            "Give me a minute." said Ludwig as he returned to his room.

 

            Walking over to his backpack, Germany pulled out the same thin red case from earlier in the week. Once he had the red case, the German gave Micah, who was in the second bed in the room, a quick glance. Seeing that she still had not moved Ludwig returned to Italy, Romano, and Spain.

 

            Once he was back in the room, Ludwig returned to Spain's side. Opening the case, Germany pulled out a pair of medical scissors and began to cut the stitches. With the stitches cut he took a pair of tweezers and gently pulled out the wires. This did cause Antonito to bleed a little but it was nothing serious. For some reason this cause Spain to move slightly.

 

            Seeing this made Romano called out to the nation. "Antonito, can you hear me?"

 

            Moaning a few times before opening his eyes, Spain looked around the room before laying his eyes on Romano. "Lovino?"

 

            "Antonito!" Shouted Lovino happily as he hopped onto the bed the Spanish man has occupying.

 

            Seeing Romano's actions, Ludwig grabbed Feliciano, who was still reading, and entered their room, closing the door behind them.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            It had been a few hours, since Spain had woken up. Germany and Italy had decided to leave Romano and Spain alone considering these pasted few months. So far all they could tell was that Lovino and Antonito were talking.

 

 

 

            "I wonder what they are talking about?" asked Italy during a commercial break. Right now he had snuggled into Ludwig's side and had intertwined his fingers with larger man's, as they layer in one of the hotel beds, watching a  movie that was on the TV.

 

            "Who knows, Feliciano. I just hope that they are not arguing." answered Ludwig as he caught the Italian's eyes.

 

            "Ludwig.." Feliciano whispered

 

            "Yes?" asked Germany.

 

            "I think we should try...this." Italy moved one of his hands to cup the side of Germany's face. He slowly and gently kissed the German on his lips. Noticing the Germany responded to kiss by the kissing back, Italy decide to take it a little farther.  Slowly pulling Germany's bottom lip with his own lips, Italy opened Ludwig's mouth. He then kissed Germany again, but this time he slipped in his tongue into his mouth. This did surprised Germany, but he returned the gesture by sliding his own tongue into Feliciano's mouth. he explored the warm cavern, as Italy explored his.  The two continue kissing until Italy slowly and reluctantly pulled away.

 

            "Why did you stop?" asked Germany as took a breath to calm himself. The kiss had left him feeling hot.

 

            "Well it just..." answered Italy as he glanced to the second bed. Laying in the bed was the archangel. Since the events in the warehouse, Micah had not made any signs of distress or of waking up. Looking to the direction of Italy's slight, Ludwig understood what Italy was trying to say. Italy was wanting to do more but with Micah in the other bed, he did not want to embarrass Germany if the angel should wake up.

 

            Meanwhile, in the next room, Lovino and Antonito were discussing the events before the night of Conquest taking control of Romano.

 

            "I understand now after looking back at it, that you don't love me like I do you." said Spanish man.

 

            "Antonito..." Lovino started to said but was interrupted by Spain.

 

            "If you want to I like to go back to the way things were before that night."

 

            "NO! That's not it, you tomato bastard!" Lovino shouted slightly, "I do love you! I was just upset that you beat me to it!"

 

            "Excuse me, Lovino?"

 

            "I was going to announced our relationship at the next World Meeting. Then I was going to get down on one knee and in front of everyone, I was going to ask for your hand."

 

            "Lovino..."

 

            "I just thought that you deserved a show like that."

 

            "Aww and they said you are not romantic." responded Spain.

 

            "Antonito! I was being serious!" responded Romano to Spain's comment.

 

            "I know... _y mi respuesta es sí."_ (And my answer is yes)

 

            "What...Really!?" Romano said happily.

 

            " _Sí ... me casaré contigo."_ (Yes...I will marry you.)

 

            _"Oh! Gracias! Gracias!"_ (Oh! Thank you! Thank you!) said Romano as he wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes.

 

            "Oh look! Your crying." responded Spain as he noticed the tears.

 

            "I am not!" Answered Romano as he lightly smacked his new fiancé.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Spain woke to a knocking at the door that led to the adjoining hotel room. Slowly pulling himself from Lovino's grip, the Spanish man stood up from the bed.

 

            Last night, Lovino declared his love for Antonito and the two had a little fun last night. Even though he had just woken up, Spain would not trade it for anything. He just hoped they did not keep Germany and Italy up all night. Walking to the door, Antonito unlocked it and opened it. On the other side stood Germany.

 

            _"Buenos días, Alemania!"_ (Good morning, Germany!) Said Antonito with a smile. He did have a reason to be happy.

 

            " _Guten Morgen, Sie Spanien."_ (Good morning to you, Spain.) responded Germany. "How are you doing?"

 

            "I'm doing good."

 

            "I thought so, if the noise from last night were anything to go on."

 

            Blushing at what the German said, Antonito wonder what Romano would do if he had heard that. "Sorry about that."

 

            "Don't worry about it. If we did not have Micah in our room, I am sure that Feliciano and I would have tried the same thing." commented Ludwig. When the German realized what he had said a blush came to his face.

 

            Deciding to save the man from more embarrassment, Antonito changed the topic. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

 

            "Well once Feliciano and Romano are awake, I would like to know how your involvement with Death?" Stated Ludwig.

 

            "I don't know the dull story to what is going on, so it might be hard to explain." responded Antonito.

 

            "Don't worry. Feliciano and I can fill you in."

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Now with the two Italian nations awake, the four nations had gather around the table in Lovino's and Antonito's room. The nations hoped to keep the noise down so that it would not disturb the angel.

 

            "So what is your story?" asked Romano  towards Spain.

 

            "Well as you already know after the disappearance of Germany, England, America, and you, I tried to find you of one the others but I had no luck ." Answered Spain

 

            "Don't be upset, Spain. I barely found me lead." said Italy. "It was that lead that led me to this current situation."

 

            "Anyway it had been a couple of months, when I had suddenly got a call from America. He had told me that he and the other nations had been kidnapped by a woman named Micah."

 

            "But Micah is not the enemy!" exclaimed Italy.

 

            "So who is Micah then?" asked Antonito.

 

            "Micah is an angel." answer Ludwig.

 

            "An angel?!" Exclaimed Spain

 

            "Yes an angel. Micah is one of the archangels. She came to Earth to stop the four horsemen from their rampage."

 

            "I figured that America  was lying when I saw the change he made. Anyway because I fell for what he said I teamed up with him to stop Micah. I ended up at Death's hideout, where he and his followers were drawing up their plans. It was him that led me to the area were we met up."

 

            "Do you remember how many followers Death had?" Asked Feliciano. "It might come in handy to know."

 

            "My guess would be a few hundred. I didn't see the whole group and I often saw the same people. Sorry."

 

            "That is okay. At least we have an idea now."

 

            "As you already know Death made the other two horsemen fight each other and I got in the way. So what happen after I passed out?"

 

            "From what we know Death made Conquest, who had control of Romano, stab himself with an arrow a few times. The damage caused  Romano to reject Conquest, but he was the one keeping Romano from bleeding out. Micah had to exorcist the white horseman in order to save both of them. This upset War, who is in control of Russia, and caused him to leave. As of now, we do not know where he is." answered Ludwig.

 

            "There is more right?" asked Southern Italy

 

            "Yes, when Micah exorcized Conquest she lost her left arm. I think this happened because she had to force the exorcist."

 

            "So what are we going to do now?" asked Spain

 

            "Well, last night Ludwig and I discussed that we might want to move again now that you are awake, Spain." answered Feliciano. "We don't want Death or one of his followers to find us or Micah right now."

 

            "Do we have to hurry? I am sure we can handle ourselves." wonder Antonito.

 

            "I am pretty sure that we could handle a few of Death's followers especially after the training I got from war and with Feliciano's shield. But if Death should attack a lot of people could get hurt and I do not want that to happen." answered Ludwig.

 

            "I understand." Responded Spain. "So when do you want to move out?"

 

            "How about this evening?"

 

(Hetalia)

 

            It was the middle of the night when the four nations arrived at a set of cabins in the woods. The rain from the current thunderstorm did make driving hard as the group didn't succeed in putting much distance between the hotel and their current location.

 

            "If this rain continues there is going to be flooding." Said Feliciano as he pulled off the rain soaked clothes.

 

            Seeing how the Italien did not care that Ludwig saw him in the nude brought a slight blush to the German.

 

            Noticing the look on Germany's face, Italy exclaimed "I'm sorry! Let me put on some shorts."

 

            "It's okay, Feliciano. I have to get use to your life style somehow." comment Ludwig.

 

            "But a relationship had to work both ways."

 

            "True."

 

            Embracing the German, Feliciano said. "So let me do what makes you happy."

 

            Returning the hug, Ludwig responded, "Thank you. It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

 

            The moment was interrupted by the sound of someone falling onto a bed. Looking of to the wall that they shared with the next room, Feliciano and Ludwig tried not to break out laughing. They knew it was Romano and Spain was having fun in the bed.

 

            "Looks like they are at it again." comment Ludwig.

 

            "I wonder if we will get any sleep tonight." said Feliciano.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            ".......lead to Death's location." was the first thing to break the black silence that Micah had been in since the sealing of Conquest.

 

            Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted by a bright light. As her vision cleared she saw Ludwig and someone who looked similar to Feliciano.

 

            "Where am I?" the angel asked as she looked around.

 

            "Don't worry. You are safe!" said Romano.

 

            Hearing Romano's voice pulled the archangel out of her daze. The man's voice had reminded her of Conquest.

 

            "Conquest! What happen to him?" asked Micah as she set up in a panic.

 

            "You succeed in sealing him but at the cost of your left arm. I have Conquest's scroll in my backpack." answer Ludwig in a clam tone. He hoped that his tone would calm down the angel.

 

            "And what about War?"

 

            "He left shortly after that."

 

            Hearing this caused the archangel to jump to her feet, which cause a slight pain to come from her left arm, but she did not notice. Tears started to form in her eyes. She had let Conquest and War down, after she had promised to help them.

 

            "Micah! Don't push yourself!" responded the German to her actions, but it fell to deaf ears.

 

            Pushing past the two nations, Micah ran out of the room. She continue running, even though Feliciano called out to her when he saw that she was awake.

 

(Hetalia)

 

            Micah continue running through the forest as the rain pounded the trees and the ground below them. She didn't care that the water soaked her clothes and her wings, which would make it hard to fly if she had to escape in a hurry. All she wanted to do was escape the thoughts that plagued her.

 

            Her thoughts were mainly about War and Conquest. The poor white horseman was finally having things go his way: a lover and a chance at freedom, but that was stolen away by Death. Then there was War. What was the red horseman feeling. The one person he cared most about got hurt. then he had to watch Micah seal Conquest away. She wouldn't blame War if he hated her and broke his end of the deal. The last and minor thought running through her head was of the other angels in heaven and what they were  thinking of her.

 

            The archangel continue to run until she came to a clearing in the rain beaten forest. Slipping on some mud, Micah fell to her knees in the water drowned grass.

 

            "I don't know what to do! I...I need help!" Micah cried out loud to the heavens as rain fell from the sky to run down the angel's face, like an attempt to hide her tears. "Please! I'm so lost! Please someone help me!"

 

            "I am still here to help." said someone. It was Feliciano who walked out of the trees to the angel and extended his hand in an offering of help.

 

            "So am I." spoke Ludwig as he joined Feliciano and extended his hand.

 

            "Don't forget about us." said Spain as he and Romano walked into the clearing from the east.

 

            "We have also come to help." spoke England as he walked into the clearing from the west with France following behind. This surprised Feliciano, Ludwig, and Micah because they had not spoken to the two since France had called to let them know that England had woken up.

 

            Another voice then joined the angel and the collection of nations, "I know I have just met you, Micah, but I would like to help."

 

            Turning around, the group saw that Canada had joined the others in the clearing.

 

            "What brought you here Canada?" France asked the question that the other nations and the angel were thinking.

 

            Before Canada could answer the question, the sound of a heavy thud followed a neigh and a snort. Turning again the nations and the angel saw War enter the clearing.

 

            "I thought you left." spoke Micah.

 

            "I did but someone called me back. There is something I like to ask." responded the red horseman. "Micah even if you have to seal me along with Death, will you still fight for Conquest and me when you return to Heaven?"

 

            "Of course War. I have every intension to keep my promise to you and Conquest." answered Micah.

 

            "Thank you, War." said Micah before returning her gaze to France, England, and Canada. "So what brought you here?"

 

            "Well as I was going to say was that a strange man showed up at my door with a file containing information on what was going on." answered Canada.

 

            "By any chance was this person a male with red colored hair with a large stripped of hair that was dyed azure blue?" asked England.

 

            "Yes, he did in a matter of fact!"

 

            "Then it was Raphael. He was the one that contacted us." replied France

 

            Hearing this brought a smile to Micah's face as she looked to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> German:  
> Eins ... zwei .. drei! (One.. two..three!)  
> Kurator: Guardian  
> "Ja (Yes)  
> "Guten Morgen, Sie Spanien." (Good morning to you, Spain.)
> 
> Latin:  
> "Victorum... Doleo. Nolui hoc. Nolui vos ut noceret mihi. Tanto te amo. Non autem sentio sola uestros. Ignosces. ( Conquest...I am sorry. I did not want this. I did not want you to get hurt. I love you so much. But not that you are gone I feel so alone. Please forgive me.)
> 
> Italian:  
> se si rompe il tuo cuore poi spezzerò le gambe." (if he breaks your heart then I will break his legs.)
> 
> Spanish:  
> y mi respuesta es si (And my answer is yes)  
> "Sí ... me casaré contigo." (Yes...I will marry you.)  
> "Buenos días, Alemania!" (Good morning, Germany!)


End file.
